Prince du Royaume des Ténèbres
by klyoh
Summary: Il y a dix ans, Voldemort fonda un royaume. Aujourd'hui, un jeune sorcier troublé y trébuche et s'y taille une destinée. AU. Pas de Slash. Traduction de 'Prince of the Dark Kingdom', de mizuni-sama.
1. Le Prince caché

**Livre I**

**Chapitre 1 : Le Prince caché**

Dans la plus petite chambre du numéro 4, Privet Drive, un jeune garçon, dix ans tout au plus, examinait sa dernière œuvre assis sur un tabouret. Des nuances de bleus vifs, d'ors, d'oranges et de rouges venaient représenter la forme abstraite d'une fleur, rayonnant d'une intensité qui jurait avec l'aspect morne et monotone de son auteur. La peau pâle, maigre et habillé de vêtements défraîchis bien trop grands pour lui, seuls ses yeux, d'un vert intense,indiquaient un goût pour la beauté. Il contempla alternativement son canevas et sa palette, puis, avec une lenteur délibérée, il trempa son pinceau dans l'acrylique noire et le posa sur sa toile. D'une ligne continue et grêle, il compléta sa dernière peinture d'un simple nom.

Heinrich.

« _Heinrich_ ! Le repas est prêt ! » monta une voix stridente de la cuisine.

Il se mit immédiatement à ramasser ses fournitures. Petits tubes de peinture acrylique, pinceaux, une spatule et sa palette. Il les amena à un large seau d'eau et se mit à les nettoyer minutieusement. Il serait malvenu de se faire sermonner sur tout l'_égard_ qu'il fallait montrer envers les généreux _cadeaux_ offerts par sa famille. D'autant plus s'agissant des seuls _cadeaux_ qu'il pouvait espérer d'eux. Un simple coup d'œil dans la chambre, nue et morose, suffisait à le prouver. Un lit grinçant, une petite table, une chaise instable et une armoire (qui semblait incapable de décider si elle était blanche ou de la couleur du bois pourri) étaient ses seuls meubles (autrement dit, les meubles qui étaient déjà là quand il était arrivé trois ans plus tôt). Pas de photos, de posters, de jouets ou de livres. Les seules marques de sa personnalité étaient concentrées dans les quelques aquarelles qu'il avait lui même peintes, chacune avec son petit défaut qui la rendait invendable, et suffisamment bon marché à créer pour que sa famille ne les détruise pas à cause de son gaspillage _délibéré_ de leurs _cadeaux_.

Il quitta sa chambre étouffante, s'arrêtant brièvement à la salle de bains pour se laver les mains et effacer une tâche de peinture de son nez. Pieds nus, il atteignit le bas des escaliers, et sauva de justesse ses orteils de l'écrasement lorsque Dudley, son cousin baleine, se précipita lourdement à la cuisine pour y entrer le premier.

« Fais gaffe, _sauerkraut_ ! » railla le gros garçon sans même s'arrêter.

'Heinrich' grimaça dans son dos. Il pouvait encore entendre la télévision dans le salon, déversant le dialogue bruyant et ridicule de quelque super héros de dessin animé. Dudley avait-il attendu exprès qu'il descende juste pour l'embêter ? Probablement. Ce qui voulait dire que son cousin était de nouveau dans une de ses humeurs.

Il entra dans la cuisine, faisant attention à rester hors de portée de Dudley, et comptant bien en faire une habitude pour le reste de la journée. Sa tante Pétunia finissait tout juste la préparation du repas. Elle déposa une large tranche de rôti de bœuf, des carottes et quelques pommes de terre devant Dudley, s'extasiant sur son 'Dudlynouchet' comme sur un gros bébé, avant de se retourner vers lui. Sa mine renfrognée rendait son visage chevalin encore plus long, tandis qu'elle soulevait ce qui était probablement son assiette.

« Peinture? » demanda-t-elle.

'Heinrich' inclina la tête, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, puis leva sa main, faisant un signe signifiant 'un tout petit peu'. Elle grimaça et posa sa main libre sur sa hanche osseuse.

« Combien de temps? »

Ah, quel dilemme. S'il lui disait que c'était fini, il pourrait manger, mais il serait ensuite probablement envoyé dans le jardin, faisant de lui une cible facile pour les blagues infantiles et cruelles de Dudley. S'il lui disait qu'il lui fallait trop longtemps, il risquait de se faire renvoyer dans sa chambre sans manger, comme punition pour sa _paresse_. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il souleva deux doigts. La grimace de Pétunia ne diminua pas, mais elle lui tendit son assiette. Elle ne contenait que des carottes et des pommes de terre.

« Tu as intérêt à avoir fini d'ici là, ou tu peux aussi bien oublier le dîner.

- Danke, tante Pétunia. » dit-il en s'asseyant.

Il s'écarta le plus possible de la table, pour éviter les coups de pied de son cousin, et mangea dans un silence obstiné. Pétunia les rejoignit un instant plus tard, grignotant quelques carottes en feuilletant un magasine de beauté. Malgré la portion réduite d''Heinrich', Dudley finit son repas en premier et lui donna un coup de coude lors de son passage retour vers le salon, abandonnant ses plats sur la table. Quand il eut fini, il ramassa toutes les assiettes et se mit à les laver, avec les autres ustensiles de cuisine de sa tante.

Enfin, il reprit le chemin vers les escaliers et sa chambre, mais hésita devant sa porte. Ne l'avait-il pas fermée avant de descendre? Avec un sentiment d'angoisse soudain, il l'ouvrit complètement.

Dudley était assis, une parodie de réflexion profonde sur son visage, feuilletant un carnet de croquis. 'Heinrich' se figea, une sensation glacée s'installant dans son estomac. Ce carnet n'était pas son carnet de 'projets'. Le carnet des projets était large et à spirale, tandis que celui-ci ressemblait à un simple livre avec une couverture noire. C'était son carnet 'privé'.

« Hmmmmm, dit Dudley, observant une des images avec un intérêt particulier. Celle-là est pas trop mal. »

Le garçon grassouillet se tourna vers son cousin, inclinant le carnet pour qu'il puisse voir l'image. Une femme, vêtue d'une robe d'été et d'un chapeau, se tenait debout sous un arbre en fleurs, sa chevelure d'un rouge vif, et ses yeux d'un vert intense qui reflétaient parfaitement ceux d''Heinrich'. Elle souriait, d'un sourire mi-évasif, mi-rusé, qui l'époustouflait déjà quand il était encore en primaire. _Maman_.

« Elle est canon, dit son cousin, ramenant l'image vers lui-même. Elle a un peu l'air d'une salope, mais bon... Hé, tu sais ce que c'est qu'une salope, _sauerkraut_? »

La sensation de froid dans son ventre devint de l'acier, et l'acier se répandit dans sa poitrine, puis dans ses épaules, et enfin dans ses mains qui se serrèrent si fort qu'elles auraient probablement pu briser la pierre. Dudley lui lança un regard libidineux.

« Ah, ils t'auront au moins appris ça, hein, idiot? »

Brusquement, il arracha l'image du livre. Un des coins s'était déchiré, dangereusement proche de décapiter la superbe femme. 'Heinrich' fit un pas rapide en avant. Dudley empoigna ce qu'il restait de l'image à deux mains, lorgnant son cousin d'une joie sadique. 'Heinrich' s'arrêta.

« Ça t'embête pas si j'embarque ça, hein? Papa ne veut pas encore m'acheter de magazines pornos pour l'instant, mais ça, ça devrait me suffire pour quelques temps... »

L'acier se durcit encore plus, s'infiltrant dans sa tête, écrasant toutes ses pensées hormis celles de rage et d'horreur. Sa vue se voila de rouge, rouge comme le sang qui coulait maintenant entre ses doigts serrés. Dudley, stupide et arrogant, n'y vit que la rage impuissante habituelle, et rit, aveugle au danger. Dans un dernier excès de cruauté, il sortit sa petite langue rosâtre et lécha l'image.

Ce qui arriva ensuite, Dudley le revivrait dans ses cauchemars encore, et encore, pour le reste de sa vie. Même si les heures de thérapie et la répétition constante du mantra 'ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve' lui permettraient de refouler cette peur pendant ses heures conscientes, chaque instant de sommeil lui remémorerait la terreur et l'incrédulité de ces moments, dans toute leur intensité. 'Heinrich', quant à lui, s'en rappellerait comme sa première utilisation volontaire de la magie. Il s'avança complètement dans la chambre. Le rire porcin de son cousin se tut brusquement lorsque la porte claqua violemment, sans jamais avoir été touchée. Pendant un instant, Dudley fut seulement surpris. La confusion se transforma en peur lorsque des flammes explosèrent du tableau accroché près de la fenêtre. Il fusa du lit, lâchant le carnet et le dessin. Il se précipita vers la porte, et 'Heinrich' savait qu'il aurait été violemment bousculé hors du chemin si les draps recouvrant son lit ne s'étaient pas soudainement emparés du gros garçon.

Dudley poussa un cri assourdissant, brisant l'étau mental qui était en train d'écraser la peur et la surprise d''Heinrich'. Ses pensées et sentiments éclatèrent dans toutes les directions, le laissant faible et terrifié par tout ce qui était en train de se passer. On pouvait voir sur son lit la représentation ridicule d'un fantôme, un vieux drap grisonnant drapant quelque personne invisible. Sauf qu'il n'y avait là rien de ridicule. Une partie du drap s'était entortillée sur elle-même, formant des mains squelettiques qui tentaient de saisir et de griffer le garçon prisonnier, tandis que ce dernier les martelait inutilement. Dudley avait beau se débattre autant qu'il le pouvait, le drap spectral refusait de le relâcher, bien décidé, semblait-il, à l'attirer entièrement dans le lit.

'Heinrich' piétinait inutilement. Une partie de lui ne se pensait pas capable d'aider son cousin, en tout cas pas sans devenir la prochaine victime de cette ... _chose_. Et ce ne serait certainement pas son cousin qui irait l'aider si cela arrivait. Une autre partie lui murmurait que le dégoûtant petit _Schwein_ l'avait bien mérité. Qu'il _voulait_ que cela arrive. Qu'il avait _fait_ que cela arrive.

Oh mon dieu, c'est _lui_ qui avait fait cela.

Il ne savait pas comment, mais il en était certain. Il était devenu _Carrie_ ! _Luke Skywalker_ ! Ou encore cette fille dans _Firestarter_ !

_UN MONSTRE!_

Une autre peur apparut, presque aussi terrifiante que de voir son cousin se faire étouffer par le linge de lit devant lui. La peur de son oncle quand il découvrirait son fils, mort étouffé dans la chambre du MONSTRE. Et comme pour se moquer de lui, il entendit alors des pas gravissant précipitamment les escaliers.

« Duddy? Mon bébé? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? entendit-il de la voix de sa tante.

- MAMAN! AU SECOURS! »

Un instant plus tard, la poignée de la porte se mit à s'agiter. Mais quel qu'il soit, le pouvoir qui l'avait claquée au début la maintenait maintenant fermée. Pétunia poussa un cri désespéré, donnant des coups de pied et jetant son corps maigre contre la porte. Tout aussi paniqué que ses proches, mais pour d'autres raisons, 'Heinrich' se força à bouger.

Il fit le tour de Dudley en courant, attrapant son carnet et le dessin représentant sa mère et sautant aussitôt en arrière au cas où le drap voudrait l'attaquer aussi. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte, complètement ignoré par le drap, prenant bien garde à éviter les restes calcinés du tableau, puis, pieds nus, fit ce saut qu'il rêvait de faire depuis trois ans.

Derrière lui, il entendit la porte céder finalement aux assauts de sa tante. Il ne prit même pas le temps de se demander ce qu'elle allait faire. Le sol montait rapidement à sa rencontre, et il se rappela au dernier instant de fléchir les jambes et de rouler sur lui-même lorsqu'il atterrit au milieu des arbustes. Il resta allongé quelques instants, assommé par l'impact et par ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire, avant de se relever avec raideur. Ses pieds étaient endoloris par la chute, mais rien n'était cassé ni même foulé. Aussi rapidement qu'il le put, il tituba hors du numéro 4, Privet Drive, priant pour que ce soit pour toujours.

* * *

><p>Mr Dursley n'avait jamais été aussi furieux de sa vie. Et, étant un homme prompt à se mettre en colère, cela voulait certainement dire quelque chose. Alors qu'il était en train d'engueuler un imbécile quelconque au boulot, sa femme avait appelé. Elle semblait frénétique et pleurait, bégayant au sujet de 'Duddy' et de quelque chose que son affreux neveu lui avait fait. Rien de ce qu'elle disait n'avait de sens, mais il pouvait facilement deviner que ça concernait la <em>bizarrerie<em> Potter.

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui en voiture, après avoir pris sa journée et menacé de virer le département en entier si ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne décidait de lambiner pendant son absence, ses pensées tournaient en un cercle continu de colère. Il savait, il _savait_, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de laisser entrer ce gamin dans sa maison. Leur situation financière était peut être un peu tendue, surtout maintenant que Dudley prenait goût pour des jouets et des jeux de plus en plus coûteux, mais la bourse du gouvernement pour l'éducation du gamin et son compte en banque plutôt bien rempli étaient loin d'être suffisants pour couvrir tout le dérangement causé par ce misérable ingrat.

Déjà, il ne savait pas prononcer le moindre mot d'anglais à son arrivée. Ses parents, britanniques, n'avaient même pas eu la décence d'apprendre à leur rejeton la langue de la Reine! A cause de ça, ils pouvaient lui crier dessus et le sermonner toute une journée et il se contenterait d'incliner la tête et de les regarder d'un air confus. Ou, pire encore, il se mettrait à leur parler en Allemand de cette manière bizarre, et Mr Dursley _savait_ qu'il ne disait rien de bon. Pétunia avait beau tenter de lui enseigner la langue avec la patience d'une sainte, il refusait simplement d'apprendre. L'envoyer dans une brave école Britannique devenait alors hors de question. Ils n'accepteraient jamais l'_humiliation_ que cela leur apporterait.

Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez problématique, le gosse avait eu l'audace de refuser de prendre le placard sous les escaliers comme chambre. Quand ils avaient tenté de l'y envoyer pour la première fois, il les avait regardés avec une incrédulité totale. L'incrédulité avait rapidement été suivie par de la colère, puis par un refus obstiné de bouger. Ça n'avait pas bien gêné Mr Dursley, qui avait attrapé l'enfant, à peine plus gros qu'une brindille, et l'avait tout de même balancé dans le placard avant de le fermer à clé. Mais il s'était alors mis à faire un tel raffut ! Il avait crié, et il avait donné des coups de pied dans la porte, et ça avait été drôle pendant le premier quart d'heure, mais ensuite il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Pendant toute la journée, puis toute la nuit, les empêchant de dormir, il avait crié et frappé. Même lui crier dessus et lui donner une bonne correction n'avait pas réussi à le faire taire. En fin de compte, Dudley, très grincheux, avait généreusement offert à son cousin la plus petite de ses chambres pour qu'il la ferme.

C'était arrivé il y a des années. Maintenant, la petite sangsue passait ses journées à paresser dans la maison et à peindre. Un passe-temps idiot, certes, mais un passe-temps dont sa femme, si intelligente, avait trouvé un moyen de profiter. C'était rageant, le nombre absurde d'idiots qui qualifiaient d'art les gribouillis d'un _gamin_ et qui voulaient les _acheter_.

Et bien sûr, les parents du garçon étaient pires que tout. Quel parfait petit groupe d'aberrations ils avaient été. Avec leur signes de baguette stupides, leurs marmonnements incompréhensibles et leur cuisine à la bile de crapaud. Et où est-ce que ça les avait amenés? Chassés de leur propre pays (et bon vent !) par leur propre espèce répugnante ! Et même après ça, ils n'avaient pas pu se contenter de devenir normaux ! Il fallait bien sûr qu'ils s'installent et deviennent des _artistes_ puants ! Des hippies! C'était à peine mieux que... que ces autres trucs.

Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que pouvait dire sa sœur, comme quoi le gamin ne connaissait rien de toutes ces autres _bizarreries_. S'il savait comment peindre, alors il savait probablement les _autres_ trucs. Et maintenant il venait juste de le prouver. Dès qu'il mettrait les mains sur ce morveux, il allait lui mettre une raclée jusqu'à ce que toutes ces idioties disparaissent, puis il utiliserait son compte en banque pour l'envoyer dans la plus minable, la plus misérable, la plus éloignée des écoles avec internat qu'il pourrait trouver.

Mr Dursley rentra sa voiture dans l'allée de sa maison, ses phalanges blanchissant puis craquant alternativement, suivant qu'il serrait ou desserrait son volant. S'il n'était pas aussi furieux, il serait probablement en train de sourire d'anticipation. Enfin, enfin il allait pouvoir se débarrasser du petit mécréant, et la famille Dursley pourrait retrouver toute cette normalité parfaite qu'ils avaient tant appréciée auparavant.

Il monta les escaliers vers sa maison, sans retourner le salut amical d'un de ses voisins, et atteignit la porte. Avant même qu'il n'en touche la poignée, elle s'ouvrit. Un homme se tenait devant lui, grand, avec un nez crochu et vêtu d'un ensemble noir. Ses cheveux noirs étaient gras et lui arrivaient aux épaules, ce qui suffisait déjà pour obtenir la réprobation de Mr Dursley, mais en plus il avait l'audace de se tenir dans _sa_ maison.

« Qu'est-ce... commença-t-il à beugler.

- Bonjour, Mr Dursley, l'homme sifflait presque,vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve votre neveu, j'imagine ? »

* * *

><p>Les deux jours suivants passèrent lentement pour 'Heinrich'. Il erra sans but, se contentant simplement d'éviter Privet Drive. Toutes les maisons se ressemblaient, aucun jardin n'avait la moindre originalité, et les voitures dans les allées étaient génériques. Même si la monotonie n'avait pas été si complète, il n'avait de toute manière nulle part où aller.<p>

Il dormit quelques courtes heures, d'un sommeil agité, dans des abris de jardin, s'y faufilant une fois les lumières des maisons éteintes, et s'éclipsant avant l'aube. La faim le prit tôt le matin suivant l''incident'. Il parvint à l'oublier jusqu'au soir, quand, incapable de résister plus longtemps aux besoins de son corps, il vola quelques tomates dans un jardin, se faisant l'effet d'un criminel à chaque bouchée.

Ses pieds se mirent à s'ouvrir et à saigner peu de temps après.

Avec chaque heure qui passait, la peur de la vengeance des Dursley était petit à petit étouffée par le sentiment d'impuissance à se débrouiller tout seul. Il n'avait ni vêtements, ni abri, ni nourriture. Il était sale, fatigué et affamé. Il n'avait aucun ami chez qui trouver refuge, et aucun voisin en qui il aurait assez confiance pour le prendre en pitié. Il ne pouvait compter sur personne, hormis...

Mais nom de dieu, comme il _haïssait_ les Dursley !

Il les haïssait, mais avec le soir s'approchant, et l'air sentant la pluie, il se rendit compte qu'il avait _besoin_ d'eux. Avec cette épiphanie misérable, il reprit le chemin vers le numéro 4, Privet Drive. Il fut vaguement surpris de voir la lampe du porche allumée. L'avaient-ils laissée pour lui ? Souhaitaient-ils qu'il revienne ? Il rit pour lui-même. Il était plus probable qu'ils ne voulaient pas donner l'impression que leur petit orphelin, qui les adorait tellement avait, en fait, fugué.

S'armant de courage pour affronter l'engueulade à suivre et, probablement, la pire raclée de sa vie de la part de son oncle, il s'avança vers la porte. Le bruit de voix stoppa sa main avant la sonnette. Il y en avait plusieurs, vagues et étouffées, mais clairement différentes du baryton tonnant de son oncle ou des tons stridents de sa tante. Les Dursley avaient-ils appelé la police ? Étaient-ils venus pour le retrouver, ou pour l'arrêter ? Existait-il une inculpation pour agression armée d'un drap ?

Avec un peu moins de certitude qu'auparavant, il pressa la sonnette. La maison devint soudainement silencieuse. L'inconfort s'installa dans son ventre, et l'envie de s'enfuir se fit plus pressante. Il tourna les talons pour le faire, mais la porte s'ouvrit et il fut hâlé dans la maison par le col. Poussant un petit cri de surprise, il tomba au sol, évitant de justesse le bord des escaliers. A quatre pattes, il se retourna vers son agresseur, s'attendant à voir son oncle.

Au lieu de cela, son regard rencontra les yeux d'un complet inconnu. Grand et avec un nez crochu, les vêtements de l'homme auraient pu être mis à des obsèques. _Bordel_ ! Ils ont appelé le gouvernement ! Ils vont me disséquer le cerveau !

« Jeune homme, l'homme commença, sa voix satinée malgré le dédain, étant donnée la taille minuscule de votre cerveau, je ne pense pas que quiconque serait capable de le trouver, encore moins de le disséquer. »

_Il vient de lire mes pensées ! C'est trop... génial ! Enfin ça le serait s'il n'était pas aussi con à ce sujet._

« Surveillez votre langage, _Heinrich_. Vous avez déjà causé assez de problèmes pour contrarier un grand nombre de personnes... vous ne voulez pas m'ajouter à cette liste. Debout, et allez dans le salon. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »

Il se leva à contrecœur, esquiva l'inconnu et se rendit au salon. Il y avait là deux autres inconnus, un homme et une femme. Contrairement au premier inconnu, ceux-ci paraissaient beaucoup moins renfrognés. La femme avait la quarantaine, avec une robe bleue assez jolie et un ruban de la même couleur pour attacher ses cheveux blonds. Elle lui rappelait quelques-unes de ses institutrices en Allemagne, qui parlaient toujours doucement et rappelaient à tout le monde d'être gentil avec ses camarades. L'homme était plus âgé, avec des cheveux blancs épais et une moustache soignée, portant un tweed marron et une cravate rouge. Ils lui lancèrent tous deux un sourire rassurant lorsqu'il entra, et il sentit ses lèvres se crisper pour le retourner. Il garda néanmoins une expression neutre à la vue des Dursley.

Dudley respirait encore, heureusement, bien qu'il semblât assez blafard pour être pris pour un mort. Il regardait droit devant lui, sans rien voir, sans rien dire. Sa tante avait passé autour de lui un bras protecteur, lui frottant les bras et les épaules comme s'il avait froid, roucoulant doucement à son oreille et lui disant que tout allait bien. Vernon Dursley, par contre,... eh bien, 'Heinrich' était soulagé de ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui. Il lançait des regards furieux et mutins à la paire d'inconnus, et devint encore plus sombre lorsque son regard se posa sur 'Heinrich'. Puis, quand l'Homme Sombre entra dans la pièce, ses petits yeux pleins de méchanceté fixèrent soudainement le sol.

'Heinrich' s'écarta vivement de son chemin et prit place sur le bord de la cheminée, près de 'Mr Tweed'. 'Mrs Bleue' lui lança un sourire en coin et s'installa dans le fauteuil normalement réservé à son oncle. L'Homme Sombre se posta directement derrière le canapé occupé par les Dursley, ses mains venant se reposer directement de part et d'autre du patriarche. 'Heinrich' ne put s'empêcher d'admirer toute la dignité que l'homme parvenait à exprimer tout en irradiant autant d'intentions malveillantes. Son oncle n'arrivait jamais à passer pour autre chose qu'un phoque enragé, tandis que Pétunia donnait en général l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron.

« Ah, bien, nous sommes tous là, dit la femme, sa voix tout à fait adaptée au travail avec les enfants, ou peut être les adultes trop timides. Nous avons eu peur que quelque chose vous soit arrivé, Mr Makowski. »

'Heinrich' lui lança un regard surpris. _Je m'appelle Makowski maintenant ? Ce n'est même pas un nom Allemand !_ L'Homme Sombre poussa un soupir d'impatience.

« Oui, oui, brûlé au bûcher et donné en pâture aux catholiques, ou quelque autre destin tragique. Mais puisque le pire de ce qui vous est arrivé semble être un bref passage dans un pays du Tiers Monde, pourrions-nous passer aux choses un peu plus importantes ?

- Allons, Mr Snape... commença sa tante.

- _Professeur_ Snape.

- _Professeur_ Snape, il ne sert à rien de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il sait à peine parler Anglais. Il serait incapable de former une phrase complète, même si sa vie en dépendait.

- Vraiment ? Après trois ans sous votre _tutelle_, il a fait aussi peu de progrès ? C'est probablement pour cela que vous n'êtes pas _professeur_, Dursley, je suppose » railla Snape.

Pétunia rougit. Vernon, déjà rouge, devint pourpre et commença à se lever. Les mains de Snape se posèrent soudainement sur les épaules de l'homme, et l'effet fut immédiat. Mr Dursley se rassit, son visage aussi hanté que celui de son fils.

« Professeur... dit 'Mr Tweed' d'un ton réprobateur, alors que son visage exprimait l'amusement.

- Pourquoi ne tentons-nous pas quelques questions, nous verrons bien comment cela se passe. Voudriez-vous bien répondre à quelques-unes de nos questions, Mr Makowski? » demanda 'Ms Bleue'.

'Heinrich' se contenta de hocher la tête, peu habitué à ce qu'un étranger le regarde avec autant d'affection. Si elle se mettait à lui roucouler à l'oreille, il avait décidé qu'il s'enfuirait à la première occasion, cette fois pour ne plus revenir.

« Très bien, consentit Snape, et peut être même aurons-nous de la chance, et quelqu'un ici se décidera à nous dire la _vérité_. C'est un concept original, mais qui est généralement bon pour la santé.

- Hey, essayez-vous de traiter ma famille...

- La ferme. »

Mr Dursley se tut brusquement. 'Heinrich' eut du mal à réprimer un éclat de rire, mais y parvint assez rapidement lorsque ces yeux sombres se posèrent sur lui.

« La _vérité_, s'il vous plaît, jeune homme. Quel est votre nom.

- On vous a déjà donné son nom, c'est...

- Madame, si vous ne contrôlez pas votre langue, je vous la ferai avaler. Me suis-je fait comprendre? »

Étonnamment, elle parvint à rougir encore plus.

« O-Oui, Monsieur.

- Oui, quoi?

- Oui, professeur.

- Vous allez tous les deux rester silencieux jusqu'à ce que je vous adresse la parole. Il n'y aura pas d'autre avertissement, dit-il, sa voix douce comme la soie et aiguisée comme un rasoir. Il reporta son attention vers le sujet des discussions et le trouva absorbé à les regarder.

- Comment réussissez-vous cela, professeur? » demanda le garçon, sa voix teintée d'une trace d'accent allemand. Tout le monde dans la pièce, même Dudley, encore pâle, se tourna vers lui, surpris. Tout le monde sauf l'Homme Sombre, qui le regardait avec dédain.

« Il y a ceux qui recherchent la violence, jeune homme, et il y a ceux qui la vivent. Ceux qui la recherchent aussi médiocrement ne peuvent pas espérer se mesurer à ceux qui la vivent. Il en est de même pour les gens qui _essayent_ et les gens qui _font_ les choses. Ces personnes vivent à des niveaux complètement différents. Maintenant, votre nom.

- Harold James Potter. »

Une expression narquoise apparut sur le visage du professeur, et son expression se tordit en une parodie de sourire.

« Evidemment. »

* * *

><p>Sauerkraut : Choucroute<p>

Schwein : Porc

* * *

><p>NdT : Bonjour, et bienvenue au premier chapitre de ma traduction (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur) de la fanfic 'Prince of the Dark Kingdom' de mizuni-sama. Vous pouvez retrouver la fic, en anglais, et toujours en cours d'écriture, sur : <span>.nets/3766574/1/Prince_of_the_Dark_Kingdom.

En plus de l'histoire elle même, je traduirai aussi les notes de l'auteur, que vous pourrez retrouver à la fin des chapitres, sous l'appellation NdA, et qui seront parfois suivies de mes propres explications, sous la forme NdT.

Comme je ne suis pas l'auteur, et que la fic est déjà très avancée, les suggestions sur l'histoire ou les personnages ne pourront pas être prises en compte (ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elles ne seront pas lues). N'hésitez pas par contre à faire des remarques sur le style d'écriture que j'utilise pour la traduction, elles pourront m'être utiles, et à donner vos avis sur la fic, je les transmettrai à l'auteur.

Bonne lecture!


	2. Le Prince et le Dragon

**Livre I**

**Chapitre 2 : Le Prince et le Dragon**

_«... Maintenant, votre nom._

_- Harold James Potter. »_

_Une expression narquoise apparut sur le visage du professeur, et son expression se tordit en une parodie de sourire. _

_« Évidemment. »  
><em>

* * *

><p>Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant si l'homme pensait qu'il mentait. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ce nom depuis qu'il avait emménagé chez les Dursley. Eux <em>savaient<em> qu'il était Harry Potter. Enfin, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley savaient. Il n'était pas si sûr pour Dudley. L'idiot ne l'appelait jamais autrement que S_auerkraut_ et _Lederhosen-boy_. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'Homme Sombre reprit ses questions.

« Date de naissance ?

- 1er août 1996.

- Parents ? »

Encore une fois ce ton narquois, comme s'il le savait déjà et trouvait cela amusant.

« James et Lily Potter.

- Frères et soeurs ?

- Ils gardent mon jumeau maléfique dans le placard sous l'escalier.

- Ha. Ha. Restez sur le sujet. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de sorciers ou sorcières en dehors des œuvres de fiction ou de fanatisme religieux ?

- Euh... je n'en sais rien ?

- Condamneriez vous la sorcellerie en raison de croyances religieuses ? »

Harry n'avait jamais eu le droit de s'approcher de l'arbre de Noël, et encore moins d'aller à l'église avec les Dursley le dimanche, et ses seuls souvenirs de jeunesse concernant ses parents semblaient plutôt ternes. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'un quelconque sermon contre la sorcellerie. Et puis pourquoi lui posait il une question aussi absurde ?

« Tant que Satan n'est impliqué nulle part, je suppose que je n'en ai rien à faire. »

Snape semblait prêt à le railler, puis parut se rappeler de quelque chose ou de _quelqu'un_, et poursuivit.

« Des allergies ou des problèmes de santé ?

- Euh ... je suis allergique à la pénicilline.

- Et vos yeux ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? »

Un soupir. « Myope, hypermétrope ? Astigmate ?

- Euh ... Sans mes lunettes, je ne pourrais pas voir une grange même si je me tenais à côté d'elle ?

- Astigmatisme, alors. Votre prescription actuelle est-elle correcte ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Probablement pas, donc. Prenez-vous des médicaments ou des suppléments nutritionnels ?

- Non.

- Des parasites ?

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! »

Snape regarda d'un air critique son apparence sale et dépenaillée.

« Nous verrons bien.

- _Hey !_

- Allons-y. Cela a déjà pris plus de temps que nécessaire » déclara le professeur Rogue avec un air de finalité.

Les deux autres étrangers acquiescèrent de la tête et se levèrent. Harry se mit debout instinctivement. Les Dursley étaient eux aussi sur le point de se lever quand les trois étrangers firent apparaître de nulle part ce qui ressemblait à des brindilles, et entonnèrent simultanément le mot '_stupéfix_'. Ses proches s'effondrèrent mollement sur le canapé, une expression hébétée sur le visage.

« Qu'avez-vous _fait_? cria Harry, se déplaçant vers Dudley pour s'assurer qu'il respirait encore.

- Un simple sortilège de stupéfixion, Mr. Potter, dit 'Mr. Tweed' en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Pas de quoi s'alarmer. Nous avons constaté que tout est plus facile pour tout le monde si les Moldus sont étourdis avant d'être rendus amnésiques. Ils risquent moins de se débattre. Il y a moins de chance qu'un _incident_n'arrive.

- Quoi ? Sort de stupéfixion ? Amnésie ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites à ma famille ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'_êtes-_vous ?

- Eh bien, nous sommes des sorciers, Harold, sortit 'Mr. Tweed', comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du le monde. Tout comme vous. »

Harry se tourna vers lui, cherchant le moindre signe de moquerie ou de démence. Le vieil homme retourna son regard, son expression calme, ses yeux pétillants d'intelligence et d'assurance. Une main atterrit sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard détaché du professeur Snape.

« Il est temps de nous mettre en chemin, Mr. Potter. Inutile de leur dire adieu. Dans une heure, ils ne se souviendront plus de vous de toute façon. N'emportez rien ... »

Avec la vitesse d'un cobra, il arracha des mains de Harry le carnet auquel il s'était accroché pendant la totalité de l'étrange entrevue. .

« .. De votre vie actuelle ou passée. »

Harry tenta immédiatement de récupérer le carnet, mais Snape le souleva au dessus de sa tête, et le garçon se rendit compte avec embarras que sa petite taille rendait la tactique efficace. Mais l'homme l'avait dit plus tôt ... il est des hommes qui tentent et d'autres qui agissent. Refusant de s'avouer vaincu, il bondit sur le dos du canapé, puis plongea une nouvelle fois vers le carnet. Snape, pris au dépourvu, préféra relâcher son emprise sur le livre plutôt que d'être renversé par le garçon. Harry atterrit lourdement sur ses bras, puis, son trésor en main, se précipita sur ses pieds et se rua vers la porte.

Il était à mi-chemin dans le couloir, lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui un cri de '_ligo_' et ses jambes se figèrent l'une contre l'autre. Il tomba en avant, son carnet de croquis volant le reste du couloir. Tremblant, et un peu abasourdi par la chute, Harry se releva sur les coudes. Il essaya de bouger ses jambes, mais les trouva solidement collées ensemble.

L'Homme Sombre s'avança avec, dans son expression, une promesse de violence. Le garçon grinça des dents à son approche, mais l'homme le dépassa et alla de nouveau se saisir du carnet. Cependant, alors qu'il le récupérait, l'image que Dudley avait violentée quelques jours plus tôt en tomba et atterrit à ses pieds. Snape y jeta un coup d'œil, semblant tout d'abord la dédaigner, mais y retourna soudainement son attention. Plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Son expression se fit impénétrable. Il se retourna ensuite vers Harry, toujours affalé au milieu du couloir et le fustigeant du regard, et sembla réfléchir. Il prit finalement le dessin, l'examina plus attentivement, puis le replaça soigneusement dans le carnet de croquis.

« Mr. Potter, je devine que vous allez nous causer des difficultés. Je suis sûr que je peux vous en causer deux fois plus. Par souci pour votre santé et mon temps, que je préférerais ne pas gaspiller à remplir des papiers décrivant les raisons pour lesquelles vous n'êtes plus intact, je suis prêt à faire un compromis avec vous. Si vous venez tranquillement et que vous vous _conduisez bien_, je considérerai la possibilité de vous rendre votre livre de gribouillis.

- Et si je refuse ? grogna Harry.

- Je le brûlerai en face de vous, vous pétrifierai, et traînerai votre corps derrière moi... sans me soucier des escaliers, du verre brisé, ou de toute sorte de matière fétide que nous pourrions rencontrer en chemin... jusqu'à l'administration d'ARES. N'imaginez pas avoir votre mot à dire sur votre destination. Vous pouvez seulement décider dans quel état vous y arriverez.

- ... ARES ? »

Snape sourit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Potter, vous n'allez pas tarder à être bien familiarisé avec ARES. »

L'homme revint le long du couloir, passa par dessus Harry, et rentra dans le salon pour informer ses compatriotes qu'il partait devant avec leur pensionnaire. Ils lui firent joyeusement un signe de la main, puis continuèrent de faire _quelque chose _aux Dursley. Snape pointa sa brindille, Harry pensait qu'il l'avait appelé une « baguette », et murmura '_solvo_'. Immédiatement, Harry sentit ses jambes se libérer et il se remit précipitamment sur ses pieds. La main de Snape, mince et puissante, se posa sur son bras avant même qu'il n'ait retrouvé son équilibre, l'entraînant fermement vers la porte.

Ils quittèrent la maison et firent leur chemin dans la rue, où Harry fut surpris de trouver garée une élégante voiture noire qui aurait été plus appropriée pour les années vingt que pour les années deux mille. La porte s'ouvrit pour eux, et une fois qu'ils furent tous deux assis sur la banquette arrière, la voiture démarra et prit la route sans chauffeur visible. Harry hésita, un millier de pensées étranges voletant trop rapidement à travers son cerveau.

« Donc ... un sorcier » dit Harry, se forçant à se concentrer sur quelque chose de concret. Pour l'instant, la chose la plus concrète était assise à côté de lui, sous la forme du plus sournois des bâtards qu'il ait eu le malheur de rencontrer.

« Oui.

- Et vous me kidnappez parce que je suis un sorcier ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? »

Snape ne détourna pas la tête de la fenêtre avant, mais ses yeux noirs étincelants glissèrent vers lui.

« La place des sorciers est avec les sorciers. »

Une sursaut d'excitation traversa Harry. D'autres sorciers ? Comme 'Mr. Tweed' et 'Mrs Bleue' ? Comme lui ? Il devait y avoir d'autres enfants sorciers alors. Pourrait-il enfin se faire des amis ? Irait-il de nouveau à l'école ? Existait-il même des écoles pour les sorciers et sorcières ? Des enseignants sorciers ? Une minute...

« Est ce que vous enseignez dans une école de magie, professeur ?

« Oui, à l'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, la meilleure école de sorcellerie en Europe." Il y avait clairement une note de fierté dans la voix de l'homme à ce moment-là.

- Irais-je dans une école de magie ?

- Pouvez-vous lire ?

- Oui.

- Pouvez-vous écrire ?

- Oui.

- Pouvez-vous provoquer des combustions spontanées, sceller une chambre, et transformer des draps de lit en monstres mangeurs de cousins ?

- Euh... je suppose.

- Alors il y a de grandes chances pour que vous alliez dans une école de sorciers. Étant donné le niveau de magie accidentelle que vous avez exécuté, vous finirez probablement à Poudlard, ou peut-être à Redbridge si vous continuez à vous comporter comme un incorrigible garnement. Néanmoins... vous êtes un peu plus vieux que la plupart des enfants qu'ARES récupère. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Son esprit était étourdi par la possibilité d'aller à une école de sorciers. D'aller à n'importe quelle école en fait. Il n'avait pas été à l'école depuis qu'il était venu vivre avec les Dursley. Lorsque l'assistante sociale était venue le déposer, ils avaient été tellement convaincus qu'il ne connaîtrait pas un soupçon d'anglais qu'ils s'étaient immédiatement lancés dans un long monologue insensé qui allait devenir pour Harry le moment décisif pour le reste de sa vie avec eux. Par dépit, et plus qu'un peu par peur, il ne les avait pas déçus. Ça avait été le seul pouvoir, très petit mais très réel, qu'il avait tenu sur eux. La seule forme de contrôle qu'il avait sur sa vie.

« Dites-moi, Potter, où sont vos parents ? »

Il y eut un silence lourd de sens.

« Potter ?

- Ils sont morts, professeur. Depuis trois ans maintenant, dit-il enfin, et, pour empêcher l'autre homme de poser plus de questions, poursuivit. Ils... ils ont été tués, par balles, lors un cambriolage. Au beau milieu de la journée. Juste comme ça. Personne n'a remarqué quoi que ce soit. Peut-être si quelqu'un l'avait... »

Il y eut une autre pause, que Snape partagea, plongé silencieusement dans quelque souvenir du passé. Enfin, l'homme brisa le silence.

« Où était-ce ?

- A Cologne, en Allemagne.

- Cela expliquerait pourquoi il nous a fallu si longtemps pour vous retrouver. Vous avez probablement eu d'autres accès de magie accidentelle lorsque vous étiez plus jeune, mais pas en Angleterre.

- Il n'y a pas d'Escouade d'Enlèvement d'Enfants en Allemagne ? »

Snape laissa échapper un grognement en entendant le titre ridicule.

« La juridiction d'ARES ne s'étend qu'aux îles britanniques. Les lois allemandes sur l'éducation des enfants sorciers sont considérablement plus... libérales.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ARES ?

- Regardez par la fenêtre et vous verrez par vous-même. »

Pendant les quinze minutes qu'Harry avait passées concentré sur Snape, la vue en-dehors de sa fenêtre s'était transformée d'un banlieue monotone en... autre chose. Les routes étaient pavées, et néanmoins la voiture roulait encore sans heurts, et tout semblait sortir d'un roman victorien. Des lampes à gaz bordaient la rue étroite, illuminant les vitrines de magasins aux noms étranges, comme "la Ménagerie Magique de Madame Madora" et "Anatomie Artificielle et Prothèses de Popkin". Quelques marchands vendant des bijoux, des fourrures ou des cadavres de petits animaux remballaient leurs affaires pour la nuit, faisant virevolter leurs baguettes magiques çà et là jusqu'à ce que leurs étals et leurs marchandises se soient réarrangés à la taille d'une valise. Des gens se baladaient, les hommes souvent habillés comme 'M. Tweed' et les femmes généralement vêtues de longues tenues à froufrous, la plupart d'entre eux portant par-dessus des robes de différentes couleurs en lieu de vestes ou de châles. Alors qu'il approchait déjà de onze heures du soir, tout le quartier était encore en pleine activité.

Où étaient-ils ? Ils ne pouvaient certainement pas être encore à Little Whinging. Mais où une communauté aussi grande et aussi ... inhabituelle pourrait-elle passer inaperçue ? Alors qu'il était sur le point de le demander à Snape, la voiture s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment à l'aspect administratif.

Au début, Harry pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une banque, avec ses colonnes de style grec et son architecture de pierre robuste, mais il remarqua ensuite la statue. C'était une statue de bronze, représentant un homme, grand et beau, un jeune garçon sur son côté droit et une fille, encore plus jeune, à sa gauche, chaque enfant s'agrippant à l'une ou l'autre de ses mains. Harry remarqua que, tandis que l'homme était vêtu de robes élaborées, les enfants, avec leurs vêtements en lambeaux, semblaient tout droit sortis d'un bidonville. L'aspect général sembla un peu forcé à Harry. Il remarqua alors quelques mots écrits sur le socle de la statue.

« Agence de Réappropriation des Enfants Sorciers » lut-il à haute voix.

Il se tourna vers Snape, qui l'observait d'un sourire narquois.

« C'est un orphelinat !

- Ce n'est pas un orphelinat, claqua l'homme. C'est exactement ce qui est marqué. Une agence de _réappropriation_. Dans ce cas particulier, ils récupèrent les enfants sorciers.

- Et qu'en font-ils ? »

Rogue a fait un geste dédaigneux.

« Mise en quarantaine. Puis adoption. Quelques années d'enseignement préliminaire, si nécessaire.

- C'est un orphelinat. »

L'Homme Sombre lui envoya un sourire cruel.

« Les orphelins sont des enfants dont les parents sont morts ou qui les ont abandonnés. Je vous assure que la plupart des enfants que vous trouverez ici n'appartiennent _pas _à cette catégorie. Maintenant, sortez de la voiture. »

La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit, et Harry se précipita dehors pour éviter d'être écrasé par l'homme. Il se retourna pour lui faire face, mais se retrouva sans voix quand il réalisa que la voiture dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés avait complètement disparu. Il serait probablement resté planté là pendant plusieurs minutes, ébahi, si Snape ne l'avait pas attrapé par le col et traîné vers les portes de l'Agence.

« Merde, vous êtes vraiment une Agence d'Enlèvement d'Enfants. C'est _tordu_!

- Oh, monsieur Potter, vous n'avez même pas _entrevu_la perversité de notre monde. L'Agence est probablement l'aspect de notre gouvernement le plus humain que vous rencontrerez. Maintenant, cessez de badiner. Vos ébats à travers la banlieue sauvage nous a mis en retard de plusieurs jours, et j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

- Vous devez retourner à votre tanière pour arracher des ailes de lutins, hein ? Harry gronda dans sa barbe.

- Maintenant que vous le dites, ma réserve est effectivement assez basse » dit l'homme posément. Harry fut incapable de dire s'il plaisantait ou non. Il semblait impossible de gagner contre cet homme... chauve-souris... goule... quoi qu'il soit.

Ils entrèrent par une série de portes en marbre sculptées d'un phénix, qui s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent dans un grondement inquiétant. Harry fut surpris de constater que l'intérieur du bâtiment apparaissait aussi grandiose que l'extérieur. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette dorée, des canapés à l'aspect antique mais confortable et plusieurs petits arbres en pots étaient disposés ça et là, et des photos d'enfants décoraient les murs. Curieusement, tous les enfants représentés dans les peintures semblait endormis. Il fut traîné jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la salle de réception, et, alors que Snape parlait à la jolie dame derrière le comptoir, il crut voir l'un des enfants bâiller.

« Est-ce que...

- Oui » dit Snape, qui se retourna ensuite pour s'en aller. Confus, Harry s'apprêtait à le suivre, lorsque la sorcière derrière le comptoir l'arrêta d'une main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

« A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, mon chéri , dit-elle.

- Oh. »

Au moment où Snape atteignit la porte, Harry se rappela la raison pour laquelle il avait initialement accepté de suivre l'homme. Il se retourna, se glissant sous la main de la femme, et courut vers lui.

« Hé ! Mon carnet ! »

Snape s'arrêta.

« Qu'en est-il ?

- Vous avez dit que si je me conduisais bien et que je venais sans faire d'histoires je pourrais le récupérer.

- Non, dit-il, sa voix empreinte de condescendance cruelle. J'ai dit que je considèrerait la possibilité de vous le rendre. J'ai considéré ... et j'ai décidé de refuser. Bonne nuit, Potter. »

Sur ce, l'homme passa la porte. Stupéfait, Harry resta immobile un instant, puis se rua vers la porte, mais constata qu'il n'y avait nulle poignée avec laquelle l'ouvrir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... Cette espèce de sale, pourri, _Lügen_, _Diebstahl_, bâtard ! _Ich töte ihn_! Hurla-t-il vers la porte.

- M. Potter ... » prononça une voix grave derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et vit la jolie femme encore debout, là où il l'avait laissée. Elle avait été rejointe par un homme, plus vieux et beaucoup plus grand, dont le visage austère rivalisait avec celui de son ancien gardien. Bien qu'il ne portait rien de ce que Harry associait habituellement à un garde, ses robes présentaient un aspect terne qui lui rappelait les agents de sécurité. Il tenait dans une main un bloc-notes, et dans l'autre une baguette.

« ... J'espère que tu ne vas pas nous poser plus de problèmes, hein gamin ? »

Harry fit la seule chose possible, hocha docilement la tête et suivit la jolie femme vers l'intérieur du manoir.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape regagna ses quartiers privés à Poudlard un peu après une heure du matin. Il se rendit aussitôt à son bar à alcool et sélectionna sa meilleure bouteille de cognac. Trente minutes plus tard, il s'était débarrassé de ses robes et contemplait son troisième verre dans son fauteuil préféré. Ses pensées tournoyaient, déterrant de vieux souvenirs qu'il avait cru oubliés. Souvenirs d'une époque moins compliquée, quand <em>ennemis<em> rimait avec _bagarres_ et _moqueries_, et quand sa plus grande responsabilité était de passer ses ASPIC. La nostalgie était un étrange compagnon pour quelqu'un comme lui, et les souvenirs de l'ennemi juré et de l'amourette de son enfance étaient particulièrement inattendus.

Il avait entendu parler de leur décès, évidemment. Albus y avait fait une vague référence. Assassinés par un moldu. Ironique. Triste. Vaguement pathétique. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup réfléchi à l'époque. Il n'avait à ce moment là ni vu, ni entendu parler des Potter depuis sept ans, depuis que – dans un acte très peu digne de Gryffondor – ils avaient fui la Grande-Bretagne et le combat.

Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils avaient eu un enfant.

Oublié jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive face à face avec leur incarnation. James, le narcissique plébéien, cheveux hirsutes et bouche obstinée, et les yeux de Lily, si brillants qu'ils auraient dû briller dans l'obscurité. Cela avait été... douloureux ? de voir ces traits oubliés sur un être vivant, non plus une idée du passé, mais quelqu'un qui pensait, et parlait, et _ressentait_. Il avait presque oublié que James et Lily avait été réels.

Il aurait souhaité ne jamais s'en souvenir.

Il aurait souhaité, pour des raisons purement égoïstes, que le cruel caprice du sort qui avait renvoyé Harry Potter dans les mains retorses que ses parents avaient fui autrefois n'ait jamais eu lieu. Et, sachant ce souhait désormais absolument vain, il souhaitait ne jamais revoir le garçon. Et pourtant, alors qu'il répétait ce vœux dans sa tête, encore et encore, sa main était posée sur le carnet volé, secouée régulièrement d'un tremblement, comme si elle luttait contre l'envie de l'ouvrir.

* * *

><p><em>Lederhosen:<em> Culotte de cuir, celles typiques du Tyrol et de la Bavière, avec leur belles bretelles...

_Lügen _: Menteur

_Diebstahl _: Voleur

_Ich töte ihn !_ : Je vais le tuer !


	3. La Forteresse enchantée

**Livre I**

**Chapitre 3 : La forteresse enchantée**

Les trois heures suivantes furent probablement les heures les plus désagréables de la courte vie de Harry. Quittant le hall d'entrée, il fut directement emmené dans une salle carrelée de blanc et bordée de douches. Tandis que la jolie femme, qui lui avait dit s'appeler 'Édith', attendait à l'extérieur, le grand homme, appelé Mr Mufflin, montait la garde devant la porte et, d'un ton qui n'autorisait pas la discussion, l'informait de ce qu'il devait faire. À contrecœur, Harry ôta ses vêtements en lambeaux et se doucha, frottant chacun de ses recoins jusqu'à ce que l'homme soit satisfait.

Une fois douché, et complètement humilié, Mr Mufflin fit un mouvement de sa baguette et murmura quelque chose, et Harry se retrouva soudain sec. Un autre mouvement de la baguette, un autre murmure, et quelques vêtements apparurent à ses pieds. Il s'agissait d'un simple short et T-shirt légers, fermés par un lacet, tout les deux d'un même bleu pâle. Ni chaussettes ni sous-vêtements n'apparurent. Il s'habilla rapidement. Au moment où il ferma sa chemise, le nom 'Harold' apparut sur sa poitrine gauche en fil bleu foncé.

De cette salle, il fut ensuite emmené dans une autre pièce qui ressemblait vaguement à un cabinet de médecin. Sauf qu'en place de coton-tiges et de stéthoscopes, on y trouvait des étagères chargées de fioles, remplies de différents liquides colorés et de globes oculaires qui semblaient bouger. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et l'homme le plus anguleux qu'il ait jamais vu se mit à lui tourner autour, levant vers son visage un de ces globes oculaires et l'observant de tous côtés. De temps en temps, l'homme émettait un « hhhmmm … » contemplatif, lui donnait une fiole à boire (Harry en vint rapidement à redouter ces « hhhmmm ... ») et griffonnait quelque chose dans un carnet. Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être des heures et au moins vingt fioles de « beurk » liquide, Édith et Mr Mufflin l'entraînèrent à travers un long corridor vers une porte du même bleu pâle que ses vêtements.

« Bon, Harry, dit Édith, qui s'était accroupie pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, je sais que tout ça doit être très déroutant et très effrayant pour toi, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. Nous allons nous assurer que plus rien de mauvais ne t'arrivera. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Franchement, ce n'était pas le cas. Comment pouvait-elle s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse confiance à quelqu'un ayant participé à un enlèvement d'enfant ? Elle avait probablement plus souvent eu à faire à des enfants bien plus jeunes et plus crédules que lui. En tout cas, fatigué et encore embarrassé par l'épreuve qu'avait été la douche, il souhaitait seulement qu'on le laisse tranquille pendant un moment, et hocha donc la tête.

« J'en suis ravie. Bon, je sais que tu es probablement très fatigué, donc je vais t'emmener au dortoir des garçons. Les autres dorment déjà, mais nous ne manquerons pas de faire les présentations demain matin, ça marche ? »

Il fit un hochement de la tête ... ou était-ce une crispation ? Il n'était pas entièrement sûr.

Ils ouvrirent la porte, et Harry put distinguer, dans la lumière filtrant du couloir, huit petit lits arrangés en deux colonnes le long de chaque mur. Sept d'entre eux accueillaient de petites masses, et Harry, s'avançant tranquillement vers le lit vide, pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait de petits garçons âgés de cinq à huit ans.

Lorsqu'il vit ces visages angéliques et tranquilles, son cœur se serra douloureusement, pensant aux mères et aux pères, quelque part dehors, qui étaient probablement inquiets et pleuraient pour chaque enfant volé. Dans un doux murmure, Édith lança un sort sur son nouveau lit qui s'élargit et s'allongea.

Déprimé, et soudain angoissé pour son avenir, il s'y glissa lentement. Il ne pensait pas que le sommeil serait possible après cette journée enivrante, effrayante, irritante, où il avait été propulsé dans ce monde où la magie était aussi courante qu'une pièce de cinq centimes. Cependant, il devait y avoir un sortilège sur le lit, car, dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, le monde devint noir et il se sentit sombrer vers un endroit chaud et calme.

* * *

><p>Les sept lits étaient vides quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il cligna des yeux comme un hibou, sa vision floue sans ses lunettes, et s'assit. Après quelques tâtonnements, il les trouva posées sur une table de nuit qui n'avait pas été là la veille. Il les mit et observa le dortoir. La lumière du soleil s'infiltrait dans la pièce à travers deux grandes fenêtres qui s'étiraient presque du sol au plafond, et à travers lesquelles il pouvait apercevoir la campagne paisible, ce qui n'aurait pas dû être possible puisqu'il savait ARES située en ville. Chaque tête et pied de lit était fait de barres dorées, dans un style ancien, et les lits étaient tous recouverts de draps identiques, en bleu marine et or. Des malles bleues aux fermetures dorées reposaient à leurs pieds. En observant ces dernières de près, il y vit des plaques portant chacune un nom. Hormis ces noms, seuls quelques dessins colorés au crayon et accrochés au dessus de chaque lit permettaient de les différencier.<p>

Le reste de la salle était décoré dans des tons crème, or et bleu, du mobilier aux luminaires. Une courte étagère et un coffre à jouets ouvert dévoilaient une collection de jouets pour enfants, des livres à colorier et des puzzles. Une horloge à pendule située à côté de la porte affichait sept heures dix. Il y avait une autre petite porte de l'autre côté la pièce, qui menait probablement à la salle de bain ou à un placard.

Il parvint à la constatation plutôt déprimante que ce pseudo-orphelinat était bien plus accueillant que sa petite chambre triste chez les Dursley ou que tout autre orphelinat non magique dont il ait entendu parler. Il fut aussi un peu déprimé de réaliser qu'il avait été placé dans une crèche. Soupirant, il sortit du lit, bien décidé à explorer les environs.

Quelque chose lui attrapa les chevilles.

« GAH ! »

Harry se rejeta immédiatement dans le lit. Un grand éclat de rire explosa quelque part sous lui. Curieux, il abaissa la tête sous le lit et y trouva sept visages espiègles le regardant avec un grand sourire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ses nouveaux camarades de dortoir avaient réussi tous les sept à se serrer sous son lit pour attendre qu'il se réveille. Il admira leur détermination.

« Eh bien, bonjour à vous aussi », leur dit-il. Les garçons rirent et sortirent de leur cachette.

« On t'a bien eu ! déclara un garçon couvert de taches de rousseur. T'as crié super fort ! »

Un enfant blond, une coupure sur le nez, l'imita en criant « gah » et sauta sur le lit à ses côtés. Cela provoqua une nouvelle ronde de fous rires, et même Harry sentit ses lèvres se plisser.

« Ton nom, c'est Harold, hein ? demanda celui qui semblait le plus âgé. C'est ce qu'il y a marqué sur ton coffre. »

Harry se leva et marcha vers le pied du lit. Effectivement, il avait là un autre coffre avec le nom 'Harold' gravé sur la plaque. D'où ces gens tenaient-ils ces trucs ? Il n'y avait tout de même pas des sorts pour chaque petite chose, si ? Il regarda les autres garçons, qui étaient maintenant tous entassés sur son lit et le regardaient avidement.

« Appelez-moi Harry.

- Comme moi ! dit le garçon blond. Il y a marqué 'William' sur mon coffre, mais mon vrai nom c'est Billy. Y a que les infirmières qui m'appellent 'William'.

- Ouais, les infirmières sont bizarres parfois, renchérit un des garçons plus âgés. Mon nom c'est Nat, même s'il y a marqué partout que je suis 'Nathaniel'. Blah.

- D'accord … dit Harry, pointant vers les deux garçons. Billy et Nat. Et les autres ?

- Edgar ! jeta le plus petit des garçons, avec un sourire où manquaient la moitié des dents.

- Brandon !

- Norton !

- Freddy !

- Michael !

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit Harry poliment.

- Hey, comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi vieux ? T'es encore plus vieux que Norton ! » s'écria Edgar.

Les garçons hochèrent tous de la tête à la question, et Nat et Norton lui jetèrent un regard soupçonneux. Harry se sentit soudain nerveux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les jeunes enfants, et il était incapable de se rappeler comment il avait été à leur âge. Avait-il été aussi hyperactif ? Il en doutait.

« Je ne sais pas. Snape a dit que c'est parce que je suis arrivé en Angleterre alors que j'étais déjà plus vieux » dit-il enfin. A la mention du nom de son principal ravisseur, les garçons se lancèrent des regards incrédules et horrifiés.

« Tu lui as vraiment parlé ?

- J'y crois pas !

- Il ne t'a pas fait manger ta langue ? Il m'a dit qu'il me ferait avaler ma langue quand j'ai commencé à poser des questions !

- Il peut vraiment tourner sa tête tout autour de son cou ? Norton a dit qu'il pouvait la tourner tout autour comme une chouette, mais je ne le crois pas ! déclara Freddy, qui avait été calme jusque-là.

- Comment tu pourrais le savoir, c'est une fille qui t'a récupéré ! rétorqua Norton.

- Je te crois pas quand même ! »

Voyant les choses dégénérer rapidement, Harry reprit la parole pour les distraire.

« Je n'ai pas vu sa tête tourner tout autour, mais c'est un sorcier. Il pourrait probablement se transformer en hibou et le faire sans problème.

- Oh oui, j'avais pas pensé à ça, concéda Freddy.

- Ce serait génial ! Je veux me transformer en chouette !

- Et moi en tigre !

- Quand _je_ serai un _vrai_ sorcier, je me transformerai en baleine et je ferai le tour du monde en nageant ! J'irai même jusqu'au fond de l'océan !

- Et tu feras quoi sur terre, idiot ! Si t'es une baleine, tu pourras pas escalader les montagnes ou remonter les ruisseaux.

- Ha ! Je deviendrai une baleine et un. .. un. .. chien ! Ou un singe ! Ou tout ce que je veux ! »

Très vite, les garçons se mirent à imaginer en quelle sorte d'animaux ils se transformeraient et dans quelles sortes d'aventures ils se lanceraient. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne se mettent à mimer leurs plans d'avenir, avec force aboiements, sauts et escalades dans tous les sens. Harry s'assit sur son lit et les regarda, déconcerté par la situation. Combien de temps allait-il devoir rester avec ces incarnations du chaos ?

Alors que Norton était sur le point d'être attaqué par une meute de lions métamorphes, la porte s'ouvrit et une femme à l'air jovial entra, habillée à la manière d'Édith la veille. Avec ses joues roses et rondes, Harry pensa qu'elle n'aurait pas dépareillé si on l'avait vue offrir des cookies au Père Noël au pôle nord. Les garçons stoppèrent immédiatement leurs activités, certains prenant involontairement un air contrit. La femme balaya la pièce du regard, posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et fronça les sourcils (et parvint à garder un air adorable, ce faisant).

« J'imagine que vous ne vous êtes pas brossé les dents ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, Miss Marilyn, répondirent-ils d'une voix.

- Vous êtes-vous lavé le visage ? Avez-vous changé de vêtements ? Préparé vos cartables ?

- Non, Miss Marilyn.

- Eh bien, faites-le, allez ! dit-elle, en frappant dans ses mains. Hop hop hop ! »

_Sinon je dirai au Père Noël que vous n'avez pas été sages_, ajouta Harry mentalement.

Les garçons se dispersèrent en un chaos organisé, certains prenant la direction de la deuxième porte, qui se révéla être celle de la salle de bain, tandis que d'autres se précipitèrent sur leurs coffres. Harry resta debout, sans savoir quoi faire. Miss Marilyn l'aperçut et s'avança jusqu'à lui.

« Tu es probablement Harold, commença-t-elle, un peu moins sévèrement que quand elle était entrée, tu _es_un peu plus vieux que ce à quoi nous sommes habitués, mais ne t'en fais pas. Je travaille à ARES depuis sa fondation, et j'ai vu des jeunes hommes et des jeunes femmes plus âgés que toi passer ces portes. Tu n'auras aucun problème.

- Madame, avec tout mon respect ... à quel sujet est-ce que je n'aurais aucun _problème _?

- Ils ne t'ont rien dit à propos d'ARES quand tu es entré ? Non, je suppose que tu es arrivé un petit peu tard... Bon, pour le moment, prépare-toi pour la journée. Je te ferai la présentation complète pendant que les garçons prennent leur leçons. »

- Des leçons ? Vous parlez de leçons pour sorciers ? demanda-t-il, impatient de les commencer lui-même.

- Oh non, juste la lecture, l'écriture et les mathématiques. Les sortilèges et autres ne sont pas enseignés avant au moins onze ans...

- J'ai presque onze ans... »

Il ne pouvait cacher l'enthousiasme dans sa voix. Pour tout incertain qu'était son avenir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que devenir un véritable sorcier résoudrait tous ses problèmes. Après tout, il semblait exister un sort pour tout faire. Il y aurait bien un sort qui lui permettrait de prendre sa revanche sur ce salaud de Snape et un autre pour le renvoyer en Allemagne. Snape avait bien dit que les sorciers allemands étaient plus libéraux et qu'ils ne kidnappaient pas les enfants. Il serait heureux là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui, eh bien... nous en reparlerons plus tard. Norton ! Viens ici et aide Harry. Montre-lui ce qu'il faut faire, comme tu l'as fait avec Edgar et Nathaniel, d'accord ? »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement pour aider certains des enfants les plus jeunes à préparer leur robe et leur fournitures, et Norton s'approcha et conduisit Harry dans la salle de bain. Harry imita le jeune garçon dans ses préparatifs pour la journée. La salle de bain contenait une étagère basse avec des petits paniers remplis d'articles d'hygiène personnelle. Ils se brossèrent les dents, se lavèrent le visage, et Harry tenta vaguement de dompter ses cheveux. Une fois de retour dans la salle, Norton ouvrit le coffre de Harry et en sortit un sac d'école noir. Tandis que le jeune garçon le remplissait avec des crayons, un carnet et d'autres articles, Harry se changea et mit de nouveaux vêtements, dans l'ensemble un peu plus sombres que les précédents mais identiques par ailleurs. Ils avaient tout juste fini de se préparer quand Miss Marilyn appela tout le monde.

Les enfants s'alignèrent tous, du plus âgé au plus jeune (sauf Harry qui s'attarda à la fin de la ligne), et se déplacèrent en file indienne vers le corridor, où ils furent rejoints par une autre ligne de garçons en vert et deux lignes de filles en rose et violet. Au total, le cortège comprenait environ quarante enfants, cinq surveillantes et deux grands « gardes ».

Ils traversèrent une série de couloirs jusqu'à une grande salle à manger, où deux séries de tables parallèles les attendaient, une autre table plus courte leur faisant face. Les filles allèrent à l'une des longues tables, les garçons à l'autre, et les adultes prirent la plus courte afin de pouvoir les surveiller tous. Les tables étaient toutes entièrement préparées, et accueillaient de grands plats où s'empilaient toutes sortes d'aliments. Quand tout le monde fut installé, chacun s'inclina et prit les mains de son voisin pour prier.

« Que Dieu bénisse la Grande-Bretagne, commença Miss Marilyn.

- Que Dieu bénisse la Grande-Bretagne, reprirent-ils tous.

- Que Dieu bénisse la Communauté Magique. Que Dieu me bénisse, que je puisse devenir puissant, sage et courageux. Bénis mes frères, afin qu'ils puissent devenir puissants, sages et courageux à mes côtés. Et bénis le Père de la Nouvelle Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, afin qu'il puisse nous conduire à un monde de gloire et de justice pour tous les sorciers. Amen. »

Après la prière, qui laissa à Harry le sentiment troublant d'être un étranger, la salle à manger éclata dans un chaos sans nom, les enfants remplissant leurs assiettes de nourriture et s'échangeant les plats. Harry attrapa quelques gaufres, œufs et saucisses, réalisant à ce moment-là à quel point il était affamé. Il n'avait rien mangé d'autre que quelques tomates le matin précédent. Peu à peu, les ventres se remplirent, et les enfants commencèrent à bavarder.

L'ambiance était très amicale, et Harry se demanda comment ces enfants pouvaient ne pas être bouleversés, ou au moins attristés, d'avoir été arrachés à leurs familles. Leurs parents ne pouvaient quand même pas tous avoir été aussi misérablement égoïstes et négligents que les Dursley l'avaient été pour lui ! Et pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne mentionnait leur père ou leur mère, ou des frères et sœurs, ou des amis passés, ou des animaux. C'était comme s'ils avaient complètement oublié leur vie d'avant ARES.

Il eut la terrible prémonition que c'était une forme de magie, et comme il regardait son petit déjeuner si merveilleusement délicieux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait été enchanté d'une manière ou d'une autre. S'il restait à ARES assez longtemps, allait-il lui aussi oublier sa famille ? Les trois dernières années, passées cloîtré au numéro quatre de Privet Drive avec les Dursley, ne lui manqueraient pas, mais pour ses parents ? Qu'arriverait-il aux souvenirs des étés qu'ils avaient passés ensemble à se promener sur la plage, aux festivals de printemps, aux Noëls ? Qu'arriverait-il à tous ces moments calmes qu'ils avaient passés ensemble dans le studio, sa mère lui enseignant la perspective et les proportions, et son père la bonne façon de modeler l'argile?

Bien qu'encore affamé, Harry repoussa son assiette.

Il passa le reste du petit déjeuner à écouter les autres enfants, et à reconstituer ce que sa vie allait être à ARES. Ça ressemblait un peu à un internat. Tout le monde se levait en même temps, allait prendre le petit déjeuner en même temps, prenait des cours sur des sujets génériques comme les mathématiques et la géographie, déjeunait, il y avait des récréations et des périodes dédiées au jeu, aux contes, à l'étude et aux devoirs, une douche juste avant dîner, une préparation pour se coucher et enfin extinction des feux. Bien que rien n'ait été dit directement, il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait ni week-ends, ni vacances. Puis il surprit une conversation à la table des filles impliquant le mot « quarantaine ».

« Miss Rachel dit que j'en aurai fini avec la quarantaine vendredi. Je vais pouvoir venir avec vous samedi prochain si je ne tombe pas malade d'ici là, déclara une fillette de huit ans, aux cheveux ébène tirés vers le haut en queue de cheval et portant une tenue violette. Son amie en rose à côté d'elle poussa un cri de joie aigu, et commença à parler avec un accent irlandais.

- C'est génial ! C'est pas drôle d'aller quelque part sans toi. Beth se moque de moi quand t'es pas là.

- Si elle essaie alors que je suis là, je vais lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, et on verra bien ensuite qui voudra l'adopter ! »

Les petites filles rirent et commencèrent à parler de Beth et de tous les sales tours qu'elles lui feraient quand les adultes ne regarderaient pas. Harry se tourna vers Norton.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe le samedi ? »

Norton eut un air contrarié.

« Les goûters d'adoption. Ils sont vraiment barbants. On va se balader dans une salle et des adultes vont nous parler de trucs. Parfois, un enfant se fait adopter, mais c'est surtout une perte de temps. Et la nourriture est toujours très bizarre aussi.

- Des goûters d'adoption ? Qui nous adopte ? Qui se fait adopter ? C'est quoi la quarantaine ?

- La vache, je sais pas. La quarantaine, c'est juste quand on attend pour voir si on tombe malades. Parfois, un enfant choppe quelque chose comme la varicelle, sauf qu'ils ont des taches bleues et que les lumières s'éteignent à chaque fois qu'ils éternuent. Si tu réussis à ne pas tomber malade après un certain temps, tu gagnes le droit d'aller aux goûters. Je ne sais pas qui nous adopte ... des sorciers et des sorcières, je suppose.

- Combien de temps faut-il habituellement pour se faire adopter ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais les plus jeunes se font habituellement récupérer assez vite. Ça fait trois mois que je suis ici, et je suis resté le plus longtemps de notre classe », dit-il, brillant de fierté. Il ne semblait pas réaliser que rester aussi longtemps signifiait que personne ne voulait le ramener chez lui. Harry n'eut pas le courage de le lui suggérer. Franchement, il était probablement dans le même bateau. Qui voudrait adopter quelqu'un d'aussi vieux que lui ? Si ce que Snape avait dit était vrai, il serait de toute façon bientôt envoyé à l'école, à quoi bon alors se faire adopter ?

Le petit déjeuner prit fin, et tandis que les surveillantes et les gardes escortaient les enfants à leurs leçons, Miss Marilyn l'emmena dans un petit bureau pour une discussion privée. Le bureau ressemblait à un bureau comme les autres, sauf qu'il travaillait par lui-même. Le casier à lettres semblait se battre avec l'armoire à classeurs, crachant ou avalant des morceaux de parchemin qui zigzaguaient dans les airs. Un diagramme accroché au mur représentait le siège d'ARES dans son intégralité, parcouru de petits points colorés qui s'y déplaçaient. Harry soupçonna que chaque point représentait une personne, ce qui sembla être confirmé par le point bleu et le point noir qui occupaient la pièce dans laquelle il était actuellement.

« Maintenant, Harry, je veux juste prendre un moment pour voir comment tu vas et t'expliquer quelques petites choses. Tu sembles avoir supporté tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à présent sans sourciller, mais je suis sûre que tout cela doit être déconcertant, dit-elle.

- Oh... eh bien, oui... Je ne sais pas. C'est étrange... un peu effrayant, mais... pas _trop_ étrange en fait... pas encore. Vous semblez bien vous occuper de tous les enfants, même si vous les avez _enlevés_. »

La femme toussa dans sa main à sa dernière déclaration. « Oui, eh bien... il y a de bonnes raisons à cela, je t'assure. Le plus important, c'est que c'est dangereux, autant pour l'enfant que pour sa famille non-magique, de soudainement avoir une sorcière ou un sorcier dans la famille. Personne ne comprend ce qui se passe et le résultat peut parfois être... tragique. Avant la fondation d'ARES, il y avait beaucoup d'histoires d'horreur sur des enfants sorciers maltraités ou tués par leurs parents, qui avaient confondu leur magie avec les signes d'une possession démoniaque ou de l'Antéchrist. J'espère que tu comprends que tous les enfants ici, toi y compris, ont été enlevés pour leur propre protection ? »

Il n'aimait pas ça.

Les parents devraient au moins avoir une chance, pensa-il. L'idée que ses parents auraient pu le rejeter parce qu'il contrôlait la magie lui paraissait absurde. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'ils en auraient été ravis. En même temps, ses parents avaient été des artistes. Ils étaient bizarres selon les normes de la plupart des gens. Le foyer des Dursley n'aurait certainement pas été un lieu sûr pour un enfant avec des talents _inhabituels_. Auraient-ils autant adoré Dudley s'il s'était mis à faire léviter des objets ou s'il s'était transformé en hibou ? Et bien sûr, les gens d'ARES étaient convaincus qu'ils faisaient ce qui était le mieux pour les enfants.

Sauf peut-être Snape. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce salaud insensible, menteur, aux cheveux graisseux, pouvait être autorisé à s'approcher d'un quelconque enfant.

« Oui, bien sûr, Madame.

- Je suis heureuse que tu comprennes. Voyons, je sais qu'on ne t'a pas donné d'explication précise sur ce que nous faisons ici à ARES. Fondamentalement, nous sommes un centre de transition. Les enfants qui manifestent des aptitudes magiques sont amenés ici de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Nous vous enregistrons tout d'abord comme citoyens de la Communauté des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, puis vous passez un examen de santé complet, vous vous faites vacciner – je suis sûre que tu te souviens de toutes ces horribles potions que tu as dû boire quand tu es arrivé – et enfin nous vous retenons en observation pour une période de trois semaines pour nous assurer que vous ne tomberez pas malades. Malheureusement, beaucoup d'enfants attrapent tout de même la variole bleue ou la dernière grippe magique malgré les vaccins. Cette période d'observation aide également les enfants à s'adapter à vivre loin de leurs familles, à s'habituer à la magie, etc. Cependant, notre objectif principal reste de trouver à tous ces enfants un bon foyer, celui d'un sorcier convenable.

- C'est à ça que servent les goûters d'adoption ?

- Ah, tu as déjà entendu quelque chose sur ce sujet ?

- J'ai entendu dire que les enfants les plus jeunes sont les premiers à se faire adopter. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je risque de rester ici pendant très longtemps. »

Elle lui donna un sourire compatissant.

« C'est de cela en particulier dont je voulais te parler, Harold. Je crains que tes chances d'être adopté soient... eh bien, très minces. La bonne nouvelle, par contre, c'est que tu seras assez âgé en septembre pour aller à une école pour sorciers. Comme les maladies infantiles ne sont plus vraiment un souci à ton âge, nous allons ignorer la période de quarantaine et te laisser assister à certains des goûters d'adoption – pour te donner une chance – mais si tu n'es pas adopté, quand tu iras à l'école, tu deviendras alors un pupille de la Communauté et tu seras sous la tutelle de l'administration de ton école. Comprends-tu ?

- Si je ne suis pas adopté par une famille de sorciers, je serai adopté par l'école... Pourrais-je garder mon nom de famille dans ce cas ?

- Bien sûr. Je dois dire, jeune homme, que tu prends tout cela plutôt bien.

Harry lui fit un sourire sardonique.

« Je suis habitué aux grands changements soudains dans ma vie. »

Miss Marilyn n'apprécierait pleinement ce qu'il avait voulu dire que plus tard ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle se mettrait à étudier plus attentivement la vie de Harold James Potter. Son histoire se déroulerait devant elle comme un récit dramatique en période de guerre. Ses parents avaient été des sorciers, ce qui aurait été un avantage majeur pour son avenir, s'ils n'avaient pas aussi tous deux été très haut sur la liste des personnes pourchassées par Vous-Savez-Qui. Ils avaient été de ligue avec Dumbledore, James Potter avait même été un Auror, mais ils avaient fui le pays et la lutte peu après la naissance de leur fils.

Personne ne savait ce qui leur était arrivé. Apparemment quelques sources les avaient signalés en France, mais plus aucune information n'avait été rapportée après cela. Le compte-rendu de Snape suggérait qu'ils s'étaient complètement coupés du monde des sorciers, vivant comme des artistes Moldus dans un studio de Cologne. Harry ne savait rien de plus.

Ils étaient morts avec leurs secrets, et, sans que personne ne sache qu'il était un sorcier, Harry avait été renvoyé en Angleterre pour vivre avec sa famille moldue. Et quelle famille affreuse ils semblaient avoir été ! Un cadenas sur la porte de la chambre, pas d'éducation, et le Dr Helm avait même trouvé des preuves de malnutrition !

C'était les cas comme celui-ci qui rendait Miss Marilyn fière d'avoir soutenu Vous-Savez-Qui pendant la guerre, puis d'avoir pris une position à ARES. Qui savait ce qui aurait pu arriver au pauvre Harold sinon ? Élevé par des parents abusifs, persuadé d'être un moldu ordinaire, sans jamais comprendre les évènements étranges qui le poursuivraient toute sa vie. Si, par pur hasard, l'ancien gouvernement l'avait repéré, il aurait été propulsé dans la société sans rien sur quoi s'appuyer, et aurait probablement échoué lamentablement parmi les rebuts de la société.

Mais grâce au dur labeur d'ARES, aucun enfant n'avait jamais été laissé affamé ni n'avait eu à se débattre seul pour trouver son chemin. Ils élevaient leurs enfants pour qu'ils deviennent _tous_ des membres de la société obéissants, productifs et fiers. Quelle chance avait Harold, quelle chance avaient tous les enfants sorciers, d'avoir un souverain aussi compatissant que Vous-Savez-Qui !

* * *

><p>NdT: J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu! J'ai pris un peu de retard sur mes traductions, et je pars en vacances, donc jusqu'à nouvel ordre je publierai les prochains chapitres à intervalles de deux semaines. Bonne lecture!<p> 


	4. Le Prince, le Voyou et l'As de coeur

**Livre I**

**Chapitre 4 : Le prince, le voyou et l'as de cœur**

Les quatre jours suivants passèrent tranquillement, avec la même routine que ce tout premier matin. Harry fit la même chose que les autres enfants, sauf pendant les heures de leçons, qu'il passa à étudier dans son coin - il n'avait reçu aucune scolarité depuis ses huit ans, mais il avait fait une bonne partie des devoirs de mathématiques de Dudley chez les Dursley, et il avait déjà de bonnes connaissances en géographie - et pendant les récréations, qu'il passa généralement à lire « _Sorcières, Sorciers et autres Sorcelleries ; le guide pratique de la société magique moderne de Grande Bretagne_ ». Miss Marilyn lui avait donné le livre, espérant ainsi qu'il arrêterait d'inonder tout le monde de questions.

Les explications données par le livre étaient généralement plutôt vagues et les concepts auxquels il faisait référence étaient souvent incompréhensibles ou erronés, mais Harry parvint à se faire une idée approximative du Monde Magique. Les personnes sans magie étaient des Moldus, et comme ses deux parents étaient Moldus, il était lui-même d'ascendance moldue. Pas exactement courant, mais pas vraiment rare non plus. Les sorciers et sorcières nés de parents sorciers étaient appelés des sang-pur. Harry se demanda comment les enfants sorciers nés d'un Moldu et d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière étaient appelés. N'ayant trouvé le terme nulle part, il supposa que les cas devaient être vraiment rares.

D'après le livre, les sorciers habitaient souvent à proximité ou au milieu de communautés moldues, mais il n'y avait presque jamais de contacts entre les deux sociétés. Les sorciers avaient leur propre gouvernement, leur économie, leur système éducatif et leur culture, le tout complètement indépendant de ceux des moldus. Pour autant que les moldus le sachent, la magie n'existait pas. Il était même apparemment illégal d'épouser un moldu ou de faire affaire avec l'un d'eux. Cela expliquait du coup pourquoi il n'y avait pas d'enfant d'héritage mixte.

Hormis ces différences, le monde sorcier évoluait à peu près comme celui des moldus, avec la magie en plus pour la moindre petite chose. Il y avait des radios (mais pas de télévisions, bizarrement), des journaux (avec des images qui bougeaient !) et toutes sortes de magazines (il se demandait bien ce que pouvait contenir l'Hebdomadaire des Potions). Il y avait des évènements sportifs (le Quidditch était apparemment le sport national), un large choix de loisirs, des festivals et quelques traditions spécifiques pour Halloween et Noël. Toutes celles-là lui paraissaient étranges, mais aussi bien amusantes. Le système de gouvernement était un croisement entre une monarchie et une bureaucratie, avec une Chambre des représentants, le Magenmagot, qui semblait ne pas servir à grand-chose. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver qui était le chef d'état, mais savait juste qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'un roi, ni d'une reine, ni de tout autre titre de royauté. Le livre faisait toujours référence à cette personne par Vous-Savez-Qui, et cela le frustrait beaucoup car lui, en fait, ne le savait pas.

Il avait presque atteint le chapitre sur les destinations de vacances pour sorciers lorsque samedi arriva. Tous les garçons passèrent un peu plus de temps dans la salle de bain, se préparant soigneusement pour la journée et aidant leurs amis plus jeunes. Quelques paris amicaux furent faits sur celui qui serait choisi ce jour-là. Après un petit déjeuner particulièrement animé, tout le monde alla prendre ses leçons, mais les enfants étaient régulièrement appelés par groupes de quatre ou cinq. Quand ils revenaient, c'était avec des cheveux coupés, peignés ou tout simplement coiffés. Harry eut aussi droit à son tour, et on le fit asseoir sur un tabouret dans la salle des douches. Son coiffeur, un homme vieillissant à la moustache soigneusement taillée, n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour déclarer sa tignasse combat perdu d'avance.

Dès que le déjeuner fut terminé, la plupart des garçons et des filles furent regroupés en deux lignes. Une douzaine d'enfants restèrent en arrière, certains gratifiant le départ de leurs camarades d'une moue dépitée, avant de s'en aller en récréation et en période d'études. Harry et les autres, encadrés par deux surveillantes et deux gardes, furent conduits dans une salle qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. C'était une petite pièce aux murs blancs et sobres et au sol parqueté. Un grand placard placé au milieu de la pièce en constituait le seul ameublement. Il était taillé dans un bois sombre, avec une poignée en laiton en forme de lion, et Harry put distinguer une série de symboles incrustés le long de ses bords lorsqu'il s'approcha.

Miss Marilyn s'approcha du placard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre de gousset, acquiesça de la tête puis tapota la porte avec sa baguette. '_Aquo questo portello all'altro lato_'. Les symboles virèrent au violet électrique puis oscillèrent vers un bleu pâle avant de redevenir complètement noirs. Lorsqu'ils furent complètement éteints, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Bordel ! Murmura Harry, apercevant à travers la porte non pas le fond d'un placard mais le parloir d'un grand manoir.

- Harold !

- Pardon miss Marilyn. »

Elle laissa passer le juron et s'écarta du chemin pour permettre aux enfants d'entrer dans le parloir. Lorsque Harry passa la porte, il se sentit un bref instant désorienté, comme s'il venait de quitter un tapis roulant. Il s'écarta vivement du chemin pour permettre à leurs gardiens d'entrer derrière lui, puis se retourna. Apparemment, ils venaient tous d'entrer dans la pièce via une horloge à pendule, et Harry secoua la tête à cette idée. Le placard et l'horloge étaient-ils seulement reliés l'un à l'autre, ou pouvaient-ils aussi se connecter avec d'autres meubles ? Et si les sorciers étaient capables de ce genre de choses, pourquoi Snape l'avait-il emmené en voiture jusqu'à ARES ?

Harry préféra rester auprès des adultes dans un premier temps, mais les autres enfants se dispersèrent rapidement, formant des petits groupes de jeu ou explorant la pièce. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs charmante, donnant une impression d'ancienneté que Harry devinait être la norme pour le monde magique. Il y avait là une énorme cheminée de marbre blanc, sculptée de dragons, d'un phénix et de quelques autres créatures de feu que Harry ne reconnaissait pas. Parsemant la pièce, quelques meubles élégants semblaient avoir été choisis plus pour leur beauté que pour leur confort, et une longue table chargée d'un assortiment de petits fours trônait au centre.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Au manoir Gnarlsbriar, répondit distraitement l'un des gardes, alors qu'il surveillait la pièce et s'assurait qu'aucun des enfants n'y fasse de dégâts. La résidence d'été de la famille Brimwoods, un peu au sud d'Edimbourg. »

Harry leva la tête vers un énorme lustre d'or et de cristal, chargé de bougies de cire. « Est-ce que toutes les maisons de sorciers sont aussi jolies ? »

L'homme grogna. « Ils aiment à le prétendre en tout cas. Allez, file, Harold, c'est pas mon boulot de répondre à tes questions. »

Il fronça les sourcils, puis obéit. Il alla se placer près d'une fenêtre grande ouverte, et se mit à observer la campagne écossaise verdoyante. Il pouvait deviner au loin les formes sombres de chevaux broutant dans des enclos. Il essaya d'éloigner ses pensées de toutes les choses bizarres qui pourraient lui arriver en fixant son attention sur ces chevaux et leur étrange coloration. Mais plus il les regardait, et plus ils lui semblaient bizarres. Est-ce que c'étaient des ailes, ça ?

Le bruit de portes s'ouvrant, puis celui de nombreux pas étouffés par les tapis attira son attention vers le fond du parloir. Environ vingt sorciers et sorcières entrèrent, tous en couple. Harry supposa d'abord que ces couples étaient mari et femme, mais un des couples comprenait deux femmes, et deux autres des hommes. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur cette étrange disposition, les sorciers et sorcières - car ils ne pouvaient être autre chose, vêtus de leurs longues robes ouvragées et, parfois, de leur chapeaux pointus - se répartirent dans la pièce et se mirent immédiatement à accaparer certains enfants. A chaque fois qu'un enfant se faisait aborder, il arrêtait ce qu'il était en train de faire pour parler aux adultes. Certains des enfants avaient plus de succès que les autres. Les plus intrépides arboraient un sourire éclatant et bavardaient avec les adultes comme avec des amis, tandis que d'autres bégayaient, ou regardaient timidement le sol, ou éclataient presque en sanglots. Harry eut le sentiment qu'il se retrouverait probablement dans cette seconde catégorie, et, malgré sa profonde curiosité, préféra se retourner vers la fenêtre, priant pour que personne ne l'approche.

Cela sembla marcher pour un temps. Les adultes passaient à côté de lui, lui lançant parfois des regards curieux, mais sans jamais s'arrêter. Avec toute cette indifférence, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Harry ne surprenne des conversations qu'il n'était pas censé entendre. Un des couples d'hommes, tous les deux jeunes, minces et vêtus dans un style qui rappelait à Harry celui des comptables, s'arrêtèrent à deux pas de lui et se mirent à bavarder.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix, Robert, tu ne trouves pas ? dit le plus hâlé des deux.

- Joséphine nous avait prévenus. Il lui a fallu deux ans et pas moins de huit goûters avant de trouver Carolyn. C'est jamais gagné d'avance quand on traite avec du cheptel moldu. »

Cheptel ? Ils étaient venus chercher quoi ici ? Des enfants ou du bétail ?

« Le petit garçon aux cheveux roux a du potentiel, on devrait le regarder de plus près.

- Il est un peu trouillard.

- Il n'a que cinq ans, il peut encore être dressé. »

Va chercher. Parle. Assis. Ne bouge pas.

« J'aurais préféré un petit brun ou un blond. S'il ne nous ressemble pas un minimum, on aura l'air d'une famille mal assortie. Tu te rappelles de Dorsey ? Lui et sa femme ont la peau légèrement mate, mais ils n'ont adopté que des enfants roux. Sur leurs photos de famille, on dirait qu'ils ont été envahis par des lutins avec des taches de rousseur. »

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire, et Harry sentit grandir en lui un élan de ressentiment. Les rires stoppèrent soudain, et les deux hommes se tournèrent lentement vers lui. Ils parurent étonnés de le découvrir là, et plus encore stupéfaits par le sentiment malveillant présent dans ses yeux verts étincelants.

« Oh... B-Bonjour, » commença le blond, évidemment embarrassé. Son partenaire - Harry supposa qu'ils formaient un de ces 'couples spéciaux' dont sa mère lui avait parlé - parut surpris, mais se reprit rapidement et lui jeta un regard condescendant. Il y avait là certainement plus complaisance que dans les sourires de Dudley, mais ce regard était loin d'être aussi désagréable que ceux de Snape l'avaient été. Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir comment se comporter de manière polie et convenable envers un sorcier adulte, mais il était certain de savoir comment être grossier. C'était facile, grossier.

« Hallo. Mein Name ist Harry. Ihr seid unheimlich eingebildet, oberflächlich und aufgeblasen. Ich würde euch nicht einmal eine Katze adoptieren lassen, geschweige denn einen kleinen Jungen, »(1) divagua-t-il. Les deux sorciers le regardèrent d'un air ébahi, puis le blond ouvrit précipitamment la brochure qu'il avait à la main et la feuilleta. Harry supposa d'abord qu'il cherchait une traduction pour ce qu'il venait de dire, mais fut repris un instant plus tard lorsque le sorcier finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« Ah... Harold James Potter. Né anglais, mais a grandi en Allemagne. Rentré en Angleterre vers huit ou neuf ans. Oh, regarde ça... presque onze ans déjà. ARES ne l'a récupéré que la semaine dernière. Tu te rends compte ? On en voit rarement des aussi vieux.

- Kein Grund so mich anzugaffen, du Fisch. (2)

- Tu es sûr que les Allemands n'ont pas voulu se débarrasser de lui ?

- Robert !

- Il est en train de se moquer de nous, Kyle. »

Harry leur sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Euh... oui, eh bien... il est brun, lui. Et ta mère avait les yeux verts, à ce qu'il me semble. »

Harry et Robert lancèrent un regard incrédule à l'homme blond.

« N'y pense même pas. Sait-on seulement s'il parle anglais ? Oublie cette question, bien sûr qu'il parle anglais. C'est déjà assez désagréable de devoir subir des effronteries dans une langue, alors dans deux...

- Pourquoi pas ? Comme ça vous pourriez chacun avoir votre propre dialecte sarcastique, proposa Harry.

- Oui, bonne idée, enchaîna Kyle, et tu aurais bien sûr droit aux sarcasmes en anglais. Je suis sûr que tu saurais les apprécier mieux que quiconque. »

Les lèvres de Harry se plissèrent malgré lui. Il leur en voulait toujours, mais ils formaient un couple... mignon ? Lorsque Kyle aperçut cette petite perte de contrôle, il fit un grand sourire.

« Oh, et en plus il est mignon ! Presque onze ans et toujours adorable. »

Harry rougit, ce qui sembla ravir Kyle encore plus.

« Non, dit Robert fermement, hors de question. A part ses cheveux foncés - et encore, on n'est pas sûr de savoir si c'est leur couleur naturelle ou s'il a simplement la tignasse mal lavée - il est exactement l'inverse de tout ce que nous étions venus chercher ! Il est trop vieux, irrespectueux, il ne me ressemble pas du tout et en plus... il a fallu dix ans pour que sa magie se manifeste ? Il est probablement à deux doigts d'être un Cracmol.

- Hé, de quoi vous me traitez, là ? objecta Harry.

- De Cracmol ! Un Moldu né de parents sorciers. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vous enseignent à l'école ?

- Comment fabriquer des bonshommes à partir des bâtons de crèmes glacées, mais ça ne compte pas. Je vais aller dans une vraie école pour sorciers à partir de septembre, je m'en fiche du reste.

- Tu vois ? On l'aurait à la maison pour quoi, un mois ? Et ensuite il s'en irait dans un quelconque centre d'apprentissage pour fabriquer des bougies pendant le reste de l'année.

- Oooh... Mais Robby-

- Non, un point c'est tout ! Je pars discuter avec le petit blondinet là-bas, rejoins-moi quand ton bon sens te sera revenu. » Ceci dit, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, laissant Harry seul avec Kyle. L'homme posa ses mains sur ses hanches et prit une expression qui, soudainement, douloureusement, rappela à Harry sa mère. Il se retourna hâtivement vers la fenêtre.

« Je suis désolé, Harold, il fait encore son têtu, dit le sorcier, sans se rendre compte que Harry tentait de l'ignorer.

- Il m'a paru tout à fait sensé. »

Le silence s'établit, et Harry se demanda si Kyle avait enfin compris et s'en était allé. Mais non, le voilà qui s'approchait de la fenêtre pour savoir ce qu'il regardait. Il parut surpris, puis un air de compréhension apparut sur son visage et il se retourna vers le jeune homme.

« Tu peux les voir, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il.

- Quoi, les chevaux ? Bien sûr, ma vue n'est pas si mauvaise que ça.

- Harold, ce ne sont pas des chevaux, mais des sombrals. Des créatures d'outre-monde. Seul quelqu'un qui a déjà regardé la mort en face peut les voir.

- ...

- Harold...

- Harry. Je m'appelle Harry.

- D'accord, Harry. Pourquoi sembles-tu tellement contre l'idée d'être adopté ?

- J'ai déjà été adopté une fois, ça m'a bien suffi, merci. Je préfèrerais vivre seul.

- Ah... »

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant quelques temps, et Harry médita sur les sombrals, la mort et la famille, et sur la manière dont tout était emmêlé dans sa vie. Il avait presque oublié la présence de Kyle quand celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule. « Si jamais tu changes d'avis un jour, tu pourras nous contacter, Robert ou moi, à cette adresse. »

Il passa à Harry une carte de visite sur laquelle était écrit :

ROBERT ALLEN REIGER

AVOCAT

DROIT PENAL ET DROIT COMMUN

165 RUE TAPERTY, LONDRES

« Je suis son secrétaire, donc je recevrai ta lettre en premier si tu décides d'écrire. »

Harry examina la carte puis dévisagea Kyle, perplexe. « Merci, monsieur, mais... pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Je suis un étranger, et ça ne vous apporte rien de devenir mon ami.

- J'ai un pressentiment à ton sujet, Harry. Je pense que tu vas devenir quelqu'un d'important. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de monde pendant ma carrière, et je sais de quoi je parle. Tu as une forte personnalité, elle brille intensément à travers ces yeux superbes. Dans dix ou quinze ans, Robert se mordra les doigts d'avoir laissé passé l'occasion de t'adopter, je suis prêt à parier ma baguette là-dessus. »

Harry rougit au compliment inattendu, et douta de sa sincérité. Il n'avait pas du tout le sentiment d'être spécial. Il se sentait plutôt fatigué, minuscule et un petit peu seul. Kyle lui fit un sourire d'encouragement, lui tapota l'épaule puis partit rejoindre son… mari ? Patron ? Harry regarda la carte d'un œil songeur, puis la glissa dans les plis de son T-shirt.

Harry ne fut plus dérangé par les autres couples d'adultes de toute l'heure et demie restante, et son regard finit par retomber sur les sombrals. Les adultes s'en allèrent les uns après les autres, quelques-uns tenant par la main un enfant, mais la majorité des enfants restèrent là et finirent par le rejoindre près de la fenêtre.

« Hé, Harry, commença Norton, inclinant la tête avec curiosité, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Les sombrals, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

- C'est quoi un sombral ? »

Harry fut pris de court, sans savoir quoi dire. Pouvait-il réellement parler à ces enfants de huit ans de quelque chose d'aussi sinistre, de ces chevaux qu'on ne pouvait voir que si l'on avait déjà vu la mort ? Lui avait dix ans, et il n'aimait déjà pas l'idée de pouvoir les voir à son âge.

« C'est une espèce d'oiseau. Tu les vois là-bas, les petits bruns qui bondissent sur le gazon ?

- Oh.. Je croyais que c'étaient juste des moineaux. »

Edgard, le plus jeune des enfants, s'approcha de Harry et regarda vers les enclos au loin. Il jeta alors au garçon plus âgé un regard confus, mais ne dit rien. Ce fut pour Harry comme une épiphanie. Il se rendit compte que la mort ne se souciait pas de qui elle touchait, ni de qui elle laissait sur son passage. C'était une réalité horrible, effrayante. Harry s'en sentit plus âgé, plus sage et plus préparé pour ce que l'avenir lui réservait, et il fut content d'avoir eu cette révélation.

* * *

><p>1) Bonjour. Je m'appelle Harry. Vous êtes prétentieux, superficiel et plein de suffisance. Je n'oserais même pas vous laisser adopter un chat, alors un petit garçon...<p>

2) C'est pas une raison pour me dévisager, morue.

* * *

><p>NdA : Une partie des personnages qui apparaîtront dans le premier livre de la série (oui, je compte bien décrire les sept années complètes de la vie de Harry à Poudlard, comme Rowling) vous sembleront superflus puisqu'ils n'interviendront pas beaucoup dans la trame actuelle, mais ils vont presque tous faire leur réapparition dans les livres suivants, y compris certains des orphelins, Kyle et Robert (qui va effectivement regretter de ne pas avoir adopté Harry quand il le pouvait). Soyez patients.<p>

Par ailleurs, si Harry vous semble agir de manière différente de sa personnalité canon, c'est normal vu les circonstances. Le Harry de Rowling a été élevé chez les Dursleys dès l'âge de un an, tandis que mon Harry a vécu avec ses parents en Allemagne jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans, et les a ensuite perdus. Je le décris donc comme ayant plus confiance en soi du fait d'avoir vécu avec ses parents aimants, et il sait que ce sont les Dursley qui se comportaient de manière anormale quand il était avec eux, et non pas lui. Pour le moment, l'avis qu'il a sur le monde magique est que sa vie y sera meilleure que chez les Dursley, mais pas aussi bien qu'avec ses parents, donc il pourra apparaître cynique par moments, puis complètement enchanté à d'autres.

PS: Pour ceux que ça dérangerait, oui il y aura de temps en temps quelques couples yaoi comme Kyle et Robert (et parfois quelques couples lesbiens), mais rien de graphique, et la plupart des personnages de l'histoire, y compris Harry, seront hétéros. Il n'y aura pas d'hommes enceints. Et, au cas où vous vous inquiéteriez, Voldemort est toujours aussi délicieusement méchant (quoiqu'un peu moins déchaîné et beaucoup moins détraqué), sans avoir recours à la pédophilie.


	5. La Vierge et le Dragon

**Livre I**

**Chapitre 5 : La Vierge et le Dragon**

Edgard ne rentra pas à ARES avec Harry et les autres garçons ce jour-là, ce qui fut aussi le cas d'une des petites filles de six ans, mais Harry ne la connaissait pas. Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur dortoir, Harry fut surpris de voir que le lit et la malle du petit garçon avaient disparu, de même que tous ses crayonnages. Aucun des autres garçons n'en sembla étonné, ils avaient plutôt l'air de penser qu'Edgard venait de les battre à un jeu de loterie, et le maudissaient gentiment. Pour Harry, cette disparition fut atroce. Imaginer que lui ou qu'un autre des enfants pourrait disparaître ainsi sans laisser aucune trace...

Quand tout le monde fut endormi, Harry décida d'éviter son lit comme la peste, l'imaginant enchanté avec quelque sort odieux qui lui ferait oublier Edgard, oublier ses parents, s'oublier lui même. Il passa la nuit à dessiner des croquis de l'enfant disparu, utilisant ses crayons de couleur et son nouveau cahier de textes. Une fois terminé, il arracha les dessins et les dissimula dans les pages de son livre, à côté de la carte de visite que lui avait donné Kyle. Il fut à la fois nostalgique et terrifié par la similitude entre ses nouveaux croquis secrets et ses anciens. Sa nouvelle vie n'allait tout de même pas ressembler à la vie terne et amère qu'il avait menée chez les Dursley, si ?

Le jour suivant se passa comme tous les jours précédents. La nuit venue, Harry s'attarda après les autres garçons, prétendant rester éveillé pour lire jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient tous couchés et sombrent par magie dans le sommeil. Il remplit alors son lit de peluches, dissimulées sous ses draps, et alla se cacher dans la salle de bain. Une fois le dernier contrôle des dortoirs terminé, vers neuf heures, il passa une heure à dessiner les autres garçons, le personnel d'ARES, les Reiger, ou n'importe qui dont il pouvait se rappeler, puis cacha les dessins dans son livre. Il débarrassa ensuite son lit de son oreiller et de sa couette, qu'il utilisa pour dormir à même le sol. Son sommeil fut léger, comme il l'avait toujours été chez les Dursley, et il se réveilla plus tôt que les autres garçons. Il put ainsi refaire son lit et commencer sa routine matinale sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de ce qui s'était passé.

Sa vie continua ainsi pendant trois semaines, étrange mélange de routine confortable et de paranoïa intense. Il y eut d'autres goûters d'adoption. Harry y fut largement ignoré, pour son bonheur. Il n'y revit pas Kyle ni Robert Reiger. Il se demanda parfois s'ils avaient adopté Edgard, ou peut-être la petite fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Norton fut finalement adopté par un couple de sorcières sympathiques. Leur fille venait de partir pour Redbridge, et elles souhaitaient ouvrir leur foyer et leur vie à un nouvel enfant. Harry fut heureux pour Norton, qui semblait aussi ravi de se faire adopter que les sorcières l'avaient été de l'emmener. La nuit, pourtant, il se mit à penser que le dortoir paraissait vraiment vide.

Un garçon nommé Alfred arriva quelques jours plus tard. C'était le premier enfant à la peau noire que Harry voyait à ARES, et c'était aussi le premier enfant qu'il vit pleurer et appeler sa mère. Il pleura toute la journée, refusa de manger quoi que ce soit ou de faire une sieste, et rien de ce que les surveillantes ou les autres garçons firent ne parvint à le calmer. Quand Alfred se réveilla le lendemain, il ne versa pas une seule larme, ne poussa pas un seul cri et mangea son petit déjeuner avec autant d'enthousiasme que les autres garçons. Harry ne s'était pas senti aussi seul depuis ses huit ans.

Le mois de juin arriva, Harry ne connaissait pas la date exacte, et Miss Marilyn l'appela dans son bureau pour discuter. Il fut initialement terrifié à l'idée d'avoir été découvert, craignant pour ses souvenirs et ses dessins, mais elle apaisa rapidement, et involontairement, ses craintes.

" Le professeur Snape va venir demain" dit-elle, sortant un dossier avec son nom. Harry se renfrogna en pensant au salaud qui l'avait dupé et avait volé son carnet de croquis. "Il te fera passer un test d'aptitude magique pour déterminer ton niveau de magie. C'est ce niveau qui décidera de l'école à laquelle tu iras. Quel que soit le résultat, les prochains temps vont être un peu agités. Après le test, tu n'auras qu'un jour ou deux avant d'être envoyé dans ton nouveau foyer. Tu participeras aux classes d'été proposées par l'école avec d'autres enfants d'ascendance moldue, puis tu suivras les cours normaux avec les sang-pur. La rentrée a généralement lieu le premier septembre. As-tu des questions ?"

" Est-ce que ça fera mal ? Le test ?

- Non, Harold, ça ne fera pas mal du tout, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- ... Est-ce que je peux garder le livre que vous m'avez prêté ? Juste au cas où je ne comprendrais pas quelque chose ?

- Tu sais que tu vas recevoir des livres tout neufs à l'école, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Mais... Ils appartiendront toujours à l'_école_. Je me demandais si je pouvais avoir celui-là. Pour que j'aie quelque chose de vraiment à moi ? "

Miss Marilyn lui fit un sourire plein de compassion. " Je ne vois aucune raison contre. J'en ai d'autres exemplaires, et ils ne sont plus vraiment à jour de toute façon. Alors pourquoi pas ? Tu peux garder celui-là, Harold. Ça ne me gêne pas. "

Harry lui lança le sourire le plus radieux qu'il put." Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! "

Le lendemain, Harry patienta anxieusement toute la matinée, puis l'après-midi, attendant que Snape vienne et lui fasse passer son test. Il regretta de n'avoir pas demandé à Miss Marilyn son heure d'arrivée, mais c'était maintenant trop tard. Elle passait toute la journée dans son bureau, à s'occuper de paperasse et à organiser le goûter d'adoption suivant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et à essayer de deviner en quoi consisterait le test. Miss Marilyn avait dit qu'il ne ferait pas mal, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne serait pas difficile.

Est-ce que ce serait un test écrit ? Devrait-il essayer de lancer des sorts ? L'un des médecins d'ARES allait-il le triturer jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce dont il avait besoin ? Et s'ils s'étaient trompés ? S'il n'avait rien d'un sorcier ? Si c'était juste une méchante blague d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière ? Il ou elle aurait facilement pu lancer un sort à travers la fenêtre ouverte chez les Dursley ! Et si c'était Dudley qui avait lancé le sort sans le vouloir, et non pas lui ? Est-ce qu'il serait renvoyé vivre chez les Dursley ? Est-ce qu'ils lui effaceraient la mémoire avant de l'abandonner dans un quelconque orphelinat ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient le découper en petits cubes qu'ils pourraient ensuite utiliser dans de sombres rituels, ou en tant qu'ingrédients pour potions ?

Son imagination s'enflammait de toutes ces idées, et tout ce qu'il tentait pour essayer de penser à autre chose échouait au bout de quelques minutes. Il fit les cent pas dans son coin pendant les récréations et les périodes d'étude, trifouilla sa nourriture lors du petit déjeuner et du déjeuner, et éplucha son livre plusieurs fois, espérant y déceler son avenir, sans succès.

Enfin, ENFIN, le moment arriva. Miss Marilyn vint le chercher pendant le dîner et l'emmena dans une pièce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. C'était un grand bureau avec une cheminée énorme, des murs couverts de gros livres et deux fauteuils qui semblaient bien confortables. Une fille, du même âge que lui, était déjà assise dans l'un des fauteuils pourpres rembourrés. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, en épis, une longue mèche mauve courait dans sa frange; elle portait une robe d'un violet très foncé, des chaussettes noires montant jusqu'aux genoux et de grosses bottes, noires elles aussi. C'était la personne la plus normale qu'il ait vue depuis un mois.

" T'es qui, toi ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance, observant d'un œil critique ses vêtements fades et ses cheveux en bataille.

- Harry Potter. Et toi ? Il s'assit dans le siège vide en face d'elle et essaya de rester calme.

- Emily White. Ils t'ont kidnappé, toi aussi ? "

Harry fit un hourra intérieur. Enfin quelqu'un qui considérait aussi tout cela comme un kidnapping ! Fallait-il vraiment avoir au moins leur âge pour s'en rendre compte ?

" Oui, il y a presque un mois. Ils viennent juste de te récupérer ? "

Emily se décontracta, puis sembla confuse.

" Oui. Ma famille et moi, on partait en France pour les vacances, on était en train de traverser la Manche avec le ferry quand... il s'est passé un truc. Je me rappelle être tombée par-dessus la barrière puis j'ai atterri dans mon lit, à la maison. Mais je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé entre.

- On dirait que tu as transplané par accident, expliqua Harry.

- Transplané ? C'est un truc magique ? Je n'ai même pas eu une heure pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait quand ces... _types_ ont fait irruption et m'ont traînée ici. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'ils étaient des sorciers et sorcières, et ils faisaient des trucs super bizarres, et ils disaient que j'étais aussi une sorcière, mais c'est impossible ! Je ne peux rien faire de ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Le transplanage est une forme de magie. Tu as toujours habité en Angleterre ?

- De la magie ? Moi, faire de la magie ? J'y crois pas, c'est génial ! Quand je raconterai ça à papa et maman !

- Euh... Emily...

- Oh, non ! Je les avais complètement oubliés ! Ils doivent imaginer que je suis noyée au fond de la mer à l'heure qu'il est ! Tu crois que ces types bizarres les ont contactés ? Et comment ont-ils fait pour savoir que j'avais fait de la magie ? Hé, si ça se trouve mes parents aussi peuvent faire de la magie, non ? Ils ont peut être deviné ce qu'il se passait en me voyant tomber et les ont appelés pour venir me récupérer ?

- Non, Emily, écoute...

- Est-ce qu'on est dans une... une espèce de poste de police pour sorciers, ou un truc du genre ? Tu sais, au cas où des enfants transplaneraient ailleurs par accident ? C'est peut être ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu attends aussi tes parents, hein ?

- Emily, mes parents sont morts. "

La bouche de la jeune bavarde se ferma sur un claquement sec. Elle prit un air contrit, puis repris la parole à une vitesse plus raisonnable.

" Je suis désolée, Harry. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de radoter, c'est tellement excitant ! C'est juste que... C'est la plus grande aventure que j'aie vécue jusqu'à présent, et probablement la plus grande que j'aurai de ma vie ! Mais, si tes parents sont... tu sais... alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "

Harry maudit ARES dans sa tête pour la situation délicate dans laquelle l'agence l'avait mis. Comment était-il censé tout expliquer à une fille pas plus âgée que lui ? Lui-même ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce qui se passait ! Quels enfoirés sans cœur ! Il était venu dans cette pièce pour passer un test, pas pour... pour... faire du soutien psychologique !

" Je... eh bien, euh... comment dire... c'est... une sorte de... d'orphelinat. Si on veut. Théoriquement, c'est plutôt un centre d'adoption, étant donné que... mmmh... il n'y a pas de vrais orphelins ici... à part moi, bien sûr, mais je vivais chez ma tante avant... donc, en fait... c'est un centre de kidnapping... de kidnapping et d'adoption... Ils ne te laisseront jamais revoir tes parents... Euh...

- QUOI ? "

Elle fut debout en un instant, et se rua vers la porte. Elle essaya de tourner la poignée, mais sans effet. Elle donna des coups de pied, légers dans un premier temps avant de passer aux coups de karaté, mais la porte ne broncha pas. Elle cria, elle gronda, elle pleura et supplia. En fin de compte, elle n'eut plus que la force de sangloter, et se retourna vers Harry, qui s'était levé de son siège et la regardait, impuissant.

" Comment osent-ils ? Qu'est-ce qui leur donne le droit de me séparer de papa et maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de moi ? Je ne sais... Je ne peux pas vivre sans mes parents... "

Harry s'approcha timidement, craignant à tout instant de devenir la nouvelle cible de sa fureur. Mais, à peine l'avait-il rejointe qu'Emily sauta dans ses bras. Elle s'agrippa à lui et sanglotant sur son épaule, bien qu'elle fut plus grande que lui. Il l'étreignit maladroitement, ne sachant trop quoi dire ni quoi faire, et cela sembla être suffisant. Elle finit par reprendre un peu le contrôle de ses émotions et, après un dernier reniflement, s'éloigna de lui à la recherche d'un mouchoir. Elle essaya d'oublier tout le reste, y compris le garçon sur lequel elle avait épanché ses larmes pendant près de dix minutes, et Harry la relâcha. Juste au moment où il allait rejoindre son siège, la porte s'ouvrit.

Snape apparut, son nez crochu et sa robe noire lui donnant encore plus l'air d'un vautour que dans les souvenirs de Harry. L'homme sournois les vit tous deux et leur lança un sourire de mépris.

" J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Un artiste affamé et une pseudo tragédienne. J'ai toujours les cas _amusants_.

- Vous ! claqua Emily, abandonnant immédiatement son attitude bouleversée et pointant vers lui un doigt impérieux, j'exige que vous me rameniez chez moi, tout de suite. Ma famille... "

La baguette de Snape apparut dans sa main avec la fluidité d'un maître d'orchestre maniant son bâton. Il fit un simple geste, et Emily n'émit plus aucun son. Elle continua de parler, avec colère au vu de son expression, mais Harry n'entendait pas le moindre de ses mots. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose lui avait été fait, Harry n'eut pas trop de mal à deviner le torrent d'injures qu'elle se mit à déverser. Snape se contenta de la regarder avec son habituel sourire condescendant.

" Miss White, votre famille est persuadée que vous vous êtes noyée et ne cherchera donc pas à vous retrouver. Vous devriez vous considérer chanceuse. Vous, au moins, avez une famille qui se souviendra de vous avec affection, de façon probablement très exagérée. Quelque chose dont aucun autre des enfants ici ne peut se réconforter. "

Cela la fit taire pour de bon, et elle le toisa d'un regard furieux mais silencieux. Harry le tança d'un regard désapprobateur, à la fois pour son manque de sensibilité envers la fille et pour...

" Je veux récupérer mon carnet. "

Snape lui lança un regard vaguement curieux.

" Je suis surpris, M. Potter, que vous soyez même capable de vous souvenir de cet objet, après un mois passé à ARES. Donc, soit les enchantements d'oubli s'affaiblissent, soit vous êtes stupidement borné, ou soit... vous n'avez pas dormi comme vous auriez dû. "

Harry gigota sous son regard pénétrant. Il se demanda comment la mémoire de son carnet avait trahi ses habitudes nocturnes. Il se demanda aussi comment réagir face à la confirmation que des enchantements étaient utilisés sur lui et sur les autres enfants.

" Je veux mon carnet, décida-t-il de dire pour détourner l'attention de Snape.

- Bien sûr que vous le voulez, répondit-il, s'éloignant des enfants pour poser son sac sur le bureau. Il fit un geste vers Emily, qui laissa échapper un sursaut, audible. Malheureusement pour vous, et en accord avec le règlement d'ARES, il a déjà été détruit. Vous feriez mieux de l'oublier, de même que tous les autres sentiments mal placés qui vous lieraient encore à votre ancienne vie. Il est temps de vous concentrer sur votre avenir, et non sur votre passé, ou vous pourriez perdre les deux. Le monde magique n'est pas un lieu sûr ni chaleureux, contrairement à ce que cet... _établissement_ a pu vous laisser penser.

Maintenant, venez ici, continua Snape, déposant sur le bureau deux fioles d'un liquide bleu clair et un instrument qui rappela à Harry les magnétophones pour enfants qu'ils utilisaient en cours de musique en primaire. Nous avons tous trois des choses plus importantes à faire. Miss White, vous la première. "

Emily fusilla l'homme sombre du regard, mais son attitude reflétait plus la prudence que l'agressivité. Elle semblait décidée à rester exactement là où elle était, et Harry se demanda si elle n'était pas une enfant gâtée.

" _Maintenant Miss White !_ " aboya-t-il, faisant sursauter les deux enfants.

Harry, voyant qu'Emily était maintenant pétrifiée de peur plutôt que de rébellion, la prit par la main et l'attira jusqu'au bureau. Snape les regarda avec mépris, et ils lui retournèrent deux regards noirs.

" Buvez ceci, ordonna-t-il, tendant à Emily l'une des deux fioles.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

- Même si je vous l'expliquais, vous êtes trop inculte pour le comprendre. Cessez de me faire perdre mon temps et buvez.

- Ça pourrait être du poison.

- Tout à fait exact. Maintenant buvez. "

Emily se retourna vers Harry, qui ne put que hausser les épaules. A contrecœur, elle débouchonna la fiole et en prit une rapide gorgée. Qu'elle recracha dans la fiole tout aussi rapidement.

" BEURK ! C'est dégueulasse !

- Oh, pour l'amour de Saint François, pourquoi est-ce que je travaille avec des enfants ? Vous devez l'AVALER, Miss White. _Impero_ ! "

Harry se jeta de côté lorsque Snape sortit sa baguette, criant son sortilège vers la jeune fille. Emily eut un tressaillement, se pétrifia puis se relâcha. Ses yeux marron foncés devinrent vitreux, et elle ne fit pas même une grimace lorsqu'elle but la potion pour la seconde fois. Snape hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait, et tourna son regard vers Harry.

" Prenez note, M. Potter, ceci est un des sortilèges les plus connus du monde magique. Le sortilège de l'Imperium. Un sortilège si puissant qu'il peut plier la volonté de presque toute personne sur laquelle il est lancé. Je dis presque, car la vérité, ironique, est que si un sorcier ou une sorcière est assez puissant pour le lancer, alors il ou elle sera assez puissant pour y résister. Il semble évident que Miss White n'est _pas_ assez puissante. Maintenant, Miss White, soufflez là-dedans. "

Snape lui tendit l'espèce de magnétophone, et elle fit ce qu'il lui avait ordonné. L'instrument sonna d'un tintement étouffé, et un petit jeton blanc jaillit d'un des trous. Snape reprit l'objet et eut un petit sourire satisfait.

" C'est bien ce que je pensais, un faible score du quatrième rang. A peine plus qu'une Cracmolle. _Finite incantatem_ ! "

Emily se mit à tousser et eut un haut-le-cœur, et Harry se précipita vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée. Elle ne semblait pas plus mal en point, hormis une envie désespérée de se débarrasser du goût immonde dans sa bouche.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je suis sûr que M. Potter a pris beaucoup de plaisir à observer tous les sortilèges que je viens de vous lancer, mais c'est maintenant son tour, je vous conseille donc d'aller vous asseoir silencieusement par là-bas. "

Emily lui lança un regard dégoûté, qui accentua à peine son expression précédente, et alla s'asseoir sans protester. Harry la regarda puis revint à Snape, qui lui tendait la seconde fiole. Il envisagea un instant de la refuser, mais l'idée d'être manipulé par Snape – littéralement, et pas seulement au figuré – le convainquit d'obéir. Il attrapa la fiole et, se bouchant le nez d'une main, l'avala rapidement en une seule fois.

Le goût était un mélange de lait caillé et de Synthol. Il eut instantanément envie de vomir, mais rien ne vint, et il retrouva rapidement ses esprits. Snape lui tendit l'instrument et il y souffla. Un autre jeton blanc apparut, cette fois ci dans un trou plus haut. Snape le jaugea quelque instants, puis reporta vers Harry son regard courroucé. Le garçon fut pris de panique un court moment, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal et quelles horribles malédictions l'autre salaud allait lui lancer pour l'en punir.

" M. Potter, avez-vous avalé une potion récemment ? Quelque chose que vous aurait donné un médicomage, peut-être ? Ou encore ramassé quelque chose de particulier, un bibelot étrange ou une plante inhabituelle lors d'un des goûters ?

- ...Pas que je sache... Pourquoi ?

- L'estimation de votre niveau de magie est étrangement élevé.

- Du coup... votre sortilège d'Imperial ne marcherait pas sur moi ?

- N'exagérons pas. Et c'est le sortilège de l'_Imperium_, pas de l'_Imperial_. Le sortilège de l'_Imperial_ concerne la contraction d'une maladie vénérienne particulièrement désagréable et héréditaire.

- ... "

Snape laissa échapper un grognement frustré et jeta ses instruments et les fioles vides dans son sac, avec tellement de force que quelque chose aurait dû se briser, ce qui n'arriva pas. Il plongea la main dans son sac et en retira deux morceaux de parchemin. Il tendit l'un d'eux à Harry, puis jeta l'autre dans les mains d'Emily. Il fila ensuite vers la porte, ses robes noires volant derrière lui comme des ombres malveillantes. Il se retourna violemment vers Harry juste avant de franchir le seuil.

" Félicitations pour votre nouvelle école, M. Potter, railla-t-il, je suis impatient de vous retrouver à la rentrée ! "

La porte se ferma dans un claquement sec.

La pièce sombra dans un profond silence, le calme qui suivait de près l'ouragan Snape. Son expression vaguement horrifiée, Harry se tourna vers Emily pour chercher un quelconque réconfort. Elle lui fit un sourire fatigué et légèrement maladif.

" Je ne t'envie pas. "


	6. Le Domaine et ses Vassaux

**Livre I**

**Chapitre 6 : Le Domaine et ses Vassaux**

Harry n'eut au final qu'un jour et demi pour se préparer. La lettre que lui avait remise Snape était une lettre d'acception à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard, et les classes d'été obligatoires commençaient ce lundi même. Miss Marilyn avait été extatique en entendant la nouvelle, et en était presque venue aux larmes tellement elle était fière de lui. Harry avait surtout trouvé cela embarrassant.

Emily avait aussi reçu une lettre, mais la sienne concernait un endroit nommé 'Ecole de commerce et d'artisanat de Fellshire'. Harry s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle était tombée dans un silence déprimé après le départ de Snape. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il pouvait au sujet d'ARES et comment éviter les sortilèges d'oubli, mais elle ne sembla pas l'entendre, ou peut-être même ne pas s'en soucier. Une des surveillantes vint la chercher pour l'emmener voir le médicomage, et Harry ne la revit plus.

Bien que Harry eût aimé partir à sa recherche et la réconforter, il fut soudain beaucoup trop occupé pour faire autre chose que s'occuper de lui-même. Tandis que Miss Marilyn bavassait sur Poudlard, et quelle école prestigieuse c'était, et combien tous les parent rêvaient d'y envoyer leur enfants, et comme elle était fière de 'Harold'; Harry se faisait traîner de couloir en couloir et de salle en salle, ramassant toutes sortes d'objets, étranges et familiers, sur son chemin. Sa malle fut remplacée par une nouvelle malle d'écolier, plus grande et toute noire. Tout le bric-à-brac auquel il s'était habitué, comme sa brosse à dents et ses cahiers, initialement dans les tons bleus, fut remplacé par des versions noires toutes neuves. Ses vêtements furent aussi échangés pour de nouvelles affaires - aussi normales que des vêtements de sorciers pouvaient l'être - dans un assortiment de couleurs diverses; pantalons, chemises, ceintures, vestes, cravates et, heureusement, chaussures et sous-vêtements. Il reçut en plus quelques robes d'écolier, d'un noir uni. On lui expliqua qu'un badge y serait ajouté après son admission à une maison de Poudlard. Même ses inconfortables lunettes furent remplacées par de nouvelles lunettes élégantes à monture dorée.

Quand Harry put finalement se regarder dans un miroir, il eut du mal à se reconnaître lui-même. Disparu, le pauvre orphelin boudant dans sa chambre, dans ses vêtements larges et usés, les mains couvertes de peintures. Disparu, le gamin désorienté, propre et toiletté comme un animal de compagnie, arpentant le dortoir la nuit, entre deux rangées d'enfants paisiblement endormis. Maintenant, il se tenait là, empreint de dignité bien qu'encore un peu bourru, prêt à s'avancer vers un futur inconnu, dans un monde inconnu. L'espace d'un instant, il put apercevoir l'homme qu'il voulait devenir, l'homme qu'il pouvait devenir. Il fut terrifié, mais il ne pouvait même pas imaginer retourner à ce qu'il avait été.

Quand il revint à son dortoir pour la nuit, tous les autres garçons étaient déjà endormis. Il marcha tout le long de la pièce, mémorisant chacun de ces visages chérubins, et priant silencieusement pour qu'ils quittent ARES, pour qu'ils se recréent des souvenirs précieux et qu'ils retrouvent des familles aussi aimantes, voire plus, que leurs anciennes.

Il se réveilla en sursaut avant les autres garçons, assis à son bureau, émergeant d'un rêve sur sa vie à Cologne, mettant en scène ses parents, des sorciers, Emily et Snape. Miss Marilyn était debout près de la porte, l'observant d'une expression indéchiffrable.

" Harold, as-tu dormi là toute la nuit ? "

Harry se morigéna silencieusement. Il avait réussi à duper tout le monde pendant un mois, pourquoi devait-il se tromper _maintenant_ ? " Euh... désolé, je... j'étais seulement... tellement nerveux et excité. Je n'arrivais pas à m'allonger, vous comprenez ? "

Elle acquiesça, mais son expression resta tout aussi obscure.

" Nous allons partir dans quelques minutes, Harold. Ton premier cours à Poudlard commence à huit heures et demie pile, et il faut encore que tu rencontres Mrs Lestrange, la directrice, et que tu récupères tes livres. Va te laver le visage et te brosser les dents, et fais de ton mieux pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans cette tignasse folle. "

Harry suivit ses instructions, soulagé qu'elle ait apparemment décidé de laisser tomber ses soupçons afin de rester à l'heure. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, son lit avait disparu et seule restait sa nouvelle malle noire.

" Je ne peux pas dire au revoir aux autres ? demanda-t-il.

- Il vaut mieux les laisser dormir. Ils ont tellement l'habitude des adieux qu'ils ne veulent plus dire grand chose pour eux, " dit-elle avec détachement, le guidant vers le couloir.

Harry savait qu'elle avait probablement raison, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de ces fichus sortilèges d'oubli. Il pria pour que les lits de Poudlard ne soient pas enchantés de manière similaire, ou au moins qu'il apprendrait rapidement un contresort pour les annuler. Qu'avait utilisé Snape pour mettre fin à son sortilège de silence ? Finite Incantem ? Incantatemum ?

Elle lança quelques sortilèges sur sa malle, lui donnant la taille et le poids d'une boîte d'allumettes, qu'il plaça dans sa poche. Elle lança ensuite un autre sortilège sur ses vêtements, qui leur enleva les plis gagnés lors de son sommeil sur la chaise, et finalement ils s'en allèrent. Ils passèrent des corridors, des bureaux, la salle à manger et arrivèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée, que Harry n'avait plus vu depuis son arrivée. Il lui semblait plus petit que dans ses souvenirs, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car ils poursuivirent leur trajet à pas rapides, à travers les portes de marbres, jusqu'à la voiture noire à l'aspect familier qui les attendait dehors.

Ils montèrent à l'arrière, et, cette fois-ci, Harry riva son regard vers l'extérieur, bien déterminé à distinguer quand, et si, ils se faisaient transporter ailleurs par magie, comme ça avait été le cas depuis Surrey. Au petit matin, la rue était moins peuplée, et les quelques passant présents se dépêchaient pour se rendre à leur travail. Ils apparaissaient toutefois bien plus étranges dans la lumière du jour que sous le couvert de la nuit. La coupe ancienne de leurs vêtements ne diminuait en rien les couleurs qu'ils portaient, qui, pour certaines, étaient particulièrement tape-à-l'oeil. Rose bonbon, violets, vert pomme, jaune canari, à rayures ou à petits pois, étoiles et lunes, hiéroglyphes ou plumes de paon étaient tout aussi courants que les noirs, blancs, beiges, bleus, les montres de gousset ou les fleurs. De temps en temps, la voiture s'arrêtait à un carrefour, et un piéton ou un vendeur lui faisait un sourire et un signe de la main. Ils semblaient tous tellement gentils et amicaux que Harry se demanda pourquoi Snape avait semblé si cynique envers cette société.

Peut-être l'homme avait-il simplement essayé de lui faire peur.

Peut-être était-il simplement paranoïaque.

Peut-être avait-il peur des personnes _gentilles_ ?

La voiture s'engagea dans une allée, et, quand ils en sortirent, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la campagne écossaise. Le paysage, verdoyant, était morcelé en différents espaces par de petits murs de pierre. Des troupeaux de moutons ou de vaches broutaient paisiblement ici et là, et, pour autant qu'Harry pouvait le constater, ils n'avaient absolument rien de magique. Quand il regarda en arrière, dans la direction d'où ils étaient venus, il ne vit qu'un petit pont de pierre sous lequel ils venaient apparemment de passer.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est le même genre de magie que ce que nous utilisons pour vous emmener aux goûters d'adoption. C'est plutôt compliqué, mais je suis sûre que tu apprendras tout ça à l'école. En parlant de ça, Pré-au-lard devrait être juste après la prochaine colline, et il n'y aura qu'une petite marche de là à Poudlard. "

Et effectivement, ils passèrent la colline moins d'une minute plus tard et se retrouvèrent dans un petit village sorcier. Les boutiques apparaissaient plus pittoresques ici qu'en ville, avec surtout des magasins spécialisés, plus une auberge et une taverne. Il y avait quelques attelages tirés par des chevaux, et même quelques passants se baladant avec des balais, mais pas d'autre voiture. Ils se garèrent entre 'La Tête du Sanglier' et 'Honeydukes' et firent le reste du chemin à pied.

Alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur un chemin de terre qui quittait le village, Harry put apercevoir au loin ce qui semblait être un énorme château.

" Ouah! ", dit-il, complètement abasourdi par la superbe construction. Quelque chose d'aussi énorme et d'aussi beau avait forcément été bâti grâce à la magie, sans aucun doute.

" Attends de voir l'intérieur, lui dit son guide, nonchalamment. Harry se tourna vers elle, surpris.

- L'intérieur ? Vous voulez dire... c'est Poudlard, _ça_ ? "

Quand il avait essayé de s'imaginer Poudlard, il avait tout d'abord pensé à ces pensionnats chics qu'on voyait dans les films et à la télé. De grands bâtiments sur deux étages avec de hautes fenêtres, des grilles d'entrée en fer forgé et des parcs qui s'étalaient à perte de vue. Il n'avait certainement pas pensé à un château vieux d'un millénaire, posé au haut d'une colline escarpée, ou à un lac colossal, ou encore à une sombre forêt primaire. Il ne lui manquait que le cheval, et il se serait senti tel un chevalier errant au service de son Roi.

Ou plutôt tel son écuyer trottant derrière.

Il y avait presque un kilomètre avant d'arriver au château, et, plus ils s'approchaient, plus Harry se sentait saisi d'admiration. Le château était non seulement recouvert de sculptures, avec une architecture magnifique, mais en plus il était complètement exempt de toute trace d'usure du temps ou des éléments. Quelques bâtiments supplémentaires venaient se rajouter au château lui-même, y compris une grande serre, un petit stade impressionnant, un abri à bateaux et des étables. Une petite chaumière pittoresque se dressait à mi-chemin entre les étables et la forêt dense, et il put distinguer la silhouette d'un homme décharné et d'une femme particulièrement petite travaillant dans les jardins alentours.

Ils furent rejoints près des portes du château par une sorcière à l'allure sévère, aux cheveux noirs traversés d'une mèche argentée. Harry trouva qu'elle donnait l'image parfaite d'une directrice de pensionnat pour jeunes filles. Miss Marilyn, qui jusqu'alors se déplaçait d'un pas vif, se mit à sourire dès qu'elle la vit et commença avec empressement.

" Madame la directrice Lestrange ? "

La sorcière plus âgée lui adressa un sourire caustique.

" Malheureusement, non. Le professeur Lestrange est très occupée en ce moment, de même que le directeur-adjoint. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard. Je me chargerai du jeune homme à partir de maintenant. Avez-vous les papiers ?

- Oh... Euh, oui, bien sûr, un instant. " Miss Marilyn se mit à farfouiller dans ses poches, son sac et son chapeau avant de finalement sortir un épais dossier de ses larges manches. Le professeur de métamorphose le prit et se mit à l'étudier. Elle pâlit soudain et leva la tête. Elle fit précipitamment le tour de Miss Marilyn et alla se placer devant Harry, qui était en train d'observer le lac. Il se retourna et leva les yeux vers elle, et fut pris d'inquiétude à son visage affligé.

" La ressemblance est frappante" dit-elle, d'une voix presque inaudible. Elle lui sourit alors, et Harry ne put se rappeler quand il avait vu un sourire aussi triste ou aussi authentique pour la dernière fois. " Bienvenue à Poudlard, Harry."

Il la regarda avec confusion. Aucun adulte ne l'avait appelé Harry depuis la mort de ses parents. Il avait toujours été 'Harold', 'Mr. Potter' ou encore ce fichu 'Heinrich'. Le connaissait-elle ? C'était évidemment impossible. En tant que sorcière, elle ne pouvait pas connaître ses parents moldus, et elle ne semblait pas du genre à aller visiter un petit studio d'artistes à Cologne, pour quelque raison que ce soit. C'était juste une coïncidence et un peu de familiarité excessive. Rien de plus.

" Merci professeur, répondit-il poliment.

- Vous pouvez y aller, Mme McLaury. Je me charge du reste. Je vous ferai parvenir les papiers au plus tard mercredi soir. "

Miss Marilyn eut de nouveau l'air troublée, apparemment peu habituée à se faire congédier si facilement. McGonagall n'y prêta pas attention et, posant une main légère sur l'épaule de Harry, se mit à le guider vers la petite chaumière. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, le professeur sembla reprendre ses esprits et se mit à lui donner quelques informations.

" Mr. Potter, comme vous l'avez probablement entendu, je suis le professeur Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Gryffondor et votre futur professeur de métamorphose. Une fois nos affaires terminées aujourd'hui, vous ne me reverrez probablement plus avant la rentrée. La plupart du personnel de Poudlard est occupé ailleurs, soit en vacances, soit à ré-enchanter les protections de l'école ou encore à préparer les cours pour la rentrée. A cause de cela, l'école elle-même est interdite au public, vous y compris, jusqu'en septembre.

- Mais... Où vais-je dormir alors ? Et où auront lieu les cours d'été ?

- Vous allez vivre avec M. et Mme Sleuw, nos gardes-chasse. Ils sont tous les deux très occupés pendant toute l'année, alors, s'ils vous demandent de l'aide pour entretenir leur maison ou le domaine, je m'attends à ce que vous leur obéissiez comme s'ils étaient vos parents, est-ce clair ?

- Oui madame.

- Bien. Allons déposer vos affaires, je vous emmènerai ensuite à vos leçons. Ah, nous y sommes. M. Sleuw ! Mme Sleuw ! "

Vus de près, les deux gardes-chasse paraissaient encore plus disproportionnés dans leur taille. M. Sleuw faisait au moins deux mètres, il avait la peau basanée et aurait presque pu être décrit comme un bel homme, si son expression n'avait pas été aussi fade et molle. Sa femme, par opposition, lui arrivait à peine au nombril, avait les cheveux blonds en bataille et bondissait dans tous les sens comme une pouliche au printemps. Ils étaient tous deux en train de s'occuper du jardin, mais abandonnèrent leur besogne lorsque McGonagall les appela.

" Hé là ! Voilà donc le jeune homme ? Il semble être un brave gaillard, bien qu'un petit peu mince. T'es pas d'accord, Bert ? éclata Mme Sleuw, lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Harry rougit et se mit à étudier attentivement ses chaussures.

- Mmm... répondit M. Sleuw, son visage pas plus vif que sa réponse.

- Oui, oui, Maggie. Il s'appelle Harold James Potter. Vous pourrez faire plus ample connaissance pendant la pause déjeuner. Sa chambre est-elle prête ? demanda McGonagall.

- Oui, bien sûr, posez ses affaires là-haut et allez-y. Ce serait dommage qu'il soit en retard dès son premier jour de classe !

- Ce serait assez irresponsable, oui. "

McGonagall le dirigea vers la chaumière et lui ouvrit la porte. Harry entra et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Vu du dehors, la chaumière paraissait trop petite pour contenir plus qu'une petite cuisine et une chambre encore plus petite, mais l'intérieur le démentait complètement. Il y avait là autant de place que dans une grande maison de campagne, avec une cuisine spacieuse, un salon, une salle à manger et des escaliers menant à un second étage qui n'aurait physiquement pas dû pouvoir exister. La décoration était très douillette et rustique, avec des plaids faits main sur le canapé et les chaises, des meubles en bois brut et des fleurs un peu partout.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans l'une des chambres. C'était clairement une chambre d'amis, avec très peu de meubles ou de décorations. Le lit au cadre en laiton était recouvert de draps bleu clair et jaunes, l'armoire y était assortie, bien que la peinture commence à s'écailler, et une table bleue avec une lampe à huile meublait un des coins. Un coup d'oeil rapide à travers la fenêtre révéla M. Sleuw en train de se démener contre une mauvaise herbe particulièrement têtue, et Harry en déduisit qu'il n'avait pas été transporté ailleurs via un de ces portails magiques.

" Avez-vous vos affaires, M. Potter ? " demanda McGonagall. Harry acquiesça et retira sa malle de sa poche. Il la posa au pied du lit, et, après un mouvement de baguette, elle reprit sa taille normale. "Prenez votre cahier et un crayon, M. Potter. Vous pourrez vous occuper du reste plus tard. "

Après s'être exécuté, ils quittèrent la chaumière. Harry eut un mouvement de surprise une fois dehors, toujours abasourdi par la différence de taille. Ils se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le château, mais, plutôt que d'aller vers l'entrée d'où ils étaient venus, ils en firent le tour. Il apparut rapidement que le château avait été partiellement construit au-dessus du lac, mais un tunnel et un pont leur permirent de passer sans avoir à prendre un bateau. Une fois de l'autre côté, Harry aperçut une grande tente, similaire à celles où ses parents et lui avaient mangé durant certains festivals en Allemagne. Son guide l'arrêta juste avant l'entrée de la tente.

Elle sortit deux livres, l'un rouge sombre et l'autre noir, de littéralement nulle part, et les lui tendit.

" Voici vos livres de classe. Les cours auront lieu ici, du lundi au samedi, de 8h30 à 11h30 et de 12h30 à 14h30. Vous pourrez rentrer chez les Sleuw pour le déjeuner ou vous pourrez choisir de rester avec vos camarades dans la tente. Vous pourrez rester en période d'études jusqu'à 16h, période pendant laquelle le professeur sera disponible pour répondre à vos questions. Vous devrez ensuite rentrer immédiatement à la maison, et vous n'irez absolument jamais dans la forêt sans M. ou Mme Sleuw, sous aucun prétexte. N'entrez pas dans le château. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nager, pêcher ou faire du bateau sur le lac sans la surveillance d'un adulte, mais je suis sûre que si vous aidez les Sleuw dans leurs tâches, ils trouveront le temps de vous y emmener. Avez-vous des questions ? "

Il lui fit un faible sourire. " Seulement dix millions. "

Elle lui retourna son sourire, son expression s'adoucissant considérablement. " Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Potter, c'est à cela que servent ces classes d'été. Il faut maintenant que j'aille parler au professeur de votre inscription soudaine, alors pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous trouver une place ? Les cours vont commencer dans cinq minutes. "

Il acquiesça, prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la tente, prêt pour son premier jour en tant qu'apprenti sorcier.

* * *

><p>McGonagall quitta Harry Potter bouleversée. Son sang-froid n'avait pas été autant mis à l'épreuve depuis bien des années. Mais, rien que le voir... voir le fantôme de deux de ses amis, réunis en un petit garçon, frêle et nerveux...<p>

Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait pleurer ou chanter.

Toute cette situation semblait à la fois _idéale_ et _désastreuse_. Le fils de Lily et James à Poudlard ? Parfaitement normal. Le fils de Lily et James pile sous le nez de Voldemort ? Elle préférerait voir Snape faire un câlin à un loup-garou. En même temps, Snape faisant un câlin à un loup-garou ne serait pas forcément une _mauvaise_ chose selon elle...

Mais, au nom de Merlin, comment Harry avait-il fini ici ?

Le professeur Gryffondor choisit de prendre un chemin un peu plus long pour se rendre au bureau de la directrice, afin d'avoir le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil aux papiers qu'elle avait reçus. Lestrange ne s'apercevrait de rien pendant au moins quelques heures. Elle ne se rendrait probablement compte de rien avant plusieurs jours.

Elle envisagea même garder les papiers plus longtemps, mais se ravisa quand elle vit le nom de Snape comme sponsor pour Harry. Si cet homme savait que Harry devait arriver, qu'il l'avait même _envoyé_, alors il allait probablement vérifier et re-vérifier que tout était en ordre. Depuis que Lestrange l'avait doublé pour le poste de directeur de Poudlard, il était devenu maniaque sur les protocoles.

Lestrange était exactement l'inverse. Depuis sa promotion, elle était devenue de plus en plus négligente envers ses responsabilités. Mais son instinct de compétition avec Snape avait à peine diminué. Si cette mégère cinglée ne parvenait pas rapidement à se débarrasser de lui, ou à l'humilier complètement aux yeux de Voldemort, McGonagall doutait de devoir encore l'appeler "directrice" longtemps. Elle avait beau mépriser Snape de temps en temps, elle méprisait Lestrange encore plus, et tout le temps.

Par la barbe de Merlin, elle espérait qu'elle réussirait à garder ses Gryffondor bien loin de ce fiasco. Les deux Serpentard étaient bien connus pour se défouler sur sa maison, ce contre quoi elle avait bien peu de défenses. Eux avaient la faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et elle, eh bien, non. Certes, il l'avait laissée rester directrice de Gryffondor, sans la persécuter pour son association avec Dumbledore pendant la guerre, mais ça avait été une manoeuvre politique de sa part. Les élèves et les parents la connaissaient, avaient confiance en elle, et son attitude terre-à-terre lui amenait le respect. Elle avait été épargnée, non par bonté, mais pour mettre de l'huile dans les embrayages du nouveau régime.

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle se sentait.

Visqueuse.

Mais si ça lui permettait de protéger les enfants, ceux comme Harry qui n'avaient plus personne pour les protéger, pour se battre pour eux, pour subir ces avilissements à leur place... Elle pouvait supporter de se sentir un peu visqueuse.

Jetant un regard furtif aux couloirs alentours, elle se glissa dans un petit renfoncement et se mit à lire.


	7. La Dame du Prince

**Livre I**

**Chapitre 7 : La Dame du Prince**

Une fois entré dans la tente, Harry fut de nouveau confronté au même tour de magie que celui qui avait été appliqué à la chaumière des Sleuw. Bien que les murs fussent toujours en toile jaune, ils étaient maintenant parés d'une série de petites fenêtres à volets qui étaient gardées grandes ouvertes pour laisser passer la lumière et l'air frais. Le sol n'était pas fait de terre ou d'herbe, mais de bois, et des tables étaient alignées en trois colonnes et cinq lignes. Un bureau pour le professeur et un tableau noir sur roulettes trônaient sur le devant de la salle. Tout au fond, trois énormes bibliothèques croulaient sous le poids des livres.

Plus intéressant pour Harry, la salle était remplie d'élèves. Comme lui, ils étaient vêtus de robes noires, mais la liste des points communs s'arrêtait là. Alors que Harry n'était qu'un orphelin, ces enfants appartenaient clairement à de bonnes familles. Ils semblaient tous en excellente santé et sûrs d'eux. Ils discutaient les uns avec les autres avec une familiarité que Harry leur envia. Il lui semblait impossible qu'ils fussent tous des enfants de moldus, qu'ils se soient déjà interrogés sur l'étrange caractère du monde magique, ou qu'ils aient autrefois arpenté les couloirs d'ARES. Ils se réunissaient en petits groupes, jouant avec des petits objets magiques ou exhibant quelque bricole enchantée qu'ils avaient reçue pour leur anniversaire ou qu'ils s'étaient payée avec leur argent de poche. Il lui semblait tellement injuste qu'ils aient déjà tellement d'avance sur lui. Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-il pas ensorcelé Dudley quand il avait huit ans ?

Se rendant compte qu'il se tenait bêtement debout devant la porte, et que certains élèves étaient en train de le remarquer, il se mit à chercher une place où s'asseoir. Il aperçut une chaise vide au premier rang, juste à côté d'une fille complètement absorbée par un livre imposant.

" Est-ce que cette place est prise ? "

La fille, une brune assez jolie, les cheveux ondulés retenus en arrière par une queue de cheval, leva la tête vers lui, surprise. Elle jeta un regard à la salle et, la voyant remplie, lui refit face.

" Je t'en prie, " dit-elle avec indifférence. Il prit place sur la chaise vide, posant son cahier et son crayon sur la table. Elle observa avec curiosité ses fournitures, et il se sentit gêné quand il remarqua son cahier relié de cuir et son nécessaire de calligraphie, tous deux bien plus raffinés que ce qu'il possédait. " Je n'avais plus vu de cahier comme celui-là depuis que je suis partie d'ARES, dit-elle, le regardant de nouveau avec un peu plus d'intérêt, avant de se présenter. Je suis Hermione Granger, de la famille Malfoy, au fait.

- Harry Potter. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, " dit-il, lui serrant la main. Elle lui jeta de nouveau un regard rempli de curiosité puis, à son grand chagrin, ferma son livre pour se concentrer sur lui.

" As-tu déjà reçu ta baguette, Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hm ? Non, pas encore. Je n'aurai mes onze ans que le 1er août. Et toi ?

- Non. J'ai eu mes onze ans en avril dernier, mais mon père adoptif ne me laissera pas en avoir une avant la rentrée. Évidemment, je n'aurais pas pu l'utiliser de toute manière, mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre. J'ai lu les descriptions de tellement de sortilèges différents, c'est vraiment dur de ne pas pouvoir les essayer ! J'ai déjà rempli tout un cahier avec la liste des sortilèges que je veux tenter quand l'école aura commencé. Et toi ? Y a-t-il des sortilèges que tu aimerais bien essayer ?

Harry remua sous son regard inquisiteur. Voilà une sorcière qui savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'était déjà fait une liste de sorts à lancer. Comment avait-il pu imaginer qu'il était prêt pour tout ça ?

" Euh... Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas encore vu beaucoup de trucs magiques, en fait. J'aimerais bien apprendre ce tour qui permet de se déplacer d'un endroit à l'autre juste en passant une porte, ou par une pendule, ou sous un pont ou n'importe quoi. "

Pendant un instant il crut qu'elle allait continuer à lui poser des questions, puis son visage prit une expression vaguement rêveuse.

" Je crois que ça s'appelle la distorsion, et je ne pense pas qu'ils nous enseignent ça avant la septième année... mais tu peux évidemment le rechercher par toi-même, tu sais ? La bibliothèque de Poudlard est l'une des plus grandes de Grande-Bretagne. Ils ont des livres qui datent de l'époque des Fondateurs ! J'ai même entendu dire qu'ils songeaient à rajouter une aile pour les livres extrêmement rares, et une autre pour les sortilèges expérimentaux. Tu te rends compte..."

Son exposé fut interrompu par des ronflements bruyants et moqueurs émis par un garçon aux cheveux noirs assis à côté d'eux. Les élèves assis autour de lui se mirent à rire, et le garçon 'endormi' ouvrit un œil, d'un bleu tirant sur le vert, et leur lança un sourire railleur.

"Bordel, Granger, tu ne pourrais pas parler d'autre chose que de bouquins ?

- J'en sais rien, Houghton. Et toi, seras tu un jour capable de dire quelque chose sans que tout le monde se moque de toi ?

Tout le monde ricana ou fit des 'Ooooh' à cette répartie, sauf Harry qui n'avait simplement pas assez confiance en lui pour se joindre à eux. Le garçon fut épargné d'avoir à répondre par l'entrée du professeur. C'était un homme d'âge moyen, avec presque aucun cheveu et des lunettes aux verres très épais. Il portait une robe rouge magenta par-dessus un pantalon beige et un veston à motifs écossais et, malgré son air absolument ridicule, son visage était tordu en un rictus comparable à celui de Snape. La seule différence entre les deux, c'est que celui-là semblait n'avoir aucun sens de l'humour, pas même sarcastique.

" Je suis le professeur Timbal, commença-t-il sans préambule, donnant un petit coup de baguette vers une craie qui se mit à écrire son nom. Je serai votre professeur jusqu'à la rentrée – le premier septembre. Je vais vous préparer aux Examens Laborieux, Fatidiques mais Élémentaires, ou E.L.F.E. "

La craie écrivait sur le tableau un abrégé de tout ce que le professeur disait et, se sentant nerveux, Harry se mit à tout recopier sur son cahier. Prendre des notes ne pourrait que l'aider à se rappeler du nom du professeur ou à chercher plus d'informations sur un sujet plus tard. Il fut vaguement surpris de voir que Hermione le faisait aussi.

"Si vous venez à échouer à vos E.L.F.E., vous n'aurez pas le droit d'entrer à Poudlard. Dans ce cas, vous redoublerez cette année, jusqu'à ce que vous passiez ces examens, à la suite de quoi vous serez envoyés dans une école d'artisanat de mon choix. Alors, si vous ne voulez pas passer le reste de votre vie à fabriquer des bougies ou à nettoyer des balais, je vous conseille vivement de rester concentrés.

_Oui_, pensa Harry, _voilà une excellente raison de rester concentré en cours._ Intérieurement, Harry se désespérait pour son avenir. Comment pourrait-il réussir à se maintenir au niveau des autres élèves de sa classe quand ils avaient tous _au moins_ trois ans d'expérience du monde sorcier de plus que lui ?

" Si certains d'entre vous se pensent déjà prêts pour ces tests, ils se trompent. Comme vous êtes des sorciers _spontanés_, vous êtes victimes de préjugés sur votre ignorance, ignorance qu'il nous faut complètement dissiper avant de vous permettre d'entrer dans la plus prestigieuse des écoles de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. La plupart de ce que vous apprendrez ici n'est pas nécessairement connu par votre famille de sang-pur ou par vos parents nouvellement intégrés au Commonwealth. Si vous ne voulez pas vous rendre ridicules, et, de manière plus importante, si vous ne voulez pas ridiculiser votre pays, je m'attends à ce que vous étudiiez. Seuls, en groupes, avec vos parents, vos tuteurs, et, oui, même avec moi. "

Eh bien... peut-être n'était-il pas si en retard que ce qu'il pensait ? Jetant un coup d'œil sur sa droite, il put voir la teinte verdâtre qu'avaient pris Houghton et ses amis. Jetant un coup d'œil sur sa gauche, il vit Hermione penchée en avant sur sa chaise, écoutant attentivement et avec enthousiasme chaque mot du professeur. Il ne savait pas quelle réaction l'inquiétait le plus, mais, pour sa part, il se sentait légèrement nauséeux.

" Bon, pour s'occuper des formalités, nous allons commencer par tous nous présenter de la manière appropriée pour un sorcier. Qui ici peut me dire quelle est la manière _appropriée_ de se présenter lors d'un rassemblement officiel ? "

La main d'Hermione se leva si vite que Harry eut un geste de recul instinctif pour essayer de l'éviter. Professeur Timbal la pointa du doigt et elle se leva.

" Il faut donner en premier son nom de naissance, puis son affiliation familiale, et finir par tous les titres officiels, en commençant par les positions dans le gouvernement et en descendant jusqu'aux titres honorifiques.

- Exact. Maintenant présentez-vous à la classe de manière appropriée, je vous prie.

- Hermione Louise Granger, de la famille Malfoy.

- Très bien, à vous jeune homme, " dit le professeur, pointant Harry.

Harry pâlit. Qu'était-il censé dire ? Il connaissait son nom, mais il ne savait pas ce que pouvait être son affiliation familiale. Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'une affiliation familiale ? Il se leva à contrecœur et se tourna vers le reste de la classe.

" Harold James Potter, dit-il posément, puis se rassit rapidement.

- Hé, il n'a pas fini de se présenter ! protesta une fille dans le fond de la classe.

- Si la réponse de Mr. Potter avait été incorrecte, de quelque manière que ce soit, je vous assure que j'aurais été le premier à le lui faire remarquer ! " claqua Mr. Timbal, et la craie vola tout le long du tableau, émettant un grand bruit strident. Toute la classe sursauta et sombra dans le silence, et Harry remercia Dieu que ce ne fut pas _son_ erreur qui avait entraîné cela. " Continuons. Vous, monsieur. "

Le garçon aux chevaux noirs se leva, l'air presque aussi timide que ce que ressentait Harry. " Clyde Houghton, de la famille Stone. " Les quinze minutes suivantes furent remplies de la même manière, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se fut présenté. Harry gribouilla un petit schéma contenant les noms, les affiliations et un brève description qu'il mémoriserait plus tard, faisant même parfois quelques esquisses pour mieux les retenir. Quand les présentations furent terminées, Timbal leur distribua leurs manuels scolaires. C'étaient des livres épais, reliés de cuir et portant le titre _La Voie du Sorcier; Exercices pratiques pour les jeunes sorciers et sorcières_, par Antonia Majora, le tout imprimé en grandes lettres dorées. La distribution fut suivie d'une présentation du contenu et de la structure générale des cours.

Chaque journée commencerait par un quiz sur les leçons de la veille, qui serait suivi par un cours sur un nouveau sujet, avec des démonstrations pratiques si besoin était. Ils iraient ensuite en pause déjeuner, puis se mettraient en groupes de trois, quatre ou cinq pour faire des recherches sur le sujet du jour, dont ils écriraient un bref résumé. La dernière heure de la journée serait consacrée aux discussions en groupes et aux questions hors-sujet. Les vendredis seraient dédiés aux contrôles et aux révisions, et les samedis aux sorties éducatives – qui, apparemment, seraient nombreuses.

Pendant toutes ces explications, Harry était complètement pris dans un mélange d'appréhension et d'allégresse. Il était en train de devenir un sorcier, un _sorcier_, pour l'amour du Roi et du pays ! Même s'il ne savait pas encore ce que cela signifiait !

Leur premier sujet d'étude concernait le gouvernement sorcier, ce qui intéressa particulièrement Harry qui voulait en savoir plus sur ARES et sur qui, exactement, dirigeait la Grande-Bretagne des sorciers. Malheureusement, le professeur Timbal avait à peine abordé l'histoire du Magenmagot que l'heure de la pause déjeuner arriva. Le professeur demanda à tout le monde de déplacer tables et chaises de façon à former une seule longue table. Harry et les autres élèves eurent à peine fini de placer leurs chaises que l'énorme table fut soudainement chargée de nourriture, apparue de nulle part.

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne nous préviennent pas quand ils font ce genre de trucs ? " se plaignit Harry silencieusement. Le déjeuner avec ses camarades de classe fut à la fois semblable et bien différent des repas à ARES. L'atmosphère était tout aussi animée, et les élèves tout aussi bavards tandis qu'ils remplissaient leurs assiettes, mais les sujets de conversation étaient beaucoup plus naturels. Les blagues étaient plus crades ou plus fines, les émotions allaient de l'enthousiasme à la profonde dépression, et ils parlaient de leur passé, de leurs familles et de leur projets d'avenir d'une manière dont les enfants d'ARES étaient incapables.

" Je connais à peu près tout le monde ici, commença Clyde qui s'était assis en face de lui, empilant dans son assiette plus de sucreries que de nourriture. Ou, en tout cas, je reconnais leurs affiliations. Mais je ne te reconnais pas... et tu n'as pas donné d'affiliation familiale, ce qui est plutôt étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Alors raconte, c'est quoi ton histoire ? "

Entendant cela, plusieurs des autres enfants, y compris Hermione, qui essayait (très mal) de faire semblant de ne pas être intéressée, se penchèrent vers lui pour mieux entendre sa réponse. Harry haussa les épaules et tenta de ne pas leur prêter attention.

" Je ne me suis jamais fait adopter. Je n'ai pas d'affiliation... C'est la famille qui t'adopte, c'est bien ça ?

- Comment ça, tu n'as pas été adopté ? Tout le monde se fait adopter un jour ou l'autre, protesta Clyde. T'es tombé malade ou un truc du genre ?

- Clyde Houghton, non mais ! Protesta Hermione. Comment peux-tu être aussi mal élevé ?

- Eh, comme si Mademoiselle je-sais-tout ne mourrait pas aussi d'envie de _tout savoir_ ! commenta une fille blonde avec un sourire satisfait.

Harry espéra qu'ils se mettraient à se battre et qu'ils l'oublieraient, mais il n'eut pas cette chance. "Alors, c'est quoi ton histoire ? Maladie, fugue, rebut ? Allez, dis-le nous, on finira bien par le savoir. "

Harry lui lança un regard furieux. " _Weißt du was, du Wichtigtuer. Ob ich adoptiert bin oder nicht, geht dich einen Sheißdreck an._ "

La blonde le regarda avec inquiétude. " Tu viens de me lancer une malédiction, là ? "

Hermione éclata de rire, tentant de cacher sa bouche avec sa serviette, comme si cela aurait pu cacher son amusement. " C'est de l'Allemand, Natalie. Je me disais bien qu'il avait un léger accent quand il s'est présenté.

- Oh, ouaaah! Un sorcier Allemand ! Comment t'as fait pour atterrir ici ? demanda Clyde.

- Comment pourrait-il être Allemand avec un nom comme Harry Potter ? c'est clairement un nom Anglais, protesta Natalie.

- Je suis né Anglais, mais j'ai grandi en Allemagne jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans, dit enfin Harry, se rendant compte que les choses risquaient de dégénérer s'il ne fournissait pas lui-même quelques réponses. Je n'ai été récupéré par ARES qu'il y a environ un mois.

- Tu blagues ? T'es _aussi_ bleu que ça et ils t'ont quand même envoyé à Poudlard ? Comment tu t'es débrouillé ? "

Harry haussa les épaules et tenta de se concentrer sur son sandwich.

" Oh, allez Potter, déballe. On veut savoir !

- Vous pouvez pas le laisser tranquille ? claqua Hermione. Vous ne voyez pas qu'il ne veut pas en parler ? " A contrecœur, le reste de la classe battit en retraite, se mettant à parler d'autres sujets, tout en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil curieux vers Harry. Il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

" Tu sais, je crois que j'ai eu un sacré coup de veine quand je me suis assis à côté de toi, dit-il. Le sourire que lui fit Hermione fut beau et radieux, et très différent de la calme inflexion des lèvres qu'elle arborait précédemment. Il avait disparu un instant plus tard, remplacé par une expression de neutralité, et elle lui fit un hochement de tête en signe d'acceptation et retourna à son assiette.

Harry finit son repas avant les autres et sortit de la tente prendre un peu l'air, emportant ses livres avec lui. Il trouva un coin tranquille et pas très éloigné, au bord du lac. Il passa le reste de la pause déjeuner à feuilleter ses livres à la recherche des réponses aux mille et une questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête. Bien que ces nouveaux livres fussent bien plus détaillés et riches que le précédent, Harry avait toujours l'impression qu'il lui manquait encore une pièce importante du puzzle qui l'empêchait de comprendre vraiment à quoi ressemblait le monde des sorciers. Frustré, Harry retourna en classe sans être plus avancé.

Les tables avaient été remises en place et les élèves étaient déjà en train de se réunir pour le travail de groupe. Harry alla automatiquement se placer aux côtés d'Hermione qui, une fois encore, avait le nez plongé dans un livre. Natalie, qui était initialement complètement de l'autre côté de la salle, traversa toute la tente pour les rejoindre. Ses lèvres formaient toujours le même sourire rusé qu'avant, et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'elle mijotait un sale coup.

" Ça ne vous dérange pas si je me joins à vous ? " demanda-t-elle. A côté de lui, Hermione se raidit mais ne leva pas le nez de son livre. Harry, n'ayant aucune raison valable de refuser, se contenta de hausser les épaules.

" Mettez-vous en six groupes de quatre et deux groupes de trois ! ordonna professeur Timbal. Cela prit moins d'une minute, étant donné que la plupart des groupes étaient déjà formés, et Harry, Hermione et Natalie restèrent à leur place. "La plupart d'entre vous viennent de familles ayant des représentants au Magenmagot. Je veux que vous trouviez un membre de votre famille qui a fait partie du Magenmagot, la période pendant laquelle il ou elle en a fait partie et toutes les lois ou projets de lois qu'il a proposés, le tout en citant les sources desquelles vous avez tiré ces informations. Si vous n'avez pas eu de membre de votre famille dans le Magenmagot, vous chercherez une loi qui a été votée par le Magenmagot mais qui a été annulée par Vous-Savez-Qui. Vous avez une heure et demie. Allez-y.

- Je vais récupérer les livres, dit Hermione, se levant d'un bond et se dirigeant vers les étagères.

- Je vais t'aider. Harry se leva pour aller l'aider, mais fut stoppé par Natalie qui l'attrapa par le coude.

- Pourquoi ne la laisses-tu pas faire ? Laissons-la seule avec ses livres. C'est tout ce qui l'intéresse de toute manière. "

Harry retira la main posée sur son bras et lui lança un regard désapprobateur. " Ne sois pas mesquine. "

Les yeux de Natalie s'écarquillèrent et Harry s'éloigna d'un air indigné, allant donner un coup de main à Hermione qui était déjà en train de se débattre avec deux énormes tomes. Il prit les livres pour lui permettre de continuer sa recherche.

" Je suis surprise que tu ne sois pas resté parler avec Natalie, commenta Hermione. C'est la plus jolie fille de la classe, tu sais. Harry haussa les épaules.

- Peut être, mais sa personnalité est plutôt affreuse, dit-il, se remémorant son mépris égoïste pour les sentiments des autres, ceux d'Hermione comme les siens. Hermione lui fit un petit sourire.

- Et je suis mieux peut-être ?

- Je pense que tu es plutôt sympa. Et c'est pas comme si tu étais moche. Enfin, je veux dire, même si c'était le cas, je ne m'en soucierais pas ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors tu ne devrais pas penser cela de toi-même ! Et tu ne le pensais pas, hein, mais tu sais... Euh... Oublie ça ! "

Hermione sourit et roula des yeux. Harry piétina d'un pied sur l'autre, sentant ses bras fatiguer de porter les lourds volumes.

" Alors, de qui parlait-il quand il a dit 'Vous-Savez-Qui' ? Parce que, franchement, je ne sais pas, moi.

- Oh ! _Lui_. J'imagine qu'il ne vous auront pas parlé de lui à ARES, c'est vrai. Eh bien, c'est... Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil furtif autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'était assez proche pour les entendre, et s'approcha de lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. C'est le dictateur de la Grande-Bretagne des sorciers. Son nom c'est Voldemort, mais tout le monde l'appelle 'Vous-Savez-Qui' ou 'Tu-Sais-Qui'.

- Si tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, comment est-ce qu'on connaît son vrai nom ?

- A chaque fois qu'il fait passer une loi ou qu'il fait un discours, il signe avec son nom, et tous les documents officiels l'utilisent aussi. Mon père adoptif travaille à la Cour, directement sous ses ordres, alors je l'ai déjà vu une ou deux fois. Tout le monde l'appelle Lord Voldemort en s'adressant à lui directement.

- Vraiment ? Ta famille connaît personnellement le dirigeant du monde sorcier ? A quoi il ressemble ? "

Hermione arrêta un instant de fouiller parmi les livres, l'air songeur.

"Il est... extraordinaire, en fait. Effrayant, terrifiant... mais fascinant. Il a presque soixante ans, mais on ne lui en donnerait pas plus de ving-cinq. Plutôt séduisant, pas trop grand, les cheveux noirs. Et ses yeux sont rouges, vifs, et j'ai entendu dire qu'ils brillent quand il est en colère. J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'on peut voir des crocs quand il sourit, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y croire. Et c'est un fourchelang, du coup on le voit toujours en compagnie d'un ou plusieurs serpents. Son familier, Nagini, est un cobra géant. "

Harry frissonna en entendant la description faite par Hermione, ayant du mal à imaginer qu'une telle personne puisse exister. Il ressemblait plus au diable ayant pris forme humaine qu'à n'importe quel autre sorcier qu'il ait croisé jusqu'à présent.

" Qu'est-ce qu'un fourchelang, demanda-t-il malgré lui.

- Ça veut dire qu'il peut parler aux serpents et les comprendre. C'est un don vraiment très rare, et on dit que seuls les descendants de Salazar Serpentard, le premier fourchelang, peuvent l'avoir. C'est la seule personne au monde qui en soit capable aujourd'hui. "

Ils regagnèrent leur table, où Natalie était avachie, l'air plutôt irritée. " Vous vous êtes bien amusés tous les deux ? Vous aviez l'air d'être sacrément _amicaux_ l'un avec l'autre par là-bas.

- On s'est éclatés. Tu aurais vraiment dû te joindre à nous" railla Hermione en lui tendant un livre particulièrement épais. Grimaçant sous le poids, Natalie l'ouvrit et partit à la recherche de son nom de famille. Harry prit un livre à l'aspect beaucoup plus récent traitant des lois des sorciers et se mit à le feuilleter. Ils travaillèrent ensemble pendant près d'une heure, s'échangeant de temps en temps leurs livres et indiquant les informations qui pourraient être intéressantes pour les autres. Lorsque professeur Timbal se mit à récupérer leurs notes, Natalie s'était trouvée un grand oncle, Thadeus Phelps, qui avait proposé de légaliser la prostitution sanguine au bénéfice des vampires. Hermione avait trouvé six Malfoy, tous proposant des lois particulièrement radicales à l'encontre des moldus et des sorciers d'ascendance moldue.

Harry avait découvert que les sorciers et les moldus s'_étaient_ fréquentés avant le règne de Voldemort, mais que ç'avait été une des premières choses qu'il ait interdites lorsqu'il avait pris le pouvoir, dix ans auparavant. C'était, lui semblait-il, la pièce du puzzle qui lui avait manquée jusque-là pour comprendre tout ce qu'il avait vu et vécu dans le monde des sorciers. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait été kidnappé, pourquoi les enfants d'ascendance moldue ne pouvaient pas rester avec leurs familles, et pourquoi Snape l'avait averti que le monde des sorciers était un endroit dangereux.

Hermione n'avait eu besoin que de quelques minutes pour terminer sa partie, mais elle avait continué de feuilleter son livre pour s'occuper.

" Potter. "

Harry se tourna vers Hermione, qui venait de chuchoter très doucement et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Elle posa discrètement le livre qu'elle était en train de lire sur ses genoux, jeta un coup d'oeil à Natalie pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué, et lui indiqua du doigt un passage. Survolant le texte minuscule, quelque chose concernant la reconnaissance du droit à la souveraineté territoriale des centaures, Harry n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer lorsque son propre nom de famille lui sauta aux yeux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil alentours, vérifiant que personne ne les regardait, et prit le livre sur ses propres genoux pour mieux le lire.

_Après la mort de son beau-père, Andreas Maximilian Hartwell, Harold Jeremy Potter hérita de votes supplémentaires qui lui permirent de faire annuler la récente clause ajoutée à la doctrine sur les Droits et les Devoirs des Créatures Magiques Pensantes. Il s'opposa par la suite à trois autres amendements semblables, préservant le droit des elfes des bois, des centaures et de quelques autres créatures intelligentes, à refuser de louer ou de vendre leur terres à des sorciers ou de payer des taxes de propriété au gouvernement sorcier. Sa famille poursuivit son travail pendant trois générations, jusqu'à ce que l'ascension de Grindlewald force le Ministère de la Magie à trouver des sources de revenus supplémentaires pour financer l'augmentation des coûts de défense. La question de la légalité des actions de l'ancien ministre de la magie fait encore débat, mais elles n'ont pas encore été annulées à ce jour..._

Harry cligna des yeux. Puis relut le paragraphe. Il lut le paragraphe d'avant. Il lut le paragraphe suivant. Le nom n'apparut pas de nouveau, mais il ne disparut pas non plus.

Il y avait un Potter au Magenmagot, ou du moins il y en avait eu un. Un Potter qui avait le même prénom que lui. Cela pouvait-il vraiment être une coïncidence ?

Il se retourna vers Hermione, espérant obtenir d'elle quelque explication, espérant qu'elle ne le trouverait pas insensé de penser ce qu'il pensait. Elle avait déjà trois longueurs d'avance, passant directement de la folie au génie.

" Tu sais, Harry, beaucoup de familles de sorciers ont fui vers l'Europe pendant la guerre. "

* * *

><p>1. Espèce de petite présomptueuse, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, que j'aie été adopté ou non ?<p>

* * *

><p>NdA : Oui, Harry apprend enfin que ses parents étaient des sorciers, enfin, peut-être, d'une certaine manière. Il le soupçonne en tout cas ! Il va en apprendre plus au fur et à mesure. Et vous aussi. Alors installez-vous confortablement et profitez du spectacle.<p>

Pour ceux qui se demandent où est Voldemort, il ne fera pas son apparition avant le chapitre 11. Désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu l'inclure plus tôt.

Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, non elle n'est pas amoureuse de Harry. Ils ont onze ans, et elle est bien trop terre à terre, même à cet âge, pour avoir le béguin pour un garçon simplement parce que c'est romantique. Par contre, ils sont amis, et leur relation ne va que se renforcer par la suite. Est-ce qu'ils tomberont amoureux plus tard ? Vous verrez bien.

Par ailleurs, elle n'a pas les cheveux touffus ni les dents trop grandes. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'un Malfoy enverrait à l'école l'un de ses enfants, même adopté, autrement qu'avec une apparence digne et attirante, et comme on sait, grâce aux chapitres de Rowling où elle sort avec Krum, qu'elle est tout à fait capable de se rendre jolie, elle le sera tout le temps ici. Même si ses cheveux pourront de temps en temps s'ébouriffer un peu si on la laisse seule trop longtemps. :)


	8. Gentilshommes, Dames et Leçons

**Livre I**

**Chapitre 8 : Gentilshommes, Dames et Leçons**

Harry découvrit, pendant son premier été en tant que sorcier, que la magie pouvait rendre excitantes les choses les plus banales. La vie parmi les Sleuw ne ressemblait en rien à celle chez les Dursley. Pour commencer, ils étaient plutôt aimables. Mais aussi plutôt étranges. Mr. Sleuw, qui n'avait jamais prononcé le moindre mot en présence de Harry, se trouva être une sorte de gentil géant, bien qu'un peu faible d'esprit. Il suivait les commandes de Mrs. Sleuw qui, bien que pétulante et énergique, n'était pas vraiment plus brillante que lui. Elle oubliait tout le temps ce qu'ils devaient faire ce jour-là, l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leurs baguettes, ou encore si c'était la bonne période de l'année pour planter tel ou tel légume. Et pourtant, malgré tout, ils remplissaient leurs journées d'un labeur sans fin, et y traînaient Harry à la moindre occasion.

Ça ne le gênait pas tant que ça. Les tâches étaient généralement difficiles et souvent salissantes, mais, contrairement aux Dursley, ils lui fournissaient toujours les outils adéquats, et assez de nourriture, de repos et de conseils pour qu'il les mène à bien. Et, comme l'avait dit McGonagall, s'il travaillait dur et qu'il leur faisait gagner assez de temps, ils acceptaient de l'emmener au lac ou à Pré-au-Lard. Il était incapable de dire s'ils éprouvaient de l'affection pour lui, mais au moins ils lui montraient du respect et de la prévenance, ce en quoi il était reconnaissant.

Le professeur Timbal était un homme très strict, certes, mais aussi très instruit, et il ne refusait jamais une question à un élève, tant que celui-ci avait attendu d'être interrogé pour la poser. Malheur à ceux qui parlaient sans avoir la parole ! Les retenues étaient généralement passées à frapper sur les brosses pendant une heure pour en enlever la poussière de craie.

Les leçons n'étaient pas non plus aussi horriblement difficiles qu'il ne le craignait initialement. Il y avait beaucoup de sujets à aborder, oui, et il semblait y en avoir plus encore qu'ils n'avaient même pas le temps d'évoquer, mais, avec Hermione à ses côtés pour combler les lacunes quand quelque chose le laissait perdu, il se sentait à la hauteur des autres élèves, et réussissait plutôt bien les interrogations. Il faisait équipe avec Hermione la plupart du temps, et, bien qu'il soit parfois un peu irrité par tout son savoir et les exposés alambiqués qu'elle en faisait, elle était une excellente partenaire pour les recherches et savait se montrer patiente. Natalie, qui les rejoignait généralement une à deux fois par semaine, était un peu moins fiable. Elle pouvait être tout à fait amicale et serviable un jour, et se comporter en enfant gâtée le suivant. Dans les deux cas, elle faisait de son mieux pour distraire Harry et l'empêcher de travailler avec Hermione. Dean Thomas, qui se joignait parfois à eux quand un sujet le déconcertait complètement (et qu'il avait donc besoin de l'expertise de Hermione), avait tendance à taquiner Harry au sujet de ses tendances de "dragueur". Harry pensait plutôt que Hermione appréciait d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenait la peine de l'écouter, et que Natalie voulait juste se servir de lui pour embêter la première.

Le fait qu'elles soient les deux plus jolies filles de la classe n'y jouait absolument aucun rôle.

Quant à la leçon la plus dure pour Harry, Hermione ne put lui donner aucune aide. Il était apparemment encore de coutume d'utiliser une plume et de l'encre plutôt qu'un stylo ou un crayon. Harry dut lutter, encore et encore, pour ne plus faire goutter son encre partout ou s'en mettre plein les doigts. Et il n'était pas le seul. Tous les élèves, sauf Hermione, avaient pris l'habitude d'utiliser une plume enchantée pour ne pas goutter, et l'absence soudaine de ces enchantements fut une source de grande frustration. Harry s'améliora petit à petit, mais fut consterné par la baisse de qualité de son écriture.

Peu à peu, les élèves devinrent plus à l'aise les uns avec les autres, et la pause déjeuner raccourcit pour laisser plus de temps à la récréation. Harry et les autres garçons s'amusèrent avec quelques parties de Quidditch sur gazon, similaire au Quidditch classique mais sans les balais, avec des balles qui se déplaçaient toujours à un mètre du sol et des cognards beaucoup plus mous. Harry était doué en tant qu'attrapeur et était généralement choisi en premier pour une équipe. Quand il pleuvait, ils sortaient plutôt les échiquiers et les jeux de cartes, certains déjà enchantés pour faire quelques tours de passe-passe. Hermione avait tendance à rouler des yeux à leurs pitreries et retournait à son livre du jour, tandis que les autres filles restaient en groupe sur un des côtés, les encourageant ou bavardant entre elles.

Les excursions du samedi furent, de loin, ce que Harry préféra de ses leçons. Il lui sembla aller partout, des tribunaux aux musées, des ateliers d'artisanat aux évènements sportifs, et même dans des réserves naturelles pour les espèces magiques en danger. Les autres élèves avaient déjà vu la plupart de ces lieux, mais, pour Harry, tout était merveilleusement nouveau et étonnant. Son émerveillement lui valut plus d'une taquinerie, mais il n'en eut cure.

Hormis ce premier jour de classe, Harry ne trouva aucune autre mention d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière portant le nom Potter, mais Hermione lui fit remarquer qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de livres dans leur pseudo-bibliothèque, et qu'ils pourraient faire une recherche beaucoup plus approfondie après la rentrée. Harry était tiraillé entre l'espoir et la terreur à l'idée de découvrir des sorciers dans sa généalogie. Et si son père avait été un cracmol, banni par sa famille ? S'il y avait encore une famille de sorciers Potter, apprendraient-ils un jour son existence ? Essayeraient-ils de le reconnaître comme l'un des leurs ? Comment étaient-ils ? Comme son père, peut-être ? Braves, toujours enjoués, parfois immatures ? Ou comme les Dursley ? Arrogants, égoïstes et pleins de préjugés ? S'étaient-ils rangés du côté de Voldemort pendant la guerre, ou avaient-ils été tués ?

Quelques soirs, il restait éveillé à imaginer une multitude de passés possibles, menant à tout autant de futurs imaginaires, bien trop nombreux pour en garder une liste. Et d'autres jours, tout cela lui semblait complètement futile. Harry Potter était Harry Potter, et c'était un sorcier. Le passé n'y changerait rien, et le présent n'en voudrait pas autrement.

Il s'amusait tellement que, lorsque le 1er août arriva, il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait maintenant onze ans. Hermione, au contraire, démontra encore une fois que sa mémoire était sans égale, et lui tendit un petit paquet soigneusement enveloppé lors du déjeuner.

" Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, " dit-elle, déposant le paquet à côté de son sandwich.

Harry lui lança un regard ahuri. "J'avais complètement oublié. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu oublier ça ? Attends un peu, comment est-ce que _toi_, tu as su que c'était mon anniversaire ?

- Tu me l'as dit le premier jour, tu t'en rappelles ? Quand je t'ai demandé si tu avais déjà ta baguette, tu m'as répondu que tu n'aurais tes onze ans que le 1er août.

- Mince... non, je ne m'en rappelle pas du tout. Je suppose que notre discussion au sujet de Voldemort a un peu effacé tout le reste. "

Le bruit de plats et de couverts tombant par terre retentit soudain, et plusieurs élèves se retournèrent vers lui. " Potter ! Ne prononce pas son nom avec autant d'insouciance ! " claqua l'un des amis de Dean Thomas.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules et marmonna un 'désolé', puis se retourna vers Hermione.

" Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'offrir quelque chose, Hermione. Je veux dire, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît, ce n'est pas grave.

- Même si je te connaissais depuis trente ans, je n'aurais pas non plus été obligée de t'offrir quelque chose. Allez, ouvre-le. "

Avec timidité, il défit le paquet. Celui-ci s'avéra contenir une montre de gousset plaquée or, avec le symbole de Poudlard sur l'extérieur. Il l'ouvrit, et put lire, gravé dans le métal, "Pour Harry, J'espère que cette montre te gardera à l'heure et sur la bonne voie. Hermione."

" Hermione, je ne peux pas accepter ça, c'est beaucoup trop ! "

Elle repoussa ses protestations d'un revers de la main. " Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce n'est qu'une montre normale métamorphosée. Ma mère adoptive, Narcissa, m'a aidée à la faire. Elle est enchantée pour chauffer si tu es en retard pour quelque chose. "

Il lui sourit timidement, encore abasourdi par le cadeau. Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir quoi que ce soit, et, malgré les assurances d'Hermione, la montre était magnifique. Alors qu'il l'admirait, un souvenir lui sauta à l'esprit. Quelques années auparavant, il n'avait alors que cinq ou six ans, il était assis dans le salon et regardait ses parents se préparer pour sortir dîner en tête à tête. Il se souvenait de son père, debout dans le couloir, vêtu d'un smoking et tenant à la main une montre de gousset dorée, appelant sa mère pour qu'elle se dépêche. Elle était apparue, dévalant les escaliers dans ses chaussures à talons et sa robe rouge, ses cheveux coiffés en une cascade de boucles rousses. Son père lui avait lancé un sourire narquois, tout en lui montrant l'heure, et elle l'avait saisi par le bras et traîné vers la porte, donnant à Harry un bisou en passant.

Sentant ses yeux se mouiller, Harry se leva rapidement et quitta la table, se dirigeant vers l'isolement qu'offrait l'extérieur de la tente. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas dehors qu'Hermione l'avait rattrapé.

" Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non. " Harry se détourna d'elle quelques secondes pour s'essuyer les yeux et essayer de se calmer. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir ainsi fondu en larmes pour quelque chose qui n'était pas triste. Pas vraiment triste.

" Harry, s'il te plaît, parle-moi. Je te promets que je ne dirai rien à personne, mais s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui t'a bouleversé, l'implora-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. En fait, c'est plutôt idiot. C'est seulement que... quand je regardais la montre, je me suis souvenu que mon père avait aussi une montre comme celle-là. Enfin, pas _exactement_ comme cette montre, mais, tu sais, une montre de gousset dorée, expliqua-t-il, et son regard fut inexorablement attiré vers l'objet qui avait ravivé ses souvenirs, l'emblème doré de Poudlard brillant sous le soleil. Je me rappelle qu'il avait l'habitude de l'emmener partout avec lui, et que ma mère n'avait jamais de montre, alors elle lui demandait l'heure à tout bout de champ, ou elle la sortait elle-même de sa poche. Ce ne sont que de vieux souvenirs. Ils m'ont juste pris par surprise, c'est tout. "

Quand il ramena son regard vers Hermione, elle le dévisageait avec un regard rempli de tristesse.

" Ca doit être agréable, dit-elle, de pouvoir se souvenir de ses parents comme ça.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de tes parents ? " Il regretta sa question au moment même de la poser. Il en connaissait déjà la réponse. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ses parents comme lui se souvenait des siens. Aucun autre enfant issu d'ARES n'aurait pu quitter l'établissement avec des souvenirs intacts de sa vie parmi les moldus.

" Je me souviens d'un ou deux trucs. Je sais qu'ils étaient tous les deux des dentistes. Que ma chambre était bleue, et qu'il y avait des rideaux blancs brodés à mes fenêtres. Mais je ne me souviens plus de comment était ma vie là-bas. Je ne sais pas si j'ai les yeux de mon père ou de ma mère. Le bruit de leur rires, le son de leur voix. Si j'ai des frères et soeurs. Je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose. J'avais cinq ans quand ils m'ont enlevée, je devrais me rappeler de plus de choses que de _rideaux_ ! "

Ils restèrent debout côte à côte, partageant silencieusement quelque chose, une compréhension mutuelle que Harry craignait ne plus jamais retrouver ailleurs. Elle était comme lui. Elle ne se souvenait peut-être pas de ses parents ou de sa vie d'avant, mais elle en ressentait tout autant la perte. Ni ARES et ses sortilèges d'oubli, ni le temps n'avaient réussi à effacer complètement cet instinct primitif qui recherchait une connexion familiale. Ils dissimulaient tous deux leur détresse aux yeux du monde, mais elle fut parfaitement visible l'un à l'autre à ce moment-là.

La conclusion fut saisissante, Hermione était devenue sa meilleure amie.

Sa seule vraie amie.

Et il avait aussi un cadeau à lui faire, même s'il risquait de lui faire mal.

" Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il, ARES... ils enchantent nos lits pour nous faire oublier nos souvenirs. Ils nous arrachent notre passé, Hermione. De plus d'une manière. "

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, soudain moites et brillants.

"Comment sais-tu...

" Rogue. Il en a parlé le jour où je suis arrivé ici, mais j'avais mes doutes déjà avant. Je me souviens d'un petit garçon, il est arrivé à ARES à peu près une semaine après moi. Il a fait un tel tapage pendant toute la journée ! Mais le lendemain, quand il s'est réveillé, il était... _différent_. Comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu ailleurs, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de famille. Je n'ai plus jamais mis les pieds dans mon lit après ça. J'ai probablement perdu quelques souvenirs à cause de la semaine que j'y ai passé, mais j'aime imaginer que c'étaient des souvenirs concernant les Dursley.

- Les Dursley ?

- Ma famille. Ils ont pris soin de... euh, ils m'ont laissé vivre avec eux... quand mes parents sont morts. "

Hermione fit un petit bruit choqué.

" Je suis désolée, Harry, je ne savais pas. C'est pour ça que tu es revenu d'Allemagne, j'imagine ? "

Il haussa les épaules. Hermione se mit à marcher en cercles, une habitude qui la prenait quand elle essayait de démêler un noeud d'informations particulièrement confuses.

" Je me suis souvent demandé si on ne m'avait pas fait quelque chose... mais je me disais à chaque fois que j'essayais de me chercher des excuses. J'y crois pas. Qu'ils oseraient... C'est affreux. Immoral.

- C'est le monde que Voldemort a façonné pour nous, dit Harry avec amertume.

- Harry ! Prends garde à ce que tu dis !

- Bordel, j'en ai marre de faire toujours gaffe à ce que je dis !

- Pour notre bien à tous les deux, prends garde à ce que tu dis ! "

Cela le fit taire instantanément, et il prit un air peiné et contrit. Son regard se détourna vers le lac, et il se demanda d'où cette pensée dissidente était venue. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir eue auparavant, ou du moins pas soutenue par une quelconque animosité. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'elle lui était venue, elle sonnait juste. A quel point Voldemort avait-il endommagé la société magique ? Combien de familles avait-il détruites, combien de vies, brisées ? Hermione, qui était toujours en train de marcher en cercles, finit par se retourner vers lui.

" On ferait mieux de rentrer. Natalie a probablement déjà lançé toutes sortes de rumeurs à notre sujet. "

Harry acquiesça et la suivit silencieusement. Il y eut quelques railleries lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la tente, mais elles se turent rapidement devant leurs visages rembrunis. Le reste de la journée se déroula dans l'introspection silencieuse. Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées concernant des parents dont elle ne pouvait se souvenir, et Harry se demandant comment il pourrait un jour tout remettre en ordre pour elle.

Hermione rentra chez elle une heure plus tôt que d'habitude. N'importe quel autre jour, elle serait restée à l'école jusqu'à quatre heures, étudiant, parlant avec Harry ou les deux. Mais, aujourd'hui, aucun des deux ne voulait de compagnie, ni ne souhaitait étudier l'embargo économique appliqué par les Etats-Unis et l'Europe. Elle se retrouva ainsi transportée par portoloin dans un des jardins du domaine Malefoy, juste à temps pour admirer son frère adoptif Drago tomber de son balai.

" Putain de bor- "

- Sois poli, très cher frère, " le rabroua-t-elle depuis l'autre côté de la pelouse. Drago releva la tête, manifestement étonné de la voir, puis sourit. Il épousseta ses vêtements et marcha vers elle.

" Tiens, tiens, quelle surprise, " dit-il, la prenant dans ses bras en guise de salut. Elle lui retourna son étreinte, un peu plus longuement, un peu plus intensément qu'à l'accoutumée. Il s'écarta et la regarda de plus près. " Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que ton petit copain t'a fait quelque chose ? Si c'est le cas, je te jure que je lui lance une malédiction dès que je le vois. "

Elle sourit et roula des yeux devant l'instinct protecteur excessif de son frère.

" Drago, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Harry Potter n'est pas mon petit ami, et que je n'ai aucune envie de changer cela. Et non, il ne m'a rien fait de mal.

- Alors quel est le problème ? Il n'a pas aimé ton cadeau ?

- Si, si, il a adoré, la rassura-t-elle, puis laissa échapper un soupir. Ça a juste levé quelques problèmes imprévus chez moi.

- Tu as onze ans, Hermione. Combien de vrai problèmes pourrais-tu avoir ?

- Apparemment, au moins un gros.

- Hé, dit-il, la tirant de ses pensées déprimantes, qui est ton frère ? "

Elle se mit à sourire. " Drago Narcissus Malefoy.

- Et quelle est la famille la plus astucieuse, la plus redoutable, la plus influente de toute la Grande Bretagne ?

- La famille Malefoy, dit-elle avec dévouement.

- Alors qui donc oserait faire du mal à la petite soeur préférée de l'héritier de la famille Malefoy ?

- Absolument personne, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Alors voilà, reprit Drago. Tu ne te sens pas mieux maintenant ? "

Et, bien que leur petite proclamation n'ait absolument rien arrangé, elle se sentait réellement mieux. Elle avait perdu ses parents, et les frères et soeurs qu'elle avait peut-être eus dans sa vie de moldue, et était perdue pour eux. Mais elle avait Drago. Son frère, arrogant, manipulateur, charmant, parfois un peu trop protecteur. Il ne lui avait jamais donné l'impression d'être autre chose qu'une princesse magique.

" Oui, je me sens mieux, dit-elle. A vrai dire, je me sens tellement mieux que j'ai envie d'aller me baigner.

- Voilà une bonne idée ! " Drago lui fit un sourire victorieux, rassuré dans son image de grand frère (de deux mois plus âgé) parfait. Il la prit par la main, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis son arrivée aux domaines Malefoy, quand elle était trop timide pour aller où que ce soit toute seule, et l'entraîna vers leur manoir.


	9. La première Quête

**Livre I**

**Chapitre 9 : La première Quête**

" Je pense que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie, mais il y a une question sur les fondateurs qui m'a posé problème. J'aurais dû en écrire un peu plus sur Serpentard plutôt que Gryffondor. Je veux dire, il ne restait plus beaucoup d'espace sur la feuille, mais j'aurais pu rajouter une ou deux lignes sur sa-

- Hermione, arrête de geindre ! se lamenta Clyde. Tu t'en es très bien sortie. Je parierai même ma baguette que t'auras les meilleurs résultats de la classe. Alors laisse tomber ! "

Harry opina son accord. Bien qu'il ait été tout aussi stressé qu'elle pendant les deux dernières semaines, il se sentait bien plus confiant maintenant que tout était passé. Les questions avaient été plutôt basiques, surtout par rapport à tout le travail de lecture et de recherche qu'ils avaient fait, et il n'était plus complètement terrifié pour son avenir.

" Désolée, dit-elle, c'est juste que...

- C'est important qu'on soit acceptés à Poudlard... continua Clyde.

- Pour pouvoir prouver que nous sommes de vrais sorciers... murmura Nathalie.

- Malgré notre ascendance moldue, finit Harry. On _sait_, Hermione.

- Désolée. "

Ils furent arrachés à leurs réflexions anxieuses par l'arrivée soudaine du professeur Timbal, qui lança sur chaque table des enveloppes portant leurs noms.

" Voici les résultats de vos examens. Vous les ouvrirez chez vous. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui auraient échoué, je ne veux pas être témoin de l'effondrement de votre amour-propre. Cela entraîne généralement un bazar monstrueux et bruyant, et le reste d'entre nous a bien d'autres choses à faire", énonça-t-il froidement. Ils mirent leur lettre de côté à contrecœur, leur lançant force regards d'envie et d'angoisse.

C'était un vendredi, ils auraient normalement dû avoir un contrôle, mais comme ils avaient déjà passé l'examen le plus important de l'été et que la rentrée aurait lieu la semaine suivante, ce dernier cours prit une autre tournure. Mr. Timbal leur exposa les grandes lignes de leur dernière excursion, prévue pour le lendemain.

" Vous vous présenterez ici à l'heure habituelle, avec vos autorisations écrites. Vous aurez sur vous au moins quarante gallions pour votre baguette et les autres fournitures scolaires, mais je vous en conseille dix ou vingt de plus, juste au cas où. "

La classe se remplit soudain de murmures excités, mais un regard menaçant lancé par le professeur les fit vite taire.

" Vous serez répartis en cinq groupes, et serez escortés par un professeur de Poudlard vers chaque boutique via le réseau des cheminées. Je vous conseille de vous tenir correctement, car vos futurs professeurs se feront là leur première impression sur vous. Et pas de vagabondage ! Ce sont les professeurs de Poudlard, ils peuvent, et vont, vous donner des retenues avant même le premier jour de classe si vous vous montrez irritants. Vous reviendrez ensuite ici, après quoi vous serez libres de faire ce que vous voulez. Des questions ? "

Harry leva la main avec hésitation, mais le professeur Timbal devança sa question.

" Vous êtes un pupille de l'école, Mr. Potter. Sauf interdiction expresse de la directrice, puis, plus tard, du directeur de votre maison, vous avez automatiquement la permission de participer à toutes les activités scolaires. L'école vous donne aussi accès à une bourse généreusement garnie, que vous pouvez utiliser pour acheter vos fournitures scolaires et des effets personnels, mais que vous _devrez_ rembourser au plus tard dix ans après la fin de vos études. Cela répond-t-il à votre question ?

- Oui, monsieur. Merci.

- D'autres questions ? Non ? Alors nous en avons terminé ici. "

Sur ces mots, le professeur Timbal se retourna et disparut par la porte. Les élèves se regardèrent les uns les autres, déconcertés. Aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps d'énoncer les questions qu'ils se posaient tous ; toute la salle de classe disparut avant. Ils se retrouvèrent soudain étalés sur le sol poussiéreux, le regard tourné vers le ciel d'été sans nuages. Ils se remirent debout dans un concert de grognements.

"Et la politesse, alors ? " se plaignit Natalie, s'époussetant les vêtements.

Les autres élèves grommelèrent leur accord, même Hermione qui, pourtant, était connue pour être indulgente avec les professeurs. Peut être était-ce parce que son encrier s'était répandu sur ses robes... Tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits, de plus en plus d'élèves portèrent leur attention sur les enveloppes éparpillées un peu partout. Plusieurs d'entre eux, Harry inclus, se mirent immédiatement à les ouvrir.

" Tu sais que tu n'es pas censé l'ouvrir maintenant, hein Harry ? dit Hermione.

- Faux. Il a dit qu'on ne devait pas les ouvrir avant d'être rentré chez nous. Et comme, en théorie, l'école _est_ ma maison... " Il finit d'ouvrir son enveloppe avec un petit sourire content et en sortit trois feuilles. La première contenait ses résultats pour les E.L.F.E. " Oh, j'ai eu un 'Excellent'. Attends voir, il y a une remarque en bas de la page. "

Harry la lut dans sa tête, laissa échapper un rire gêné et tendit la feuille à Hermione, qui la lut et lui lança un regard agacé. " 'Vous auriez reçu un "Exceptionnel" si votre écriture n'était pas aussi atroce. Continuez de vous entraîner.' _Harry_ !

- C'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas l'habitude des plumes, protesta Harry. Ouvre la tienne, je veux voir si tu as aussi reçu une petite remarque. "

Malgré ses précédentes protestations, Hermione ouvrit sa lettre avec enthousiasme. Elle la parcourut rapidement avec un grand sourire, qui se transforma en grimace lorsqu'elle atteignit la fin du feuillet. Harry se pencha pour lire la remarque au bas de la page.

" 'Vous êtes une véritable mine d'informations, et je suis certain que vous réussirez à Poudlard. Néanmoins, apprenez à écrire de manière plus concise.' Oui, ça correspond plutôt bien. "

Elle lui donna une claque sur l'épaule. " Je voulais juste être rigoureuse !

- Hermione, si on te donnait autant de temps et de place que tu voulais, tu répondrais à chaque question par l'équivalent d'un manuel scolaire, dit Natalie, qui était venue se placer à côté d'eux.

- Alors, tes résultats ? lui demanda Harry. Elle leur fit un sourire suffisant.

- Exceptionnel, bien évidemment.

- Des remarques ?

- 'C'est Salazar Serpentard, pas Salazar Serpantard et Rowena Serdaigle, pas Rowenda Serdaigle. Apprenez à épeler correctement le nom des gens.' Oups ! Harry rigola et Hermione fronça les sourcils, probablement seulement pour le principe. Et toi, Clyde ? Promis à la cire de bougie et aux brindilles de balai ?

- J'ai réussi ! dit Clyde avec un large sourire, présentant avec fierté son 'Acceptable'. De justesse, mais je suis passé.

- Clyde ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous les trois. "

Le garçon se contenta de sourire encore plus. " Je vous laisse, je vous verrai demain ! Je vais fêter ça !"

Les élèves se dispersèrent petit à petit, et Harry s'organisa avec les deux filles pour se retrouver devant une bièraubeurre dans Pré-au-lard après leur excursion du lendemain.

* * *

><p>Le ciel de ce samedi matin était morose et nuageux, mais cela n'affecta en rien la bonne humeur de Harry et ses amis. Tout le monde arriva en avance au point de rencontre habituel, où la tente brillait maintenant par son absence. Aucun d'entre eux ne portait ses robes d'écolier. A vrai dire, la plupart des élèves s'étaient bien habillés exprès pour l'occasion.<p>

Natalie ressemblait un peu à une princesse de France, vêtue d'une robe de velours blanc et les cheveux entrelacés de rubans bleus. Hermione, bien qu'habillée de manière plus relâchée dans une robe d'été en coton couleur lavande, était tout aussi élégante, ses cheveux coiffés en nattes élaborées, retenus par une épingle à cheveux travaillée d'argent et d'opale et portant un bracelet de la même facture. Harry et Clyde ( tous deux habillés d'un pantalon, d'une chemise et d'un veston chics) furent cloués sur place en observant à quel point leurs camarades de l'autre sexe s'étaient faites belles pour une simple sortie shopping.

" Crotte, j'avais oublié qu'elles étaient des _filles_, dit Clyde, regardant passer une fille portant un chemisier rose et une jupe noire qui lui fit alors un clin d'œil et un sourire.

- Les robes se chargent assez bien de nous le rappeler, dit Harry.

- Bah, les garçons ! dit Hermione, roulant des yeux. Natalie se contenta de sourire et de leur lancer un baiser.

- Hé, voilà les professeurs ! "

Ils se retournèrent vers le château et aperçurent un groupe de cinq sorciers et sorcières se dirigeant vers eux. Harry grimaça en reconnaissant la silhouette du professeur Rogue conduisant le groupe aux côtés du professeur McGonagal. Il ne reconnut aucun des autres professeurs, mais savait qu'il s'en serait souvenu s'il les avait déjà rencontrés. L'un d'entre eux, un homme d'âge moyen portant un chapeau pointu, semblait avoir tellement de mal à garder les yeux ouverts que Harry se demanda comment il n'avait pas encore trébuché. Le deuxième était un homme assez âgé et très petit avec des oreilles pointues. Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas de la race des nains. La troisième était une femme à la peau si foncée qu'elle en avait presque une teinte violette, et marchait avec la grâce d'une panthère, ses yeux dorés complétant la comparaison. Quand les professeurs eurent atteint le groupe d'élèves, McGonagal s'avança pour leur parler.

" Je suis le professeur McGonagal, voici le professeur Rogue, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur Quirrel et le professeur Toure, dit-elle, désignant chaque professeur au moment de le présenter. Nous vous accompagnerons pendant cette sortie. Nous nous attendons à ce que vous vous comportiiez comme de jeunes adultes, et toute action qui pourrait entacher la réputation de l'école sera sévèrement punie."

Son avertissement provoqua le trouble parmi les élèves. Elle ne semblait pas être quelqu'un qu'on pouvait ignorer avec impunité, pas plus que Rogue ou Toure. Harry croisa les doigts et pria pour être dans le groupe de Flitwick ou Quirrel, ou au moins pas dans le groupe de Rogue.

" Nous nous attendons à ce que vous respectiiez quelques consignes simples. La première, et la plus importante, est que vous ne devez pas vous éloigner hors de vue de votre professeur. Si vous souhaitez visiter une boutique en particulier, vous devrez d'abord lui demander la permission. Il est absolument hors de question que vous vous battiez, que vous voliez quelque chose ou que vous fassiez des bêtises. Vous aurez la responsabilité de votre propre argent, gardez-le donc tout le temps dans un endroit sûr, et assurez-vous d'acheter toutes vos fournitures avant de commencer à le dépenser pour des achats frivoles. Par ailleurs, vous n'achèterez pas d'animaux de compagnie. Poudlard autorise les élèves à avoir un hibou, un rat, un crapaud, un serpent non venimeux ou un chat, mais vos parents seront les seuls à décider si, oui ou non, vous pourrez en avoir un. Maintenant, lorsque les professeurs vous appelleront par vos noms, vous vous alignerez devant eux, après quoi nous prendrons la route. "

Elle tira alors de sa poche une liste et se mit à en lire les noms. Hermione fut placée avec elle, ainsi que Clyde. Chaque professeur se mit alors à appeler les élèves dont il aurait la charge, et, au fur et à mesure qu'ils finissaient chacun leur liste, Harry sentit son angoisse monter, se retrouvant un des cinq derniers élèves n'ayant pas été appelés, debout devant le seul professeur qui n'avait pas pris la peine de prononcer un mot. Rogue leur lança un rictus méprisant, concentrant la plupart de son mordant sur Harry.

" Si vous êtes un tant soit peu intelligents, vous ne ferez pas un seul bruit de toute la durée de la visite. Me suis-je fait comprendre ? "

Les quatre autres hochèrent rapidement la tête, et Harry se contenta de le foudroyer du regard. Rogue l'observa quelques instants, se demandant s'il devait fustiger Harry pour son absence de réponse. Il décida apparemment de n'en rien faire, et, faisant demi-tour, prit la suite des autres professeurs en direction de Pré-au-Lard. De là, ils prirent le réseau des cheminées ( le plus désagréable des moyens de transport que Harry ait jamais pris, et de loin) depuis la cheminée des Trois Balais, et se retrouvèrent dans une gare de cheminettes bruissante d'activité. Sans un mot, Rogue quitta la gare, et Harry et son groupe se précipitèrent pour le suivre.

Il s'arrêtèrent tout d'abord à un magasin de potions appelé Poudres et Potions, où dix minutes leur furent accordées pour réunir chaudrons, balances, gants en cuir de dragon, fioles en cristal et quelques autres ingrédients de base. Harry eut à peine le temps de tout récupérer. Il se faisait distraire à chaque pas par tous les objets étranges. Bocaux contenant des spécimens d'animaux, fioles de sables ou de poussières de couleurs inhabituelles, ou encore un ensemble d'instruments à l'aspect particulièrement brutal.

Ils furent ensuite poussés sèchement vers les Livres de Lanikey. Ils eurent de nouveau à peine dix minutes pour récupérer leurs livres. Heureusement pour Harry, il tomba sur Hermione qui se contenta de lui tendre les siens.

" A cette vitesse, on va en avoir pour moins d'une heure, dit Harry. J'aurais voulu faire un peu de tourisme.

- Oui, il est un peu brusque, confirma Hermione. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, mais il n'a jamais vraiment aimé la foule.

- Quoi ?

Hermione lui fit un sourire espiègle. Oh, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Le professeur Rogue est notre parrain, à mon frère Drago et moi.

- Quoi ?

- Potter ! Vous avez deux minutes pour acheter vos livres. Au-delà, vous rentrerez à Poudlard à pied.

Harry lança un regard incrédule au professeur, puis un autre encore plus incrédule à Hermione. Ses pensées tourbillonnant devant toutes les implications et l'absurdité de la situation, il se rendit à peine compte d'Hermione quand elle le traîna vers la caisse pour payer ses achats, et ne revint à la réalité que lorsque Rogue l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le tira vers la porte.

" Bas les pattes ! grogna Harry, se dégageant brusquement de l'emprise de l'homme, gardant de justesse l'équilibre et le contrôle de ses fournitures.

- Baissez le ton, Potter, aboya Rogue en retour. Je ne tolèrerai pas vos effronteries de gamin, compris ?

- Parfaitement, professeur. " Bien qu'il n'eût pas du tout l'air contrit, Rogue préféra laisser passer et reprit la route. Une fois que Rogue eut le dos tourné, Harry roula les yeux et trotta à sa suite pour rejoindre le groupe. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs magasins en chemin, et Harry lança des regards envieux vers tous les objets étranges étalés fièrement dans les vitrines. Mais Rogue ne s'arrêta nulle part, ne ralentit jamais le pas, et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un petit magasin à l'aspect ravagé par le temps. On pouvait lire sur le panneau 'Ollivander – fabriquants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.C.'.

Harry sentit la tête lui tourner. Il y était. C'était l'endroit où il recevrait l'outil emblématique des sorciers, le moyen d'accéder à ce pouvoir inné caché au plus profond de son être.

Rogue, à la grande stupéfaction de Harry, sembla partager son avis sur l'importance de ce moment, et porta à la petite boutique un regard plein de révérence. Il se tourna vers les élèves sous sa charge et les gratifia d'un regard sombre.

" Soyez attentifs, ordonna-t-il, vous allez vivre l'un des moments les plus importants de votre vie. L'instant où vous passez d'une personne avec un potentiel magique latent à un sorcier ou une sorcière utilisant la magie. Votre baguette deviendra une extension de vous-même, de votre magie, et aucune autre baguette ne fonctionnera aussi bien que la première. Gardant cela à l'esprit, vous montrerez à Mr. Ollivander, l'homme qui rend tout cela possible, le plus grand des égards. A la moindre impolitesse, au moindre faux pas, je vous renverrai chez vous sans baguette, et vous vous chargerez tout seul de l'expliquer à vos parents.

Rogue tourna alors les yeux directement vers Harry. Et n'imaginez pas que cela vous donne toute latitude d'agir à votre guise, Mr. Potter. En tant que pupille de l'école, vous vous expliqueriez avec _moi_. "

Harry serra les poings mais ne dit rien, affrontant sans fléchir ce regard oppressant.

" Vous entrerez une personne à la fois, afin d'éviter tout accident. Une fois votre baguette en main, vous vous abstiendrez formellement de jouer avec elle. Vous la recevrez dans un écrin, et vous ne l'en sortirez _pas_ avant le premier septembre. Me suis-je fait comprendre ?

- Oui, professeur, soupira Harry, et les autres s'empressèrent d'acquiescer après lui.

- Miss Westfield, allez-y la première ! "

Rogue disparut dans le magasin sur ces mots, la jeune fille dans son sillage. Harry et les autres gigotèrent quelques minutes avant de se regrouper pour parler. Harry consulta fréquemment sa nouvelle montre. A chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il lui revenait soudain à l'esprit que _Rogue_ était le parrain de _Hermione_. Beurk.

Environ quinze minutes après que Westfield fut entrée dans le magasin, elle en ressortit, rayonnante. Elle serrait étroitement l'étui de sa baguette contre sa poitrine et souriait comme une délurée.

" 25,5 centimètres, bois de chêne blanc et plume de griffon, dit-elle fièrement. C'est à toi Jacob. "

L'attente se continua ainsi et, à la grande frustration de Harry, mais sans grande surprise, il fut le dernier appelé. C'était vraiment angoissant. Bien que les autres ne fussent partis que pour dix à quinze minutes chacun, il avait l'impression d'entendre un compte à rebours invisible. Comme si Rogue s'en irait après exactement une heure, que Harry ait reçu une baguette ou non.

Il essaya de passer le temps en feuilletant ses livres de cours, à la recherche de sortilèges qu'il aimerait essayer, mais cela ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'il lui faudrait une baguette pour les lancer. Il finit par se décider pour son livre de potions, qui nécessitaient très rarement une baguette. Il lut le premier chapitre sur les principes fondamentaux de la préparation des potions pendant presque une heure, consultant toujours aussi fréquemment sa montre, puis le dernier des autres élèves sortit du magasin.

" A ton tour, " dit-il, allant rejoindre les autres pour papoter. Avec enthousiasme, Harry déposa ses fournitures auprès des autres élèves et entra dans le magasin. L'intérieur apparaissait tout aussi usé que l'extérieur, avec un air d'ancienneté qui rivalisait avec tout ce que Harry avait déjà pu voir auparavant. Les murs étaient recouverts de rangements carrés, ouverts, contenant de longues boîtes fines. Il y avait une unique chaise à dossier, dans laquelle était assis Rogue, le regardant avec fermeté, et la personne la plus déroutante que Harry ait jamais vue se tenait debout à côté de lui. Il était très vieux, l'aspect un peu fragile, mais ses yeux étaient bleu glacier et aiguisés comme un rasoir. L'atmosphère autour de lui semblait plus épaisse, en mouvement sans vraiment l'être. Harry sentit cet air s'étirer jusqu'à le toucher et frissonna.

" Vous êtes Mr Potter ?

- Oui, Mr Ollivander, dit-il, complètement dérouté. Le regard du vieil homme resta sur lui un long moment, puis il se détourna et se dirigea vers les étagères.

- Montez sur ce tabouret, là, " dit-il. A peine fut-il monté qu'un petit mètre-ruban flotta vers lui. Il se mit à prendre des mesures, par lui-même, sans que le fabriquant de baguettes n'y prête la moindre attention. Il mesura sa taille, la largeur de ses épaules, son tour de poitrine et de tête, et bizarrement, la distance entre ses deux narines. " De quelle main maniez-vous la baguette ?

- Euh... Je suis droitier. " Le mètre-ruban se mit alors à mesurer la longueur de ses doigts, la distance entre son poignet et son coude, entre ses aisselles et le sol et beaucoup d'autre distances à priori incompréhensibles, mais toujours sans qu'Ollivander n'y fasse attention.

" Bon, très bien, c'est suffisant, dit-il, et le mètre-ruban tomba au sol, inanimé. Essayez celle-ci. Bois de hêtre et nerf de cœur de dragon. 22,75 centimètres. Facile à manier et flexible. Prenez-la et donnez simplement un coup avec. "

Harry accepta la baguette, et, se sentant un peu idiot devant le regard menaçant de Rogue, la secoua. La baguette lui fut immédiatement enlevée des mains.

" Bois d'érable et plume de phénix. 17,75 centimètres. Légèrement élastique. Essayez... "

Harry l'essaya, mais elle lui fut arrachée des mains encore plus vite que la première. Et la séance continua ainsi. Il essaya toutes sortes de baguettes. Crins de licorne, plumes de phénix, nerfs de cœur de dragon. Bois durs, bois souples, bois de contrées lointaines. Il en essaya des longues, des courtes, des flexibles et des rigides. Mais rien n'y fit, il leur manquait toujours quelque chose. Alors qu'ils approchaient la marque de la demi-heure, Harry sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Chaque nouvelle baguette qui le rejetait lui faisait l'effet d'un échec personnel. Sa seule consolation, c'était qu'Ollivander semblait de plus en plus enthousiaste, et pas le moins du monde découragé.

" Un client coriace, hein ? Ne vous en faites pas, je vous trouverai une partenaire parfaite – Hmm, je me demande. Pourquoi n'essayerions nous pas celle-là ? Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres, facile à manier et souple. Tenez... "

Harry saisit la baguette. Il sentit une chaleur se répandre soudainement à travers ses doigts. Son bras se souleva, presque inconsciemment, et s'abaissa en un mouvement puissant. Des étincelles rouge et or jaillirent comme des feux d'artifice, illuminant la pièce et y faisant danser les ombres. Toujours assis dans son fauteuil, les mains de Rogue se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs. Mr Ollivander sourit de béatitude. " Bravo ! Très bien, oui, excellent. J'attendais depuis bien longtemps le maître de cette baguette. Je l'ai fabriquée il y a presque soixante-quinze ans. Le phénix qui m'a donné sa plume ne m'en a donné qu'une autre. Je savais déjà à l'époque que ces baguettes accompliraient des choses exceptionnelles. Et j'avais raison. Moins de vingt ans plus tard, la soeur de cette baguette avait acquis une grande notoriété, dans les mains de son maître. Et il a fallu cinquante ans avant que son égale ne se trouve un maître. Extraordinaire !

- Ollivander, vous allez trop loin, siffla soudainement Rogue, bondissant sur ses pieds. L'idée même de suggérer que ce... _gamin_ pourrait être d'une quelconque manière _Son_ égal. "

Harry, perdu dans un nuage d'euphorie et les doigts fourmillants encore de la magie qu'il avait utilisée se sentit un instant invincible et se tourna vers les deux hommes. " Et à qui appartient l'autre baguette ? "

Rogue ne répondit pas, et, à l'étonnement de Harry, se détourna même de lui. Ollivander, quant à lui, lui fit un grand sourire et le dévisagea d'un regard pâle.

" Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Mr Potter. Sans aucune exception. Il se trouve que la sœur de votre baguette – Bois d'if et plume de phénix, 33.75 centimètres – appartient au sorcier le plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne. Étonnant, parfois, comme les choses peuvent arriver. C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, vous savez... Je pense qu'on peut attendre de grandes choses de vous, Mr Potter... Après tout, Vous-Savez-Qui a accompli des choses extraordinaires – terribles, oui, mais extraordinaires. "

* * *

><p>Harry était assis aux Trois Balais, le regard perdu dans sa bièraubeurre et souhaitant ardemment qu'il y eut vraiment dedans de l'alcool. Sa baguette était rangée dans un fin étui de cuir, rangé sous sa chemise. Une sensation étrange s'en dégageait, invitant Harry à la prendre de nouveau dans ses mains. C'était une sensation qui lui promettait le pouvoir de la <em>magie<em>. Il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, pour peu qu'il saisisse cet assemblage de bois et de plume... comme Voldemort l'avait fait avant lui.

" Allez, Harry, tu fais encore la tête ? le taquina Natalie, interrompant ses ombres ruminations. Je sais que Rogue était affreux, mais tu auras d'autres occasions de visiter le Chemin de Traverse. Je pensais que les garçons n'aimaient _pas_ faire du shopping. "

Hermione, évidemment, décida tout de suite de le soutenir... ou de se chamailler avec Natalie. Impossible de savoir.

" Ne sois pas sexiste, Natalie. Surtout que Harry n'avait encore jamais vu le Chemin de Traverse, tu te rappelles ? "

Natalie balaya l'argument avec sa grâce féminine habituelle.

" Ne vous en faites pas, dit Harry, souriant faiblement, je pourrai toujours y aller l'année prochaine.

- Hé, dit Clyde, essuyant de son revers sa moustache en mousse de bièraubeurre, on n'aura pas besoin de se faire escorter par des profs l'année prochaine. Pourquoi on n'irait pas tous ensemble, on pourrait faire une visite guidée à Harry. Ce sera génial. "

Natalie sourit et leva sa chope. " Je veux bien trinquer à cela. Qu'en dis-tu, Harry ? Hermione ? On le fait ensemble la prochaine fois ? "

Son sourire, cette fois-ci, fut un peu plus authentique, et il souleva sa chope. Hermione et Clyde soulevèrent la leur puis tous les entrechoquèrent et prirent une gorgée... et une autre, et continuèrent de boire. Elles ne l'avaient probablement pas prévu ainsi au départ, mais, une fois lancées, Natalie et Hermione transformèrent la gorgée en concours, un concours auquel Clyde semblait résolu à participer, et Harry n'avait aucune intention d'être exclu. Ils furent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, tandis qu'ils avalaient le liquide épais, et soudain...

" Ha ! Cria Clyde, claquant sa chope sur la table, j'ai ga- _BUUUURRRRRP_. "

Hermione s'étouffa sur son verre. Le garçon grimaça, se tenant la poitrine. " Bon sang, ça m'a fait _mal_ ! "

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, et Natalie ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un rot bien plus faible, les envoyant tous dans l'hystérie. Tandis qu'il était assis là, dans un bar, entre deux amis, essayant de ne pas projeter sa bièraubeurre par le nez, Harry sentit les doutes levés par sa journée s'évanouir. Harry Potter, il s'en rendait compte, n'était pas Voldemort. Voldemort n'avait probablement jamais passé une après-midi dans un bar, assis entre des sang-mêlés et des enfants de sang moldu, rotant et riant comme des idiots. Impossible qu'il ait déjà ressenti ce que Harry ressentait en ce moment. Le sentiment qu'il était en train de vivre un de ces moments parfaits, de ceux dont on voudrait se souvenir à jamais, parce que tout semblait si clair et chaleureux et beau.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il devait garder le secret. Au sujet de sa baguette et de ce qu'Ollivander avait dit. S'il voulait encore vivre d'autres moments comme celui-ci, alors il ne pouvait pas leur révéler qu'une partie de son être faisait écho au dictateur. Natalie ne s'en soucierait probablement pas, mais Hermione poserait des questions et farfouillerait et s'inquiéterait et hésiterait. Il ne savait pas ce que Clyde en ferait, mais leur amitié était encore jeune et leur lien aisément brisé même sans savoir cela.

Ce serait donc un secret entre lui, Rogue – qui ne semblait même pas vouloir se l'admettre à lui-même, et donc encore moins à quelqu'un d'autre – et Ollivander, qui ne semblait pas du genre à commérer. Personne d'autre ne le saurait.

Jamais.

* * *

><p><em>Voici le genre de chose qui pourrait aussi bien faire disparaître définitivement quelqu'un que n'avoir aucune conséquence.<em>

C'est la pensée qui tournait dans la tête de Rogue tandis qu'il se rendait aux donjons pour écrire son rapport sur la sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse. La visite s'était aussi bien passée que d'habitude, les jeunes élèves sous sa charge étant trop pétrifiés pour lui causer le moindre souci tandis qu'ils achetaient ce dont ils auraient besoin à la rentrée. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, mais il tirait un certain plaisir de sa visite annuelle à Ollivander. Il y avait quelque chose de grisant à observer un enfant obtenir sa première baguette, quand il ressent pour la première fois le flot d'énergie magique traverser son corps, cet air d'émerveillement sur son visage innocent. _Oui, petit homme, ecce magia... Et tu la croyais déjà acquise ?_

Et, bien évidemment, il a fallu que Potter vienne tout gâcher.

Enfin, peut-être pas tout. Sa réaction avait été tout aussi enivrante que celle des autres, peut-être même plus, lorsque les étincelles vinrent illuminer ces yeux verts brillants, et que le souvenir d'une autre paire d'yeux semblables vint s'y juxtaposer. Le ravissement que ressentait Lily envers sa magie n'avait jamais disparu, pas de tout le temps qu'il l'avait connue, et Rogue se demanda brièvement si Harry serait comme elle ou si sa joie allait disparaître et se transformer en l'arrogance de son père.

Donc, Ollivander avait tout gâché.

Dire à un enfant de onze ans et à lui, l'un des hommes de main de Voldemort, que l'enfant pourrait être l'alter ego magique du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De toutes les idioties...

Et maintenant, Rogue devait s'en occuper, et il avait deux choix possibles. D'un côté, il pouvait garder le secret. Cela pouvait avoir deux conséquences; la plus optimiste étant que personne ne s'en rendrait compte et rien ne se passerait, l'autre (et la plus probable) était que quelqu'un découvrirait le secret, Rogue serait accusé de trahison et mourrait d'une mort atroce. Sinon, il pouvait tout révéler au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce choix débouchait aussi sur deux conséquences possibles. Si on était optimiste, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'en soucierait guère et, au pire, mettrait l'enfant sous observation pour ambition démesurée. De manière plus réaliste, il s'en soucierait _vraiment_, et ordonnerait que l'enfant, en tant que rival potentiel, soit tué, ou qu'il soit intégré à sa cour ténébreuse pour être utilisé à son bon vouloir.

Rogue ne savait pas ce qui serait le pire. Que l'enfant de Lily soit tué, qu'il devienne le pion de Voldemort, ou que Rogue lui même soit tué.

Ah, décisions, décisions.

_A moins que..._

Rogue eut un sourire diabolique. Il n'avait peut-être pas regardé les choses de la bonne manière. Après tout, ce ne serait un secret que s'il ne disait rien à _personne_, et ce ne serait dangereux que si _Voldemort_ apprenait son secret. Il lui suffisait de le dire à la bonne personne, et Voldemort n'apprendrait jamais aucun secret.

Il se trouvait justement qu'il connaissait la personne parfaite.

* * *

><p>NdA: Oui, je sais, d'après le livre 7, la baguette n'a réagi à Harry que parce qu'il était un Horcrux, mais je suis un auteur de fanfic, je vole des personnages et donc je n'ai aucun scrupule.<p> 


	10. Le Pèlerinage

**Livre I**

**Chapitre 10 : Le Pèlerinage **

Harry se tenait debout sur le quai 9 3/4 et se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait pris le réseau des cheminées à Pré-au-Lard et s'était rendu à la gare de King's Cross, dans le simple but d'attendre un train qui le ramènerait directement à Pré-au-Lard. Mrs. Sleuw, tandis qu'elle virevoltait dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un petit déjeuner particulièrement copieux, lui avait dit que c'était la tradition. Lui se disait que c'était une tradition dont il se serait bien passé.

Le quai était noir de monde, de familles entières et de leur chats. L'air était rempli d'un tumulte discordant de voix, entrecoupé régulièrement de pleurs de bébés, de cris de hiboux et de miaulements. Harry avait l'avantage d'être sans bagages, les ayant laissés à Poudlard, mais il devait rester constamment alerte pour éviter d'être bousculé par ceux des autres. Il avait initialement prévu de rester sur le quai pour retrouver Hermione, mais le remue-ménage ambiant devenait tel qu'il commençait à craindre d'être blessé. Il se fraya un chemin à travers une grappe de rouquins et réussit à monter dans le train après seulement une éraflure au genou et un bleu au coude.

L'intérieur aussi était chaotique, mais beaucoup moins que le dehors. Le couloir était bourré d'élèves traînant leurs malles, leurs balais et leurs cages à animaux tandis qu'ils cherchaient une place libre ou de leurs amis. Harry fila dans le premier compartiment vide qu'il trouva et laissa la porte ouverte au cas où certains de ses amis passeraient par là. Il s'installa confortablement et observa par la fenêtre le zoo dehors, les gens qui parlaient, pleuraient, s'étreignaient ou s'embrassaient. L'espace d'un instant, il vit son père et sa mère, dans la foule, lui faisant de grands signes à travers la fenêtre.

" Harry ! "

Il se retourna vers la porte et vit Hermione en train de lui sourire. Derrière elle se tenait un garçon aux cheveux du blond le plus pâle qu'il ait jamais vu. Il l'identifia immédiatement comme le frère adoptif d'Hermione, Drago.

" Hermione, je me demandais quand tu allais arriver. Je pensais que tu serais la toute première personne sur le quai.

- Ca aurait probablement été le cas si Drago n'avait pas autant traîné des pieds ce matin, dit-elle, lançant un regard accusateur, mais pas réellement courroucé, vers son frère, qui pour sa part n'avait pas vraiment l'air repentant.

- Tu m'as réveillé à cinq heures du matin. _Cinq_, " se contenta-t-il de répondre. Il tourna ses yeux gris vers Harry, l'air détaché, et observa ses vêtements modestes et ses cheveux en bataille. Harry put détecter un soupçon de rictus méprisant qu'il tenait probablement de son parrain. Après quelques instants, il finit par tendre la main. " Drago Malefoy de la famille Malefoy.

- Harry Potter. Ils se serrèrent la main, probablement un peu plus fort que la politesse ne l'autorisait.

- Hermione ! appela quelqu'un dans le couloir, attirant un moment son attention. Alors qu'elle se détournait, Drago fit un pas dans le compartiment, se rapprocha de Harry, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ma soeur a pu te donner comme impression cet été, mais n'imagine pas un instant avoir une chance avec elle. C'est une Malefoy, et je ne permettrai pas que son nom soit traîné dans la boue parce qu'elle aurait fréquenté des moins-que-rien d'enfants de moldus. Alors, soit tu te montres très impressionnant, soit tu ne te montres pas du tout. On s'est compris ? "

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Drago s'éloigna et prit Hermione par le bras. " Viens, soeurette. Tu pourras parler à Harry plus tard. Tu as d'_autres_amis à bord que tu n'as pas vus de l'été. "

Hermione lui lança un regard d'excuse et suivit avec dévouement son frère dans le couloir. Harry les regarda disparaître, clignant bêtement des yeux. Venait-il de se faire menacer par le grand frère "doux et adorable" d'Hermione ? Elle avait mentionné qu'il était parfois un peu trop protecteur, mais _ça_ ! Il se sentit étrangement déchiré entre l'envie de l'étrangler et de l'admirer. Harry lui même se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais eu assez de courage pour menacer quelqu'un pour l'honneur d'Hermione.

Est-ce qu'il avait aussi appris ça chez Rogue ? Bordel, qu'est-ce que _Hermione_ avait bien pu apprendre de cette chauve-souris surdimensionnée ?

" Harry ! Clyde se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était flanqué par deux jumeaux rouquins, qui avaient l'air plus que prêts à faire des farces. Ca te dérange si on s'assoit avec toi ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins.

- Bien sûr, la compagnie me fera du bien.

- Oh, tiens donc, voici... commença l'un des jumeaux, se glissant à l'intérieur.

- Probablement l'illustre... continua l'autre.

- L'infâme...

- L'invincible...

- Harry Potter, finirent-ils en chœur. Harry sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore été leur raconter, Clyde ? "

Les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire, et Clyde rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

" Oh, on a entendu pas mal de choses. Il paraît que tu es un sacré dragueur.

- Les deux plus jolies filles de la classe te courent après.

- Et l'une est même une Malefoy !

- Dom Juan ! dirent-ils de nouveau à l'unisson. Ce fut au tour de Harry de rougir, et il tourna un regard irrité vers Clyde, qui prit un air penaud.

- Ne fais pas attention à eux ! dit-il, ils adorent taquiner _tout le monde_ ! "

La locomotive siffla peu de temps après, et le train se mit lentement à bouger, s'éloignant du quai et de la foule tumultueuse qui lui faisait des signes adieux. Les jumeaux et Clyde firent leur propres signes pour des personnes perdues dans la mêlée.

" Et pourrais-je vous demander qui vous êtes ?" dit Harry quand ils se rassirent tous.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et un soupir attristé et firent une mine dépitée à l'adresse de Clyde.

" Tu veux dire que Clydichou ne t'a jamais parlé de nous ?

- J'essayais d'oublier que vous existiez.

- Je suis Fred...

- Et moi George...

- Ne les crois pas ! C'est probablement l'inverse !

- Weasley de la famille Houghton. On est les oncles de Clydichou.

- Oncles ? Franchement, Harry ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Les jumeaux semblaient n'avoir qu'un ou deux ans de plus que Clyde.

- Oui, ses oncles. C'est une histoire plutôt intéressante, dit le garçon qui s'était présenté comme Fred (et avait probablement menti).

- Tu vois, notre neveu chéri a une maman moldue...

- Et un papa sorcier qui, malheureusement...

- N'a pas survécu à la guerre. Du coup sa maman l'a caché...

- Jusqu'à ses six ans, quand...

- Il a utilisé la magie par accident. Et hop, ARES débarque. _Mais_on découvre que notre neveu adoré a des grands parents sorciers encore en vie...

- Qui reprennent très vite la garde de leur petit-fils, mais pas avant de nous avoir déjà adopté, George et moi...

- Je croyais que c'était toi George, fit remarquer Harry.

- Simple rhétorique. Chut ! En tout cas, comme on est les enfants adoptifs des Houghton, et que Clyde est leur petit-fils...

- Vous êtes ses oncles. J'ai compris, dit Harry, puis il soupira. Fiuuu. Et moi qui croyais avoir des problèmes de famille.

- Ah, vous voilà tous les deux ! Un autre rouquin entra dans le compartiment. Harry put facilement voir la ressemblance physique, mais la personalité du garçon n'aurait pas pu être plus différente de celle des jumeaux. Il semblait très guindé et propret, sans une once d'humour.

- Percival ! Vieille canaille. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? demanda Fred - ou peut être George - tandis qu'ils se levaient tous les deux pour le prendre dans leur bras. 'Percival' se raidit et, dès qu'ils l'eurent relâché, chercha dans ses poches ou sur ses vêtements les signes des tours qu'ils auraient pu lui jouer. Il trouva très rapidement le panneau qu'ils lui avaient collé sur le dos et la cartouche d'encre explosive glissée dans sa poche.

- Oui, oui. Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir, marmonna-t-il, puis se retourna. Je les ai trouvés, Ronald. "

Un rouquin de plus apparut sur le seuil de la porte, du même âge que Harry et l'air un peu timide. Il ne fut pas vraiment rassuré quand ses frères, bien plus grands, se mirent à lui parler comme à un bébé.

" Oh, je me rappelle encore quand tu étais à peine plus grand que ça ! dit l'un en écartant les mains. Tu enlevais tout le temps tes vêtements et tu aimais courir tout nu à travers la maison ! Papa et Maman devaient te poursuivre et ramasser tes couches derrière toi !

- J'avais trois ans !

- Mais regarde comme tu as grandi ! Les photos ne te rendent pas justice. Tu as vu maman avant de monter dans le train ? "

Le garçon commença à sourire.

" Ouais. Et Ginny aussi.

- Une vraie petite nymphe, celle-là. On va devoir décourager plein de garçons l'année prochaine. "

Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il y avait non seulement beaucoup de Weasley, mais qu'en plus aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vivre ensemble. Harry, qui n'avait jamais eu de frères ou de sœurs, eut du mal à imaginer autant d'enfants dans une seule maison (ARES ne comptait pas, ils trichaient en utilisant des enchantements) et encore plus autant de frères et sœurs dans des maisons différentes.

" Tiens, Ronnichou, voici ton neveu Clydichou et son ami Harry Potter. Ils ont dû suivre ces horribles cours de formation culturelle pour nouveaux sorciers cet été. Si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas à la leur poser !

- Ouais, si tu as des questions sur l'_extérieur_ du château, grommela Clyde. Toute l'école est fermée pendant l'été. Pour recharger les protections magiques, ou un truc du genre.

- Vous êtes des enfants de moldus ? demanda Ron, l'air tout à coup hésitant.

- En pratique, je suis moitié-moitié, dit Clyde. Harry, par contre, est pur enfant de moldu, il me semble. Et il a grandi en Allemagne en plus. Vas-y, Harry, dis quelque chose en Allemand !

- _Das ist kein Taschenspielertrick, du Idiot !_ dit-il, roulant des yeux.

- Ooooohhhh... entonnèrent ensemble les jumeaux. Génial ! "

Ron, lui, ne sembla pas être d'accord. Son visage s'assombrit, sa mâchoire se serra. Harry, qui savait de mieux en mieux déceler l'animosité spontanée, ne chercha même pas à en deviner la cause. Il affronta franchement le regard de l'autre garçon, le défiant de dire exactement ce qu'il pensait. Lorsque rien ne vint, Harry se leva. Ron recula brusquement, se positionnant comme s'il s'attendait à un combat.

" Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place ici, dit Harry. Vous êtes de la même famille, ce serait dommage de vous séparer. Je vais me trouver une place ailleurs.

- Ah ! Ne te laisse pas intimider par le comportement de Ron ! Il a juste quelques problèmes familiaux d'un genre particulier ! dit George.

- Oui ! Tu peux t'assoir sur mes genoux si tu veux ! proposa Fred, se tapotant les jambes.

- C'était censé lui donner envie de rester ? " demanda Clyde.

Secouant la tête, il marcha vers la porte, dépassant Ron, qui veilla bien à ne jamais le toucher et à le foudroyer du regard jusqu'à son départ. La porte claqua derrière lui et Harry lui fit un geste assez grossier. Il remonta le couloir, mais les compartiments semblaient tous remplis d'inconnus ou d'élèves plus âgés. Il était sur le point d'abandonner pour retourner au compartiment des Weasley quand l'une des portes s'ouvrit et il fut attiré à l'intérieur.

" Natalie ! Je ne t'avais même pas vue monter ! dit Harry avec un grand sourire. Elle lui retourna son sourire sardonique habituel. Le compartiment était encore plus rempli que celui des Weasley, cette fois-ci plein d'élèves qu'il avait rencontrés pendant les leçons estivales. Quelqu'un avait disposé une malle sur le sol pour fournir des sièges supplémentaires et Harry y prit place.

" Je suis surtout surprise que toi tu sois à bord. C'est pas un peu ridicule de te faire prendre le train ? "

Harry haussa les épaules.

" Et pourquoi Hermione n'est pas avec toi ? Vous êtes inséparables d'habitude, dit la jeune fille blonde, non sans un soupçon d'amertume.

- Elle est restée avec son frère et ses amis. Clyde est avec les frères Weasley. Tu savais qu'il y en avait autant ?

- Ha ! Il y en a encore deux autres plus âgés qui sont déjà diplômés, _et_ une petite soeur qui commence l'année prochaine. On dirait une famille de lapins. "

Tout le monde rigola à l'analogie, et Harry sourit faiblement.

" C'est quoi leur truc d'aileurs ? J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils ne vivent pas ensemble, mais je sais que leurs parents ne sont pas moldus, sinon Ron aurait suivi les cours avec nous cet été.

- Oh, _cette_ histoire est assez scandaleuse, dit Westfield avec un petit sourire. Natalie acquiesca.

- J'étais en primaire à l'époque, avec Ron. Il était tout à fait normal quand je l'ai connu au début, commença Natalie. Mais il y a eu un gros scandale concernant son père. Une histoire de contrebande moldue. Tu sais, rien de bien grave en soi, sauf que c'était quelque chose comme sa cinquantième infraction. Apparemment, il a énervé quelques types du Magenmagot, qui ensuite se sont plaints à Tu-Sais-Qui, qui l'a fait envoyer à Azkaban. "

Harry frissonna à cette idée. Ils avaient étudié Azkaban pendant les cours d'été. Une île, désolée et orageuse, convertie en prison de haute sécurité, avec pour gardes des spectres mangeurs d'âmes nommés détraqueurs. Il lui avait semblé plus que cruel d'envoyer quiconque là-bas, pour quelque raison que ce soit.

" Après ça, Ron est devenu un crétin intolérant. Leur mère, pauvre femme, était mère au foyer - qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu faire d'autre avec autant d'enfants ayant besoin d'elle ? - et n'a pas pu trouver de travail payant assez pour les nourrir tous et lui laissant assez de temps libre pour s'occuper de sa fille encore bébé. ARES a fini par s'en mêler et a récupéré tous les enfants sauf la gamine, et les a répartis dans d'autres foyers. Je suppose que je comprends un peu son amertume, mais il est devenu tellement désagréable. Un jour il va chercher des noises au mauvais enfant de moldu, et ça va mal se passer pour lui. J'ai hâte que ça arrive. "

Harry put voir la logique tordue qui avait amené Ron à haïr les enfants de moldus. Après tout, dans cette société complètement isolée des moldus, c'étaient leurs enfants qui s'en rapprochaient le plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'excuser, et il ne le tolèrerait pas. Son père avait eu l'habitude de dire que ceux qui cèdent à l'injustice ou à la cruauté ne font que les inviter. Sa mère, que personne n'avait le droit de donner à quelqu'un l'impression d'être inférieur de par sa naissance. Si Ron s'en prenait à lui, ou à Hermione, ou à n'importe quel autre de ses amis, Harry était bien décidé à réaliser le voeu de Natalie.

Ils passèrent le trajet à parler de l'année scolaire à venir, de l'été qui venait de se terminer, d'anniversaires, de vacances, de Quidditch et de mode, de voyages et de météo. Ils jouèrent à la bataille explosive, au poker, aux échecs version sorcier. Ils mangèrent trop de sucreries, et lancèrent Harry dans sa première collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles. Il reçut Helga Poufsouffle, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bartolomei Sluigi, Horace Slugworth et Hedwig Vance.

Lorsque l'arrivée à Pré-au-Lard fut annoncée, Harry avait changé d'avis et était finalement bien content d'avoir pris le train.

* * *

><p>1. ' Ce n'est pas un tour de passe-passe, espèce d'idiot !'<p>

NdA: Non, je ne veux pas blâmer Ron. Comme ses frères l'ont dit, il a des problèmes, qui, malheureusement, se manifestent par de l'intolérance. Sera-t-il le nouvel ennemi de Harry ? Non, franchement je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez futé pour ça. En plus, Drago vient juste de nous montrer un peu de cette arrogance et de cette hostilité qu'on trouve dans les livres de Rowling et qu'on adore. Vous allez juste devoir attendre un peu pour savoir ce qu'il en est.


	11. Le Roi et le Serpent

NdT: Joyeux Noël et bonne année ! J'espère que ce petit cadeau vous fera plaisir.

NdA: Finalement, le chapitre que vous attendiez tous. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, ou, encore mieux, qu'il les dépassera complètement. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Livre I<br>Chapitre 11 : Le Roi et le Serpent**

Harry était assis, immobile dans une barque, les yeux rivés sur le château illuminé dans la tempête. Ils étaient aussi écarquillés et émerveillés que ceux de tous les autres élèves. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Poudlard. Comme s'il n'avait pas vécu dans son ombre pendant presque tout l'été. Quand il l'avait vu à travers la fenêtre, chaque nuit, ç'avait toujours été la sombre silhouette d'une imposante montagne, pas vraiment un château enchanté. Mais, à cet instant, la sombre silhouette était éclairée de cent mille torches, et flamboyait comme un feu de joie sous la pluie terne. Son estomac se noua d'anticipation tandis qu'ils traversaient le lac dans un silence sacré, sa surface, normalement d'un noir d'encre, emprisonnant la réflexion vacillante du château.

Ils finirent par entrer dans un tunnel, bas de plafond et à l'entrée recouverte de lierre, et pénétrèrent dans un petit bassin faiblement éclairé par quelques torches. Ils se précipitèrent hors des barques et sur des marches de pierre, aidés et dirigés par les Sleuw. Professeur McGonagall les attendait en haut des escaliers, et les guida rapidement à travers l'école. Les couloirs étaient énormes et répercutaient les bruits étouffés de leurs pas. Les premières années se serraient encore plus que d'habitude, tous un peu ébranlés, tandis qu'ils passaient devant un nombre incalculable de tableaux animés, d'armures et de vitrines. Ils montèrent des escaliers à la suite de la sorcière, vers les étages supérieurs, et le bruit distant de nombreuses conversations se fit soudain entendre.

Mais une voix en particulier attira l'attention de Harry, beaucoup plus proche.

"_ Cours, cours, cours, petite souricette. Nagini connaît chaque tunnel. Nagini connaît chaque recoin. Cours, cours, cours, car tu ne peux pas te cacher... _"

Harry regarda autour de lui, se demandant si quelqu'un d'autre était étonné par cette voix, mais personne d'autre ne semblait l'avoir entendue. Ce qui paraissait impossible, ils étaient tous tellement silencieux que Harry pouvait entendre le tic-tac régulier de sa montre.

Et n'avait-il pas déjà entendu le nom 'Nagini' quelque part ?

"_ Crunch, crunch, crunch font les os sous mes dents. Viens, viens, viens, petite souricette, _" continua de chanter la voix dans un sifflement.

Il ralentit le pas et s'éloigna des autres, prenant le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil dans le couloir d'où elle semblait provenir. Au début il ne vit rien. Puis il aperçut un petit rat brun tournant à l'angle du couloir et dévalant vers lui. Le rat fut suivi de près par le plus gros serpent qu'il ait jamais vu. Il faisait au moins trois mètres de long et semblait aussi épais en son centre que Harry lui même. Le rat essayait clairement de lui échapper, mais se figea en apercevant Harry et se dressa sur ses pattes arrières.

" Attention ! " cria Harry, voyant le serpent se rapprocher du rat.

Le rat fit un bond de côté, échappant de justesse aux crocs énormes du reptile. Il tourna en cercle pendant quelques instants, aveuglé par la panique, incertain de la direction vers laquelle fuir, avant de filer de nouveau vers Harry. Ce dernier s'était figé debout, regardant avec fascination les deux créatures se rapprocher. Le rat l'atteignit le premier, et, à sa grande stupéfaction, plongea sous ses robes, escalada sa jambe et se réfugia dans une de ses poches.

_Ce rat appartient probablement à quelqu'un_, en conclut Harry. Il n'eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir, car il se trouvait maintenant face-à-face avec le serpent, qui s'était dressé et se tenait plus haut que lui. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, grands yeux verts écarquillés contre yeux jaunes fendus luisants.

" _Do__nne-la moi, gamin_, ordonna le serpent._ Donne-la à Nagini_. "

Ah. Voilà donc d'où venait la voix. D'un serpent qui parle. D'accord. Pourquoi pas ? Etait-ce vraiment plus étrange que ce miroir de salle de bain, dans la maison des Sleuw, qui lui disait tous les matins que ses cheveux avaient l'air stupides ?

" _Euh... Quoi ? _"

Le serpent eut l'air surpris - comment il pouvait le savoir, Harry n'en avait aucune idée - puis de nouveau en colère.

"_ La souricette. Donne à Nagini sa petite souricette. Elle est à Nagini, pour qu'elle joue avec. Le Maître l'a donnée à Nagini. C'est un cadeau du Maître ! Donne__-l__a, ou Nagini va jouer avec _toi_ à la place ! _"

Harry n'envisagea même pas de livrer le rat. Non pas qu'il donnait plus de valeur à la vie du rongeur qu'à la sienne (il avait dû en tuer plusieurs pendant l'été pour nourrir les hiboux de l'école), mais il ne voulait simplement pas passer une seconde de plus en présence du serpent. Il bondit hors de portée de Nagini et se mit à dévaler le couloir. Il entendit derrière lui un cri indigné, mais la créature ne pouvait pas se déplacer assez vite pour le rattraper.

Sauf que maintenant, Harry avait perdu de vue les autres élèves de première année. Se maudissant pour sa stupidité, il se mit à les chercher. Mais le château était un labyrinthe, et chaque couloir débouchait sur une douzaine d'autres. Il essaya d'appeler à l'aide mais personne ne vint, et il n'osait pas rester trop longtemps à un endroit de peur que Nagini ne le rattrape.

Il finit par entendre un brouhaha de voix. Il suivit ce bruit jusqu'à un vestibule étroit qui donnait sur une petite antichambre. Il y avait là une petite porte de bois, et il y colla l'oreille pour mieux entendre. Le tumulte de voix s'était tu, mais il pouvait maintenant entendre quelqu'un prononcer un discours. Il se pressa plus fort contre la porte, espérant pouvoir comprendre quelques mots.

La porte lâcha brusquement. Déséquilibré, Harry trébucha en avant, traversa un rideau et arriva sur une plateforme, se prit les pieds dans un tapis et fit un vol plané, dépassant un homme debout devant un podium et le rebord de l'estrade. Il tomba cul par-dessus tête et atterrit maladroitement sur son flanc. Etourdi, il se redressa et vit, à travers sa vision encore chancelante, beaucoup d'élèves en robes noires en train de le dévisager. Son regard se retrouva dirigé vers le haut, et il crut apercevoir des étoiles dans un ciel sombre. Il se frotta les yeux, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait de voir, et, quand il les rouvrit, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un homme. C'était un jeune homme à la peau pâle dont les yeux étaient d'un brillant... _rouge vif _?

" Euh... "

La Grande Salle éclata soudain en un rire bruyant. Le visage de Harry s'empourpra. Se retournant vers l'estrade, il put voir deux tables de part et d'autre du podium, auxquelles étaient assis plusieurs visages familiers. Les professeurs Toure, Flitwick, Quirell, et, évidemment, Rogue. Eux, par contre, ne riaient pas. Son embarras se transforma en sueur froide.

"_ Silence !_ordonna Voldemort.

Instantanément, les rires devinrent des silences tendus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna de nouveau ses yeux écarlates glacés vers le garçon étalé à ses pieds, laissant poindre l'irritation sur son visage. Bizarrement, Harry n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et terrifiés, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était comme être pris dans le regard de Nagini, mais...

" Et vous êtes ? demanda l'homme. Sa voix était vaguement sifflante. Harry dut faire un effort conscient pour se remettre debout, ses jambes tremblantes menaçant de s'effondrer sous lui à tout moment.

- J-Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

- Oh._ Vous._"

Harry tressaillit, mais ne se retourna pas.

"_ Endoloris ! _"

Une douleur soudaine, atroce, se répandit dans tout son être. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de comparable. Pas la douleur localisée d'une fracture. Ni la douleur répartie d'un coup de soleil. C'était quelque chose d'autre. C'était comme si chaque fibre de son corps, de la peau aux organes, se faisait transpercer par des aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Il entendit des cris, mais ne sut dire si c'étaient les siens. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait frappé, le sortilège disparut. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes, tremblant de tout son corps.

" A l'avenir, vous feriez bien de vous rappeler, Mr Potter, que je n'aime pas être interrompu pendant que je parle. En particulier par des idiots. McGonagall, vous aviez la responsabilité d'escorter les première année jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Nous parlerons plus tard de votre échec. "

Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et il tressaillit au contact, s'attendant à revivre la douleur précédente, mais elle n'était plus qu'un lointain écho. Il fut remis sur pieds par une McGonagall très pâle et aux lèvres pincées, et elle le traîna vers la ligne des première année. Hermione et Clyde apparurent immédiatement à ses côtés pour lui fournir un soutien. Mais il se rendit compte tout de suite que, en plus d'avoir l'air inquiets, ils semblaient aussi très en colère contre lui.

_C'est pas de ma faute ! _avait-il envie de leur crier. Mais il ne pouvait qu'attendre, reprenant des forces pour tenir debout tout seul et cachant son embarras et sa honte. Voldemort reprit son discours, et, quelques temps plus tard, Harry crut voir un chapeau hideux chanter une chanson plutôt ridicule au sujet de maisons.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'il parlait des Maisons. Ils les avaient étudiées pendant l'été, bien évidemment, et Hermione avait même un livre qui en parlait,_ L'Histoire de Poudlard_, qu'elle citait constamment. Quand des noms commencèrent à être appelés, Harry fit un gros effort pour leur prêter attention.

" Abbott, Hannah ! " Une fille, un peu potelée, avec des tresses dans les cheveux, grimpa sur le tabouret au milieu de la salle, et McGonagall posa le chapeau chantant sur sa tête. Il y resta à peine deux secondes avant de crier " _Poufsouffle ! _"

La jeune fille décampa vers sa table, sous les acclamations des élèves assis autour. La Répartitionsuivit cette tendance pour le reste des première année. Certains furent choisi pour Poufsouffle, d'autres pour Serdaigle, Gryffondor ou encore Serpentard. Il ne fallait généralement que quelques secondes au chapeau pour se décider, sauf pour quelques élèves qui prenaient jusqu'à une minute. Ce fut bientôt au tour de Clyde, et Harry était alors suffisamment remis pour tenir debout sans aide. Il vit son ami être choisi pour Gryffondor, sous les applaudissements tumultueux des jumeaux Weasley. Natalie fut choisie pour Serpentard, et sembla absolument ravie du résultat. Hermione, contre toute attente, ne fut choisie ni pour Serpentard ni pour Serdaigle, mais pour Gryffondor.

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle s'était toujours montrée plus studieuse qu'autre chose, et le regard timide qu'elle jetait au visage choqué de son frère n'était pas vraiment la plus grande preuve de bravoure qu'elle aurait pu montrer. Drago fut évidemment envoyé à Serpentard, comme tous les Malefoy avant lui. Puis le tour de Harry arriva.

La Grande Salle se fit complètement silencieuse, et Harry sentit la nausée le gagner. Mais il se remémora son père et sa mère, s'imagina à quel point ils seraient fiers de lui pour être parvenu jusque-là, et s'avança vers le tabouret la tête haute. McGonagall ne put cacher son inquiétude tandis qu'elle posait le chapeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci, trop large, lui tomba jusque sur le nez, et, plongé dans le noir, il put entendre le murmure des autres élèves.

" Mmmhh... fit le chapeau. Qu'avons-nous donc là ? Oh, le choix va être difficile. Des qualités intellectuelles... loyal... tu n'as pas peur de travailler dur...Mmmhh, oui, il y a clairement bien des talents... _spéciaux_, cachés là-dedans. Le choix le plus évident serait clairement Serpentard, _mais_...

- S'il vous plaît, pas là-bas, murmura Harry. Je ne veux rien d'autre en commun avec... "

Il se tut subitement. Il n'avait dit à personne que sa baguette était la soeur de celle de Voldemort. Pas à Hermione, pas aux Sleuw, et il n'allait certainement pas le dire à un chapeau qui aimait commérer. Même s'il pouvait lire dans son esprit et qu'il le savait déjà.

" Oh, pas Serpentard, c'est ça ? Eh bien, dans ce cas, autant rendre les choses un peu plus intéressantes. Je pense que je vais te mettre chez les_ GRYFFONDOR ! _"

Presque aucun des gryffondor n'applaudit lorsque Harry se rendit à leur table. Presque aucun. Percy applaudit poliment, de même que quelques autres. Clyde et Hermione applaudirent avec plus d'enthousiasme. Les jumeaux Weasley firent assez de boucan pour le mettre dans l'embarras encore une fois. Il s'assit entre Clyde et Hermione, et dut faire un effort pour rester de marbre sous les regards mécontents lancés par sa propre maison.

La Répartition continua, et Ron Weasley, le plus jeune garçon d'une longue lignée de frères, surprit tout le monde, y compris lui-même, lorsque le chapeau l'envoya à Serpentard. Bien que Harry fût navré pour les frères de Ron, sidérés, il n'était certainement pas désolé de ne pas avoir à partager son dortoir avec l'autre garçon. Le rouquin prit place à côté de Drago, qui semblait incertain de l'accueil à lui faire.

Finalement, la cérémonie se termina lorsque Blaise Zabini fut choisi pour Serpentard. Voldemort fit un autre bref discours parlant de fierté et d'honneur, d'allégeance et de discipline. Le discours aurait été très ennuyeux si la promesse d'une douleur insupportable et d'une mort atroce ne planait pas entre chaque phrase, au cas où les _conseils_ de l'homme venaient à être ignorés.

Un énorme repas fastueux apparut soudain devant eux. Il y avait là plus de nourriture que Harry n'en avait jamais vue, présentée de manière à impressionner. Mais Harry se sentit encore plus nauséeux rien qu'à voir les autres élèves se mettre à tout engloutir, et repoussa la plupart des plats.

" Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Clyde, l'air inquiet.

- Il ne se sent probablement pas très bien après le sortilège Doloris. C'est ça, Harry ?

- Oui, je ne me sens pas super, acquiesça-t-il. Le Doloris, hein ?

- Oui. Il a aussi le nom de Sortilège de Douleur. Je suis sûre que tu vois pourquoi. Il relève de la magie la plus noire. Seuls les sorciers et sorcières ayant un potentiel magique particulièrement élevé peuvent le lancer avec succès.

- Au moins je sais que les élèves ne s'amuseront pas à le lancer à tout bout de champ dans les couloirs, dit-il.

- Pas de souci à ce niveau-là, commença l'un des jumeaux, venu se placer debout derrière lui. Tu n'auras à te soucier que des sortilèges de chatouillis...

- De Jambencoton... , suggéra l'autre jumeau.

- Des maléfices de pincement...

- De furoncles et de cloques...

- Des lycanthropes pendant la pleine lune...

- Des morsures de vampires si tu te balades après le couvre-feu...

- Oui, oui, oui, on a compris ! C'est bon ! Vous ne pouvez pas aller ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre ? Vous avez une maison entière à votre merci, dit Clyde.

- Oui, je suppose que tu as raison. Harry est une cible bien trop facile pour le moment.

- Pfff, _merci_.

- Allez, viens, George...

- Je suis _Fred_, George.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, cher frère.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent vers l'autre bout de la table où un groupe de filles de Gryffondor étaient assises à bavarder. Ils avaient à peine commencé à les faire hurler avec leurs mains couvertes de bubons lorsque de _vrais_ cris s'élevèrent de la table des Poufsouffle. Les élèves de la table se précipitèrent hors de leurs sièges et s'éloignèrent précipitamment. Ils furent suivis par les Serdaiglecriant de surprise et se jetant des leurs.

A travers le vacarme de voix paniquées, Harry put entendre une autre voix plus légère.

"_ Où est ma petite souricette ? A__pporte-la-moi, mainten__ant, maintenant, maintenant !_

- Oh, bordel, encore elle ! se lamenta-t-il.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de fournir des explications. La foule s'était écartée, dévoilant Nagini, qui l'aperçut en un instant.

- _Toi !_

- Pfff. "

Le serpent plongea vers lui, et Harry prit une décision sur le vif. Sautant de sa chaise, il se rua lui aussi vers Nagini. Elle se dressa, s'attendant à une attaque et se préparant à répondre avec une des siennes, mais Harry tourna brutalement et évita ses crocs de justesse. Il courut vers une porte dérobée, essayant autant que possible de tenir Nagini éloignée des autres élèves. Elle le suivit, glissant sous les tables et les bancs, frôlant les chevilles dans sa reptation vers sa proie.

Harry l'attira dans un couloir. Il aperçut des élèves s'enfuir de la Grande Salle à un des bouts et choisit l'autre direction. Il se mit à trottiner, restant bien en vue de Nagini mais hors de portée. Une fois les autres élèves disparus, il essaya de la semer, mais s'en trouva vite incapable.

Aucun escalier, aucune porte ne semblait la ralentir. Elle le suivait à la trace, se déplaçant à une allure régulière tout en chantant _'Cours, cours, cours, petit garçonnet. Nagini connaît chaque tunnel. Nagini connaît chaque recoin. Cours, cours, cours, car tu ne peux pas te cacher.'_

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour se perdre complètement. Il se retrouva coincé au bout d'un couloir sans issue, et réussit, il ne sut comment, à trouver un passage secret. Il le prit et fut baladé dans tous les sens, montant et descendant des escaliers étroits, prenant des virages, à gauche, à droite, des fourches et des croisements. Quand finalement il réussit à tituber hors du tunnel poussiéreux, il tomba dans une salle de classe vide, sans aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Il semblait au moins qu'il avait réussi à semer Nagini.

" Ohé ? appela-t-il, en sortant dans le couloir. Il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis vraiment, vraiment, perdu, et j'aurais bien besoin d'un peu d'aide. "

L'endroit était sombre, aucune torche n'était allumée, formant un déroutant contraste avec la Grande Salle. Harry regretta d'avoir laissé sa baguette dans sa malle. Peut être n'aurait-il pas été capable du moindre sort, mais quelques étincelles l'auraient vraiment aidé à se rassurer et à retrouver son chemin jusque là-bas.

Il continua d'appeler à l'aide, marchant tout près du mur pour ne pas perdre complètement son sens des directions. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il tâtonnait aveuglément dans le noir, mais il commençait à perdre espoir d'être un jour secouru. Pour être franc, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir être secouru. Il était déjà assez dans le pétrin comme ça. Juste au moment où il finissait par se résoudre à passer une longue nuit inconfortable recroquevillé sur le sol, il vit une pâle lueur blanche.

" Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-il avec une pointe de nervosité.

- Allo ? fut la réponse. Qu'avons-nous donc là ? Oh, tiens donc, mais tu es le garçon Potter. Tout le monde te recherche. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, aussi loin de tout ? "

Harry fut incapable de répondre. Lorsque la lueur blanche s'était rapprochée, il s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il pensait être la lumière émise par une baguette était en fait un homme... ou quelque chose qui avait été un homme un jour. Portant une collerette et des bas moulants, littéralement transparent, Harry prit conscience qu'il venait de rencontrer son premier fantôme.

" Tu vas bien mon garçon ? Nagini n'a pas réussi à prendre une bouchée de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne nous gênerait pas d'avoir un peu de sang neuf chez les fantômes, mais ça risquerait de jeter un froid sur les festivités pour les autres élèves.

- J-Je suis désolé, oui, je vais bien. Mais... euh... qui êtes-vous ?

- Oh, où sont mes manières ! Je suis SirNicholas de Mimsy, à ton service ! Allez, suis-moi ! Je vais te ramener au monde civilisé. " gloussa-t-il.

Soulagé, Harry se mit à le suivre. Mais ils ne retournèrent pas à la Grande Salle. A la place, Sir Nicholas lui fit monter plusieurs volées d'escaliers, traverser maints couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils s'arrêtent devant la statue d'une gargouille.

" Euh... Où sommes nous maintenant, SirNicholas ?

- Devant le bureau de la directrice, évidemment. Il faut bien qu'on mette un peu d'ordre dans toute cette histoire, non ? Oh, ne prends pas l'air si pâle. Tu survivras ! Allez, hop, monte ! Cécrops ! "

Un escalier en colimaçon apparut derrière la gargouille. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il releva la tête et entama la montée. Au-delà de la dernière marche d'escalier, il se retrouva dans un bureau circulaire un peu surpeuplé. Tous les directeurs de maison étaient là, McGonagall, Rogue (Hermione lui apprendrait plus tard qu'il enseignait les potions et était le directeur de la maison Serpentard), Flitwick et une femme un peu rondelette qu'il ne connaissait pas, plus une autre qu'il reconnut à sa carte chocogrenouille comme étant la directrice Bellatrix Lestrange, et, bien évidemment - pour parfaire sa journée – Lord Voldemort, avec Nagini enroulée confortablement autour de son fauteuil. Le serpent géant le regarda, et Harry eut l'impression qu'elle souriait de contentement.

La directrice, qui l'observait par-dessus ses mains serrées l'une dans l'autre, avait l'air, elle, plutôt mécontente.

" Je devrais vous expulser, Mr Potter, " furent les premiers mots à franchir ses lèvres.

L'estomac de Harry se noua.

" Vous ne pourriez pas expulser Nagini à la place ? dit-il, avant de plaquer la main sur sa bouche.

- _Mr Potter !_ Il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! C'est la première fois depuis des siècles que la Cérémonie de la Répartition est perturbée. Peut-être la toute première fois qu'elle est perturbée deux fois par la même personne !

- Hé, je n'y étais pour rien la deuxième fois ! Les élèves ne s'enfuyaient pas en courant et en criant à cause de moi !

- _Vas-y, continue de parler, petit garçonnet stupide. Ta punition n'en sera que plus amusante à regarder_, siffla Nagini.

- _Va t'étouffer sur ton rat !_ " lui répliqua-t-il avec hargne.

L'attention de tout le monde fut soudain sur lui. Même Voldemort, qui s'était jusqu'à présent contenté de caresser la queue de Nagini, posée sur ses genoux, en pensant à autre chose, regarda droit vers lui.

" _Que venez-vous de dire ?_ "

Harry se figea. Oh, bordel, quel imbécile ! Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça avec cet homme, le plus dangereux de toute la Grande-Bretagne, il fallait qu'il aille en plus insulter son compagnon animal !

" Euh...

- Ce que vous avez dit, Mr Potter, n'était certainement pas 'Euh'.

- Ahh...

- _Mr Potter !_

- _Je suis désolé, je suis désolé ! Je ne le pensais pas !_ "

Tout bruit disparut. Harry, qui s'était recroquevillé par crainte d'une nouvelle punition, finit par ouvrir les yeux, cherchant ce qui avait arrêté le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'homme le plus dangereux du pays le regardait d'un air clairement étonné et – osait-il seulement le penser ? – révérencieux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux professeurs de Poudlard autour de lui. Eux aussi avaient l'air complètement stupéfaits.

" Euh... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? "

Rogue laissa échapper un souffle d'air amusé, tout en murmurant 'petit idiot'. Cela sembla sortir tout le monde de leur blocage mental.

" Mr Potter... _Harry, es-tu en train de me dire que tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte que tu parlais Fourchelang ?_ " demanda Voldemort.

Harry le regarda, interdit, cligna deux fois des yeux puis fronça les sourcils. " C'est impossible. Seul un descendant de Serpentard peut être Fourchelang. Et vous êtes le seul vivant connu à ce jour.

- Il semblerait que je ne sois plus le seul. Petit enfant absurde. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas trouvé ça étrange lorsque mon animal de compagnie s'est mis à te parler ? "

Harry haussa les épaules. " Jusqu'au printemps dernier, j'aurais trouvé un miroir parlant étrange. Franchement, j'ai juste cru qu'elle était douée de parole, ce qui est étrange, et la raison pour laquelle j'ai été séparé des autres première année.

- Mmh.

Ils se regardèrent fixement, et Harry sentit que Voldemort cherchait à déterminer son honnêteté. La sensation était presque physique, et Harry se détourna brutalement par pur instinct.

" Tout compte fait, nous devrions peut être l'envoyer chez les Serpentard, suggéra la directrice. Comme il l'a fait remarquer, il est sûrement un descendant de Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

- Et il est tout aussi probable que sa généalogie remonte à Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. Non, nous suivrons la tradition et laisserons le Choixpeau décider de la Maison à laquelle il appartient. Si nous ne respectons pas les traditions, qui le fera ?

- Bien sûr, vous avez évidemment raison, concéda la directrice, et Harry réalisa que, malgré son titre, c'était Lord Voldemort qui dirigeait en réalité l'école.

- En parlant de Maisons, peut être serait-il temps que Harry retourne à la sienne ? Ce fut une soirée très éprouvante, et les cours commencent demain, dit McGonagall.

- Oui, étant donné les circonstances, j'imagine qu'on peut suspendre toute autre punition. Harry, un dernier conseil.

- Oui, mons-euh, je veux dire, Seigneur.

- Essaye de te débarrasser de cette mauvaise habitude de t'égarer.

- Euh... oui, Seigneur.

- Ah, oui, et laisse le rat ici. "

Harry hésita, puis ouvrit à contrecoeur sa robe et tira de sa poche son compagnon d'infortune de la soirée. Incroyablement, la petite créature était roulée en boule et profondément endormie. Il secoua la tête et suivit avec discipline – et reconnaissance – sa directrice de maison hors du bureau et vers son nouveau foyer.

Une fois Harry et la plupart des autres professeurs partis, Voldemort, Rogue, Lestrange et Nagini tournèrent leur attention vers le coupable apparent des évènements de la soirée. La directrice poussa la boule de poils du bout de sa baguette. Le rat se contenta de se recroqueviller un peu plus. Irritée, elle renversa sa tasse de thé chaud sur lui. Cette fois-ci il laissa échapper des couinements de douleur.

" Pettigrow, espèce d'idiot, " cracha-t-elle.

Un instant plus tard, le rat avait disparu et un homme très effrayé et très mouillé avait pris sa place.

" Aïe ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? pleurnicha-t-il, se retrouvant soudain entouré de trois des personnes les plus effrayantes qu'il connaissait.

- Tu étais censé distraire Nagini _loin_ de la fête, pas au _milieu_ ! siffla Voldemort. Une demi-douzaine d'élèves vont passer leur première nuit à l'infirmerie à cause de ta stupidité, espèce d'abruti écervelé !

- J-Je suis d-désolé, Maître, mais j-j-je c-commençais à f-fatiguer et elle-elle a t-tellement d'én-énergie ! Je ne s-suis p-plus aussi j-jeune qu'av-avant.

- Et j'imagine qu'en te cachant dans la poche du sosie de James Potter, tu espérais récupérer un peu de cette jeunesse disparue ? " demanda Rogue.

Le visage de rongeur de Pettigrow prit un air tourmenté. Oh, que dirait son vieil ami maintenant ? En le voyant ainsi réduit ? Et pourtant, il lui était apparu, là, ce soir, pour le sauver... onze ans trop tard.

" Je devrais te mettre sous Doloris jusqu'à ce que ton esprit se brise, et ensuite te remettre à Nott pour ses expériences", dit Voldemort. Pettigrow savait qu'il en serait bien capable, mais ne pensait pas pouvoir être encore plus effrayé qu'il ne l'était déjà sans en mourir immédiatement. "Mais vu que ton incompétence nous a fourni des renseignements précieux, je me sens d'humeur généreuse. Va faire un tour dans le bureau de McGonagall et vérifie qu'elle se tient bien, puis retourne à ton poste dans la tour Gryffondor.

- O-oui, Maître ! Il s'inclina, incapable de croire à sa chance.

- Nagini t'accompagnera et s'assurera que tu ne t'égares pas dans la poche de quelqu'un d'autre ce soir. "

Pettigrow laissa échapper un petit couinement et le serpent tourna ses yeux jaunes brillants sur lui. Il était de nouveau sous la forme d'un rat une seconde plus tard et dégringolait les escaliers aussi vite que ses petites pattes le lui permettaient. Nagini se dégagea de la chaise et des genoux de son maître et se lança à sa poursuite d'une allure tranquille, tout en chantant son hymne de chasse ridicule.

Une fois les trois Serpentard seuls dans le bureau, l'ambiance se relâcha un peu. Lestrange remplit sa tasse de thé vide avec du Sherry et offrit aux deux hommes du cognac. Rogue refusa, comme à son habitude durant l'année scolaire. Voldemort accepta un verre et se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il contempla les évènements de la soirée.

" Quelle... superbe ironie, dit-il. Que l'enfant de deux de mes ennemis les plus tenaces, et en plus un Gryffondor, devienne mon analogue magique.

- Analogue, Seigneur ? Je pense que vous lui donnez bien trop de mérite, commenta Rogue. Il pourrait simplement être une preuve que les facultés magiques se sont développées dans le pays à la suite de vos réformes. Je ne serais pas étonné si d'autres fourchelangues faisaient leur apparition dans les cinquante prochaines années.

- Je vais devoir être du même avis que Severus là-dessus, Seigneur. C'est un Gryffondor. Son caractère et son éthique, elle cracha le second mot comme si c'était une insulte, l'empêcheraient de se hisser à votre niveau. Il n'est qu'une simple anecdote.

- Raisonnement bien commode, les rabroua-t-il tous les deux, souriant pour leur montrer qu'il n'était pas en colère. Est-ce que Severus t'a dit, Bella, qu'en plus d'être un fourchelang, le jeune Harry a pour baguette la soeur de la mienne ? Ceci n'est pas le résultat d'une augmentation des facultés magiques. "

Bellatrix eut de nouveau l'air sonnée. Rogue eut aussi l'air surpris, mais déguisa rapidement son expression en indignation, se retournant pour fusiller la directrice du regard.

" Tu ne le savais pas ? Je l'ai écrit sur le compte-rendu que je t'ai donné pour notre Seigneur. "

Elle tourna un regard tout aussi venimeux vers lui.

" C'était à peine dimanche dernier. J'étais occupée à finaliser les mesures de sécurité du château. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le lire !

- Mais moi, si, reconnut Voldemort, les surprenant tous les deux. Rogue découvrit soudain que son plan, visant à faire passer discrètement l'information sous le nez de Bellatrix, n'était peut être pas si malin que ça. Elle était horriblement négligente pour tout ce qui était paperasse, et lisait rarement ses comptes-rendus à moins d'y être encouragée. Ca aurait été facile. Il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois auparavant. Si quiconque s'en était aperçu, Rogue aurait eu... avait la preuve de sa loyauté et de sa compétence.

Il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que son Maître dirigeait l'école comme si c'était son propre foyer. Il montrait assez peu d'intérêt pour les comptes-rendus et l'administration, préférant normalement déléguer ces tâches à des subalternes loyaux, comme Lestrange et lui-même. Mais Voldemort ne faisait apparemment pas assez confiance au travail de Lestrange, et Rogue ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il était déchiré entre l'angoisse due à sa bavure et l'euphorie de voir la confiance déclinante que Voldemort portait à sa Némésis.

Aucune de ces deux émotions n'auraient été acceptées par Voldemort, il continua donc à accuser Bellatrix du regard, priant pour que l'autre sorcier ne se doute de rien.

Pendant ce temps-là, Voldemort en prenait note mentalement, comptant réprimander plus tard la directrice dévouée qui affichait son ignorance de manière si flagrante. C'était une caractéristique bien peu digne de Serpentard, et elle n'avait pas été au mieux de sa forme ces derniers temps. Tous les professeurs avaient écrit des rapports clairs et professionnels sur l'excursion des enfants de moldus sur l'Allée de Traverse, et bien que Rogue ait peut-être un peu trop vite dédaigné la baguette de Harry comme un coup de chance (Cinquante ans ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un finisse par la recevoir !), le cas était suffisament étrange et aurait dû être relevé. Après tout, c'était pour les raisons de ce genre que tous les enfants de Moldus étaient accompagnés par des professeurs pour cette excursion.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Voldemort, nous partageons un don, un ancêtre commun. Cela fait de lui en partie ma responsabilité. Et je suis certain de pouvoir tourner toute cette histoire à mon avantage.

- Vous ne suggérez tout de même pas d'_adopter_ le garçon ! s'exclama Bellatrix. Severus put à peine contenir un roulement d'yeux d'exaspération. Voldemort lança un regard irrité, et elle se ramassa dans sa chaise comme un première année qui venait de se faire gronder.

" Non. Pas encore en tout cas. Je vais d'abord devoir vérifier qu'il a vraiment du potentiel. Mais je me disais... le monde des sorciers a un roi... il est peut être temps qu'il ait aussi un prince, non ?

* * *

><p>NdA : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Laissez moi une review, avec un commentaire ou une opinion. Elles me font tellement plaisir (NdT: Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir !)<p>

Je sais que certains d'entre vous voulaient absolument que Harry finisse à Serpentard, mais, pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais vraiment imaginé Harry là-bas. Alors, pour rigoler un peu (pas vraiment, ça fait partie des idées et scenarii bizarres que me sort tout le temps mon imagination), j'ai envoyé le personnage encore plus improbable, Ron, là bas à la place. Mouahahaha.


	12. La Plus Noble des Maisons

**Livre I**

**Chapitre 12 : La Plus Noble des Maisons**

McGonagall accompagna Harry jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor dans le plus total silence. Il eut la nette impression qu'elle était en colère contre lui. Mais bon, il était probable que _tout le monde_ était en colère contre lui, sauf peut-être les jumeaux Weasley. Eux étaient probablement écroulés de rire. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait d'une dame très grosse endormie dans un fauteuil.

" Debout, ordonna la directrice de Gryffondor, et la grosse dame s'éveilla. Elle se frotta les yeux, encore à moitié endormie, et les regarda, l'expression encore un peu vaseuse.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il se fait un peu tard, professeur ?

- J'en suis bien consciente, répondit McGonagall d'un air pincé, avant de se retourner vers Harry, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bureau de la directrice. Le mot de passe est 'Filet du Diable'. "

Le portrait s'ouvrit, laissant place à une entrée circulaire.

" Je vous quitte ici, Mr Potter. Les dortoirs des garçons sont sur votre droite, le vôtre est tout en haut de la tour. Elle fit demi-tour pour s'en aller, mais Harry l'interpella.

- Professeur ! "

Elle s'arrêta sans se retourner.

" Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de vous avoir causé des ennuis, dit-il, essayant de lui faire sentir à quel point il se sentait coupable. Elle se raidit, et il crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait l'ignorer et s'en aller. Elle le surprit lorsqu'elle se retourna, une expression plus douce sur le visage.

- Je suis moi aussi désolée. Lord Voldemort avait raison. Vous étiez sous ma responsabilité. J'aurais dû me rendre compte immédiatement que vous étiez resté en arrière lorsque tout le monde s'est aligné pour la Répartition, avant ça même... Beaucoup de problèmes, et de douleur, auraient ainsi pu être évités. Nous devrons tous les deux nous montrer plus prudents à l'avenir. Bien, Mr Potter, il se fait tard. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

- Attendez ! Encore une chose ! "

McGonagall semblait maintenant curieuse. " Oui ?

- Euh... Si vous pouviez... Pourriez-vous ne dire à personne que je suis un fourchelang ?

- Je suppose. Pourquoi ? La plupart des gens seraient fiers d'avoir un don pareil.

- Eh bien... Je préfèrerais autant que les gens ne se mettent pas à nous assimiler, moi et ... _Lui_. D'autant que je suis un Gryffondor. Ils sont déjà assez furieux comme ça. "

Elle lui fit un sourire ironique. " _Lui_ et _moi_, Harry. Et je peux comprendre que vous puissiez trouver ça désagréable. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que vous avez causé juste assez de chaos pour que personne ne pense à enlever des points à Gryffondor. Cela vous aidera énormément à obtenir le pardon de votre Maison. J'ose penser que, d'ici Noël, ils s'en souviendront tous comme d'une sorte d'aventure.

- Merci, professeur.

- Je vous en prie. Maintenant, hop, au lit. "

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas, un peu plus de légèreté visible dans sa démarche, et Harry traversa l'entrée. Il fut accueilli par quatre Gryffondor _très_ curieux.

* * *

><p>McGonagall rentra immédiatement à ses appartements, et se prépara pour la nuit, complètement épuisée. Quelle soirée ! Il n'y avait plus eu de Cérémonie de Répartition aussi mouvementée depuis la fois où James Potter et Sirius Black avaient glissé des Scroutts à pétard dans les corbeilles à pain des Serpentard. Elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer James se roulant par terre de rire à la vue de son fils attirant Nagini, un serpent énorme et particulièrement venimeux, dans la Grande Salle, puis s'enfuyant de cette même Grande Salle en entraînant l'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard dans une traque folle à travers tout le château.<p>

Elle contempla l'idée d'envoyer à Sirius et Remus une lettre décrivant les évènements de la soirée. Elle était certaine qu'ils seraient extasiés d'apprendre que le fils de James s'avérait être autant un fauteur de trouble que son père. Elle abandonna rapidement l'idée. Qui savait ce que ces deux feraient s'ils apprenaient que leur filleul était en Grande-Bretagne ? S'il y avait bien une chose dont Harry James Potter n'avait pas besoin, c'était que ses parrains violent leur liberté surveillée pour lui rendre visite, juste sous le nez de Voldemort.

Voldemort.

Elle frissonna. Elle n'oublierait probablement jamais l'image du sorcier jetant cet affreux sortilège à l'enfant de Lily. Il lui était arrivé, surtout dans les premières années, d'être convoquée dans le bureau de la directrice pour recueillir un enfant puni de façon semblable, mais ça avait toujours été _après_ la punition. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru que son coeur allait s'arrêter en entendant les cris du garçon.

Pour empirer les choses, Harry s'était révélé être un fourchelang. Un talent rare et très recherché... pour un Serpentard. Pas tant que ça pour un Gryffondor. Elle trouvait très prudent son souhait de garder son talent secret, et elle l'aiderait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mais ils étaient à Poudlard. Les secrets, et encore plus ceux qui avaient trait à la magie, le restaient rarement. Presque tous les professeurs étaient déjà au courant, et il suffisait d'une conversation surprise par hasard pour que tous les élèves le soient aussi.

Pire que tout, _Voldemort_ savait. Et il avait maintenant une bonne raison de s'intéresser à l'enfant. Il trouverait un moyen d'exploiter le talent de Harry à son avantage, cela ne faisait aucun doute. La seule chose que McGonagall pouvait faire, c'était de garder son jeune pupille autant à l'abri que possible. Et, vu les derniers évènements, elle se demandait si elle était à la hauteur.

* * *

><p>Severus rentra dans ses appartements juste après minuit. Il avait abandonné Bellatrix, légèrement saoule, seule avec leur seigneur. Il était certain que le dictateur, lorsqu'il s'en irait, remettrait en question sa décision de lui donner le poste de directrice. Le mage noir s'en souciait peut-être même déjà.<p>

Il eut un sourire vindicatif à l'idée de voir cette femme arrogante se faire remettre à sa place. Lestrange avait peut-être été un général exceptionnel durant la guerre, mais il fallait plus que du sadisme adroit et de la loyauté aveugle pour diriger une école. Les enfants manquaient généralement d'ambition et de méchanceté, mais ils avaient beaucoup de temps libre pour exprimer leur créativité.

Les jumeaux Weasley illustraient cela parfaitement. Il suffirait de les laisser seuls dans une pièce pendant une heure, avec seulement leur baguettes, et ils seraient capables de créer une pagaille digne des légendes antiques. Ah, remplacez les baguettes par un paquet de chewing-gum et le résultat serait le même.

Ajoutez à cela les étranges jeux de pouvoir entre les différentes Maisons, les histoires de famille, le système de points et les matches de Quidditch et vous obtenez la recette parfaite des manigances entre adolescents. Les nombreux secrets et bizarreries du château ne faisaient que multiplier les possibilités et les dangers. Il fallait une vigilance de tous les instants, un esprit acéré et de la poigne pour maintenir l'ordre à Poudlard. Lestrange aurait peut-être été digne de cette position dans quelques années, après avoir passé du temps à enseigner et à étudier la mentalité et le comportement des élèves. Mais elle avait obtenu la position et la distinction associées dès la fin de la guerre, en tant que récompense, pas en tant que responsabilité. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre que diriger Poudlard demandait énormément de _travail_ de sa part.

McGonagall aurait beaucoup mieux convenu. Il ne le dirait jamais à personne, et surtout pas à elle, mais elle était la seule personne vraiment convenable. Elle avait la personnalité, la discipline et l'expérience. Plus que tout, elle _aimait_ l'école. Elle l'aimait tellement que même lorsque son mentor adoré, l'ancien directeur Albus Dumbledore, avait fui, elle était restée.

Et, par miracle, elle avait été épargnée. A défaut de loyauté envers Voldemort, celle qu'elle avait envers l'école lui avait permis de conserver son poste de directrice de Gryffondor.

Mais elle ne serait jamais directrice de Poudlard. Il n'y aurait probablement plus de directeur Gryffondor tant que Voldemort règnerait. Ce qui faisait de lui le meilleur candidat restant. Et pas un si mauvais candidat que ça, à son avis. Il n'avait peut-être pas autant d'expérience que Minerva, mais il partageait son amour pour l'école. Dans une certaine mesure, cela s'étendait aussi aux élèves. Aussi abrutis et inconscients soient-ils.

Potter allait peut-être lui offrir l'occasion dont il avait besoin pour faire chuter Bellatrix de son piédestal et obtenir l'attention et la considération de Voldemort. Il avait déjà une longueur d'avance sur elle en ce qui concernait les derniers ordres de leur Maître, la collecte d'informations sur Potter. Dans le monde des sorciers, personne n'en savait plus que lui sur Potter. Il était présent lorsque le garçon avait été pris à sa famille, il avait ses antécédents moldus et ses résultats au test d'aptitude magique, il l'avait vu obtenir sa baguette. En ajoutant à cela que sa filleule était apparemment sa meilleure amie, il était clair que Bellatrix n'avait absolument aucune chance d'en apprendre plus que lui.

Si Potter venait à obtenir les bonnes grâces de Voldemort (une infime possibilité, mais son Maître se montrait souvent aussi imprévisible que les escaliers de Poudlard), alors un simple geste de réconciliation de sa part pourrait le remettre dans celles de Potter. Après tout, il y avait un seul vrai point de litige entre eux, ce stupide carnet de dessins.

Il suffirait de le lui rendre et il serait content.

Severus eut un sourire satisfait. Il tira ledit carnet de sa bibliothèque et se dirigea vers son laboratoire privé. Il l'ouvrit au hasard, tombant sur un croquis de James penché sur un tour de potier. Potter le potier (1). Quelle délicieuse absurdité. Il ouvrit une nouvelle page, cette fois-ci mettant en scène un Harry bébé dormant dans les bras de sa mère, elle même assoupie dans un fauteuil à bascule.

Le carnet était rempli de dessins, des croquis incomplets pour la plupart, mais ils décrivaient sa vie aussi bien qu'un journal intime l'aurait fait. Harry aimait ses parents. Harry aimait le football (pas le football Américain, le football), les animaux et l'art. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de dessins représentant d'autres gens, et personne, hormis les Potter, n'apparaissait plus d'une fois. Cela suggérait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Soit il était très timide, soit ses parents étaient trop protecteurs... ce qui pouvait l'avoir rendu timide. C'était une faiblesse facilement exploitable, qui lui permettrait de gagner sa confiance ou de le détruire psychologiquement.

Il y avait là un nombre incalculable de possibilités. Severus était probablement en train de se laisser emporter. Il avait besoin de quelques conseils avisés sur comment procéder. Invoquant une plume et du parchemin, il se mit à composer une lettre.

* * *

><p>" Tu sembles encore en un seul morceau, dit Clyde, en l'inspectant sous tous les angles. Mais c'est pas sûr qu'on s'en rende compte si tu n'avais plus de foie.<p>

- Quoi ?

- Oh, Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione.

- Moi, il m'a l'air super, dit Fred. Il semble même absolument génial, je trouve.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on te félicite, mon vieux. Fred et moi, on ne s'était plus autant amusés depuis la fois où un Poufsouffle a fait exploser la salle de potions.

- Pour l'amour de dieu, vous êtes incorrigibles ! " dit-elle avec un reniflement.

Harry regarda les quatre Gryffondor et leur fit un sourire épuisé.

" Je vais bien. Je suis resté hors de portée de Nagini. Que s'est-il passé après mon départ ? Il y a eu des blessés ? "

Ils s'assirent tous confortablement dans les fauteuils placés devant la cheminée et lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Il y avait eu quelques accidents, rien de plus sérieux qu'une grosse bosse sur la tête, quand tout le monde avait paniqué et essayé de quitter la salle en même temps. Mais une fois Harry et le serpent partis, Voldemort et les professeurs avaient rapidement ramené l'ordre. Les élèves blessés avaient été envoyés à l'infirmerie pour la nuit, et les préfets avaient emmené le reste de leur maison vers les dortoirs. Une bonne partie de la Maison Gryffondor avait attendu le retour de Harry, mais presque tous étaient finalement allés se coucher.

Harry leur raconta tout de sa première confrontation avec Nagini, puis de la seconde et de la course poursuite dans les couloirs et à travers les passages secrets, de sa rencontre avec Sir Nicholas et enfin de sa visite au bureau de la directrice. Il ne leur parla pas de son don de fourchelang ni du pardon que lui avait accordé Voldemort ; il leur dit à la place qu'il avait tout expliqué et s'en était tiré avec une grosse réprimande. Miraculeusement, Gryffondor s'était sorti de ce fiasco sans perdre un seul point.

Tout le monde suivit son récit avec enthousiasme, sauf Hermione qui n'arrêtait pas de s'écrier "Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !" Ils subirent une longue leçon sur les "casse-cou inconscients" jusqu'à ce que Hermione elle-même se mette à bailler. Ils finirent enfin par aller se coucher dans leur nouvelles chambres.

La chambre dans laquelle Harry et Clyde entrèrent était complètement obscure, et tous les autres garçons dormaient. Clyde s'effondra dans le premier lit vide venu, et Harry fit de même dans le lit restant.

_Voilà une manière inattendue de commencer sa scolarité_, pensa-t-il. Malgré tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Hormis le moment où il était passé pour un idiot dans la Grande Salle, et la douloureuse punition directement ensuite, la journée avait été plutôt fantastique. Il se retrouvait dans la même maison que sa meilleure amie, avait rencontré les jumeaux Weasley et s'en était fait des amis, avait vu et parlé avec son premier fantôme, avait découvert un passage secret (il fallait juste qu'il le retrouve !), s'était montré plus malin qu'un serpent géant et avait découvert qu'il était un fourchelang !

Soit, il ne savait pas encore si le truc de fourchelang était une bonne chose ou pas. Il le dirait peut-être un jour à Hermione, et il était sûr qu'elle lui sortirait une liste de tous les avantages et inconvénients associés au don.

En attendant, il ne voulait rien d'autre que dormir.

Harry fut réveillé le lendemain matin par une sensation de brûlure sur sa cuisse. Il se catapulta hors du lit et sortit sa montre de gousset. Il était déjà en retard pour le petit déjeuner. Tous les autres lits étaient vides, y compris celui de Clyde, et il se demanda pourquoi personne n'avait pris la peine de le réveiller. Avec lassitude, il se changea, fit sa toilette et réunit ce dont il aurait besoin pour la journée, puis prit le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Il bailla tout au long du trajet, aussi fatigué que s'il n'avait pas du tout dormi. Son sommeil avait été agité, ses rêves remplis de passages secrets et de serpents.

La Grande Salle était pleine lorsqu'il entra, mais le bruit ambiant diminua clairement lorsqu'il passa la porte, et il fut la cible de beaucoup de regards. Il hésita un instant, puis marcha résolument vers sa table, se forçant à garder la tête haute. Mais même sa Maison ne se montrait guère accueillante. La table était déjà bien remplie, et les quelques places vide semblaient se combler dès qu'il s'en approchait. Frustré et un peu blessé, il se mit à la recherche d'un endroit où s'assoir.

" Hé, Harry ! " appela quelqu'un. Harry se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec les jumeaux Weasley. Ils l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras et le traînèrent vers une partie de la table occupée en majorité par des première année. Sans prêter attention à qui était assis où, ils se mirent à semer la pagaille et à pousser tout le monde pour libérer de la place pour eux trois. Plusieurs élèves finirent carrément par terre. Harry se serait senti mal pour eux s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à retrouver sans problème de nouvelles places là où lui avait eu tant de mal quelques minutes auparavant.

Harry se retrouva assis en face d'Hermione et de Clyde. Hermione avait le nez plongé dans un bouquin et ne semblait s'être rendu compte de rien (ce qui arrangeait Harry, il ne voulait ni de sa pitié, ni d'un sermon pour les jumeaux). Clyde semblait sur le point de s'endormir dans ses oeufs.

" Il était temps que tu te lèves ! dit Hermione, sans même lever le nez de son livre.

- Si _quelqu'un _avait pris la peine de me réveiller... murmura-t-il, puis fit un sourire à Hermione. La montre fonctionne, au fait. Mais tu y as peut-être été un peu fort sur le sortilège d'échauffement.

- C'est censé te donner une raison de ne pas être en retard. "

Elle ne leva pas les yeux en disant cela, mais il était difficicile de rater son sourire malicieux. La tête de Clyde glissa enfin de sa main et atterrit dans ses oeufs. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, et Hermione lui tendit une tasse de thé fort. Elle sortit ensuite leurs emplois du temps (apparemment, ils étaient identiques pour les première année d'une même maison) et leur fit une synthèse de ce à quoi ressemblerait leur semaine.

Les jumeaux ne tardèrent pas à s'en mêler, apportant ici et là des commentaires sur les professeurs et leurs petites manies, sur qui donnait le plus de devoirs et qui donnait le plus de points et qui donnait les pires retenues. Harry ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait se fier à ces informations. Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment d'apprendre que McGonagall donnait le plus de devoirs, mais il avait plus de mal à imaginer Rogue comme donnant le plus de points (d'autant plus que les jumeaux se jetèrent un regard assez étrange en le disant).

Hermione finit par les traîner en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, le visage de Clyde encore parsemé de morceaux d'oeufs. Leur professeur était le professeur Toure, et Harry eut la nette impression que c'était une fanatique. Elle soutenait une théorie bizarre sur la nécessité des mages sombres, de la violence et de la guerre pour le progrès de la civilisation magique. Quiconque était surpris à critiquer Grindlewald ou Morgana devait passer tous les cours d'une semaine assis au coin. Quiconque pris à critiquer Voldemort avait le droit au coin, à une semaine complète de retenues et devait écrire une lettre d'excuse au dictateur pour ce qu'il avait pu dire (ce dernier point était probablement le meilleur des moyens de dissuasion). Elle sembla prêter une attention toute particulière à Harry, qui mit un point d'honneur à ne jamais prononcer le moindre mot pendant son cours, de peur de dire quelque chose de travers.

" Parfois, j'aurais bien aimé qu'ils gardent l'ancien professeur. Professeur Toure est compétente, sans aucun doute, mais ça aurait été extraordinairement intéressant de recevoir des leçons d'un fantôme", avoua Hermione tandis qu'ils se rendaient à leur cours de sortilèges.

Le professeur Flitwick enseignait les sortilèges et avait le meilleur sens de l'humour de tous leurs professeurs. Il régala les première année en faisant voler toutes sortes d'objets à travers la salle, les faisant parfois rebondir sur les têtes des élèves en chemin. C'était la première de leur classes où l'utilisation de la baguette était nécessaire, et la première fois où Harry put toucher sa baguette depuis qu'il l'avait achetée. La sortant de son étui, il sentit une bouffée de puissance immédiate. Clyde, à moitié assoupi à côté de lui, sursauta et se retourna vers lui comme s'il lui avait enfoncé un doigt dans les côtes.

Flitwick leur donna pour exercice de faire flotter une plume. Hermione et un garçon de Poufsouffle furent les seuls à y parvenir complètement. Dean Thomas, un autre Gryffondor, mit le feu à la sienne. Clyde fendit la sienne en deux (Flitwick lui-même fut incapable de deviner _comment_). Harry y arriva presque, sa plume glissant le long de sa table sans jamais prendre son envol.

Leur cours suivant fut celui de Forces du Mal et Défense, enseigné par le professeur Quirrel. Tous ceux qui avaient attendu ce cours avec impatience, Harry en tête, furent déçus. Quirrel semblait savoir ce dont il parlait, mais avait tendance à s'arrêter en plein milieu d'un exposé pour soupirer de manière particulièrement déprimante. Clyde fut surpris en train de dormir en plein milieu d'une explication sur les différences entre les malédictions héréditaires et celles de lignée, et la seule réponse de Quirrel fut de le regarder avec envie, de soupirer puis de reprendre le cours.

Lorsque la matinée prit fin et qu'ils commencèrent le déjeuner, Clyde finit par se réveiller suffisamment pour demander ce qu'il avait raté. Hermione se mit à lui réciter tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, ajoutant bien plus d'informations que les professeurs ne leur en avaient réellement données, et pétrifiant complètement le pauvre garçon. Elle venait juste de finir le contenu des cours, et passait maintenant au sermon sur son inconscience lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago l'attendant à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

" Oh, je ferais mieux d'aller lui parler tout de suite, dit-elle. Je préfèrerais éviter d'avoir cette conversation en plein milieu du cours de potions.

- Bonne chance, dit Harry. Et ne le laisse pas te faire culpabiliser pour avoir été choisie pour Gryffondor. "

Elle sourit faiblement et s'en alla.

" Tu penses qu'il va la manger ? " demanda Clyde.

Harry haussa les épaules et alla chercher un endroit où s'assoir. Personne n'essaya de l'en empêcher cette fois-ci, mais personne ne lui parla non plus. Les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et Harry et Clyde profitèrent de cet instant de répit pour manger sans peur d'être empoisonnés.

" Tiens, tiens, Potter, je suis surpris que tu sois encore là. Je pensais que Tu-Sais-Qui allait te punir jusqu'à ce que ton cerveau se transforme en gelée. Enfin, j'imagine que ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose pour toi. "

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et vit Ron Weasley souriant avec mépris. Harry l'étudia attentivement, arriva à la conclusion qu'il ne valait pas le risque de perdre des points et se tourna de nouveau vers sa soupe.

"Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive, Potter ? T'as perdu ta langue ? Ton cerveau s'est peut-être vraiment transformé en gelée, finalement."

Clyde était sur le point de sortir sa baguette, mais Harry le regarda et secoua la tête.

" Pas la peine, dit Harry. C'est pas comme si on avait quelque chose à faire de ce qu'il pense.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, imbécile ? gronda le garçon.

- Harry, il a sorti sa _baguette_ ! "

Harry ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers le rouquin. Il ne s'arrêta même pas de manger. Clyde semblait de plus en plus frénétique. Il n'arrêtait pas de tendre la main vers sa baguette, mais hésitait en voyant le visage complètement serein de son ami. Presque toute la table était maintenant en train de les observer. Harry prit une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

" Range ta baguette ! interrompit une nouvelle voix pleine de colère. Tu veux faire perdre des points à Serpentard dès ton premier jour ?

- Mais il...

- ... a clairement dépassé le stade de tes gamineries", dit Hermione avec force. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Drago poussant le bras de Ron vers le bas et Hermione le fusillant du regard, l'air furieuse.

" Qui t'a parlé, espèce de sale ... aïe !

- Pour ton bien, tu n'a pas intérêt à finir cette phrase, claqua Drago, sa main maintenant serrée autour du poignet de Ron comme un étau. Viens par là. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute de la différence entre les comportements des Gryffondor et des Serpentard. Parce que pour le moment, Potter est bien plus digne de Serpentard que _toi_. "

Le plus jeune des frères Weasley rougit à ces mots. A contrecœur, il rangea sa baguette et se contenta de lancer à Harry (qui lui avait déjà tourné le dos) un regard venimeux.

"On finira ça plus tard", dit-il, et il repartit, furibond, vers sa propre table. Harry lui fit un signe d'au revoir de la main sans même le regarder. Il imagina sans mal la couleur que devait prendre le visage du rouquin, son oncle avait souvent la même autrefois. Drago laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

"Tu viens avec nous ?

- Non, répondit Hermione. Je préfère être en compagnie un peu plus _civilisée_.

- Comme tu veux. Après les cours ?

- Je serai à la bibliothèque; tu seras le bienvenu.

- Je te retrouverai là-bas alors.

- Bonne chance Drago. "

Un instant plus tard, Hermione prit place aux côtés de Harry.

"Tu t'en es vraiment bien sorti, le complimenta-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable d'ignorer comme ça quelqu'un pointant sa baguette sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait me faire ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il connaisse beaucoup plus de maléfices que moi. En tout cas, rien de vraiment dangereux. Un _Finite Incantatem_ plus tard et j'aurais de nouveau été normal, il aurait perdu des points et reçu au moins une retenue.

- Bordel, Malefoy avait raison, tu _penses _plus comme un Serpentard que Ron "

Harry fronça les sourcils et fit les gros yeux à Clyde, mais en réalité il était plus qu'un peu gêné par la comparaison. Il était un Gryffondor. Le Choipeaux l'avait mis là. Il avait suggéré la maison de Voldemort en premier ? Et alors ?

* * *

><p>Le cours de métamorphose s'avéra aussi ardu que Harry le craignait. Il avait été amusé par la démonstration de McGonagall, qui avait transformé une table en cochon, mais beaucoup moins par la quantité astronomique de notes qu'elle leur avait ensuite fait copier. Puis elle leur avait donné pour tâche de transformer une allumette en aiguille. Plusieurs des allumettes prirent tout simplement feu. Celle de Harry fit pousser une feuille d'argent. Hermione y arriva presque, son allumette devenant argentée et pointue d'un côté.<p>

Ce cours fut immédiatement suivi par le cours de potions avec les Serpentard. Ce fut... intéressant. Apparemment, les jumeaux n'avaient pas menti. De tous les professeurs, Rogue donnait vraiment le plus de points... à sa propre Maison. Il leur donnait des questions faciles, puis en donnait des impossibles aux Gryffondor (Hermione réussit à répondre aux _siennes _correctement) avant de pester contre leur stupidité. Harry ne savait pas s'il était plus en colère à cause de l'injustice ou amusé par ce comportement tellement immature. Au moins l'homme semblait l'ignorer – à la plus grande déception de Ron. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du cours que Rogue daigna lui prêter la moindre attention, ce dont Harry aurait bien pu se passer.

"Potter, restez ici."

Clyde lui fit un geste d'adieu attristé, et Hermione roula des yeux.

"Il va parler à un professeur, pas au diable ! On sera à la bibliothèque, Harry ! Rejoins-nous quand tu auras fini."

Harry ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux rivés sur Rogue. Il espérait trouver un indice indiquant pourquoi il avait été retenu, mais le visage du professeur resta complètement de marbre en relisant ses notes de cours. Finalement, ils furent seuls, mais aucun ne prit la parole. Quand Rogue le regarda en face, Harry détourna les yeux. Snape eut un sourire en coin.

"Je vois que vous n'êtes pas une cause perdue, Potter. Vous êtes clairement capable de tirer des leçons de vos expériences. Est-ce que ma filleule vous a dit que je pratiquais la legilimancie ?

- Non. Mais elle m'a dit que c'était le cas de Voldemort. Il l'a utilisée sur moi hier soir, et ça ressemblait à ce que vous m'avez fait chez les Dursley."

Le sourire de Rogue s'élargit. "Quelle mémoire _extraordinaire_. Je parie que vous pouvez même vous rappeler de leurs prénoms. De ce à quoi ils ressemblent, du timbre de leur voix, de leurs habitudes ou des nombreux et variés mauvais traitements qu'ils vous ont fait subir. La plupart des enfants qui passent plus d'une semaine à ARES ne gardent généralement que quelques vagues impressions.

- Eh bien... euh... c'est aussi mon cas, mais... vous m'avez fait une très forte impression.

- Vous me flattez... ou vous mentez, atrocement. Pouvez-vous deviner vers quelle hypothèse je penche ?

- ...

- Bien, Potter, j'ai le pouvoir de vous renvoyer à ARES, jusqu'à ce que votre passé et vos souvenirs deviennent réellement insignifiants pour vous. Néanmoins, comme je ne souhaite pas effacer les connaissances que vous avez acquises pendant vos classes d'été, ni bouleverser ma filleule, je suis prêt à laisser passer cette petite anomalie en échange de votre coopération... et de votre honnêteté."

Il y eut un éclair dans une paire d'yeux vert émeraude qui se rapprochèrent dangereusement d'une autre paire couleur ébène.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

* * *

><p>(1) Potter veut évidemment dire potier en anglais.<p>

NdA: Pas de Voldemort dans ce chapitre, mais il apparaîtra dans le suivant.


	13. L'Assemblée des Serpents

**Livre I**

**Chapitre 13 : L'Assemblée des Serpents**

" Trouvons d'abord un endroit plus tranquille pour parler. "

Rogue se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers une porte normalement interdite aux élèves. Hermione l'avait identifiée comme menant au laboratoire privé de son parrain, rempli de toutes ses expériences.

" Vous vous décidez, Potter ?

- ... Pas question. Vous pourriez vouloir abuser de moi. "

L'expression qui apparut sur le visage de l'homme ne reflétait certainement pas l'amusement. En fait, il avait carrément l'air livide.

" J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour insulte à un professeur. Potter, je vous serais gré d'éviter d'avoir de telles pensées torrides à mon sujet.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Comment est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance ? Vous me faites chanter ! Vous ne voulez peut-être pas me molester, mais vous pourriez faire n'importe quoi d'autre, me découper et drainer mon sang pour vos expériences par exemple.

- Votre imagination est plutôt malsaine, vous savez ?

- Ce monde est plutôt malsain.

- Pardon ? "

Harry se tut, gigota sur place et regarda ailleurs. Rogue émit un soupir d'irritation.

" Vous êtes conscient que les professeurs qui acceptent un poste à Poudlard font le Serment Inviolable de ne jamais nuire volontairement à leurs élèves ? "

C'était la première fois que Harry en entendait parler, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas de l'école. Il se contenta de secouer la tête.

" Eh bien, c'est le cas. Alors, allez-vous me suivre maintenant, ou souhaitez-vous m'insulter encore un peu plus et risquer de perdre vingt autres points ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit faire ça en _privé_, d'abord ? " murmura Harry, emboîtant le pas au professeur dans son domaine personnel. Le laboratoire était encore plus grand que la salle de classe, et plusieurs instruments à l'aspect compliqué étaient posés çà et là. Il y avait des rangées de placards fermés à clé, contenant sans aucun doute une grande collection d'ingrédients rares et coûteux. Harry s'y trouva tout de suite mal à l'aise, pas à sa place. Les portes claquèrent derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

" Parce que nous allons parler des évènements d'hier soir. Etant donné que ma filleule n'est pas en train de vous submerger de questions sur votre nouveau talent, et que Drago n'essaie pas particulièrement d'obtenir votre amitié, politicien qu'il est, j'en déduis que vous n'avez rien dit à personne ? Regardez-moi dans les yeux quand vous me répondez. "

Se plaçant de l'autre côté de l'établi, Harry finit par regarder le professeur directement. Dans la pénombre fraîche du laboratoire, ses yeux noirs semblaient étranges et inquiétants.

" Effectivement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment ça, "pourquoi" ?

- _Pourquoi_ n'avez-vous rien dit ? C'est un don rare et précieux. N'importe qui d'autre le considérerait comme un honneur. "

Harry renâcla. " Parmi ceux qui aimeraient être comparés à _Voldemort_, vous voulez dire.

- C'est _Lord_ Voldemort, et je vous suggère de ne pas l'oublier. Insinuez-vous qu'être comparé au sorcier le plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne serait une mauvaise chose ? Aidez-moi un peu, la logique des Gryffondor m'échappe.

- Exactement. _Vous_ êtes un Serpentard. _Voldemort_ est un Serpentard. _Je_ suis un Gryffondor. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à entendre les gens dire que j'aurais _dû_ être un Serpentard. Je ne suis pas un Serpentard. Je ne serai jamais un Serpentard. Je ne _veux_ _pas_ être un Serpentard. Je suis là où je suis censé être, et personne n'a le droit de suggérer autre chose. Aimeriez-vous que les gens disent que vous auriez dû être un Serdaigle parce que vous êtes doué en potions ? "

Rogue sembla y réfléchir. Bien qu'irrité par l'ingratitude absolue du garçon pour son don, il ne pouvait pas nier que l'attention qui en découlerait ne serait pas entièrement positive. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qu'avait Potter de garder le secret. Non, il pouvait aisément détecter de l'incertitude et du dégoût de soi à l'idée d'être comparé à Voldemort, et peut-être même aux Serpentard de manière générale.

Ainsi donc, le garçon n'aimait pas Voldemort. Il ne serait certainement pas le premier, mais si son maître souhaitait se servir du jeune homme dans le futur, cette information pourrait s'avérer inestimable. Si Potter apprenait un jour le rôle exact que ses parents avaient joué dans la guerre avant leur fuite, cela pourrait grandement compliquer les choses.

" Vous marquez un point, mais n'espérez pas garder ce secret bien longtemps. Vous ne semblez avoir aucun contrôle sur le moment où votre don se déclenche, et je ne prends pas trop de risques en disant que l'école est truffée de serpents. Les statues animées, les cours de soins aux créatures magiques, les animaux de compagnie et une forêt particulièrement sauvage à deux pas à peine... il suffit d'une seule occasion. Un petit mot de trop...

- Mais _jusque-là_... dit Harry, haussant les éapules.

- Oui, jusque-là, vous aurez le droit de jouer au parfait petit Gryffondor. Vous pouvez y aller. "

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

" Mais soyez prêt à répondre à de nouvelles questions _plus tard_, ajouta Rogue, amusé. Mon _maître_ et moi-même en auront certainement d'autres. "

Un frisson lui remonta le dos tandis qu'il s'éloignait, ses pensées saisies par l'image effroyable de Rogue et Voldemort ricanant autour d'une tasse de thé et discutant sa perte. Son estomac se noua et il se précipita dans les toilettes les plus proches. C'étaient, malheureusement, des toilettes pour filles. La tête à moitié dans la cuvette, il ne s'en était pas trop préoccupé, mais, une fois son estomac calmé, il fut soulagé de voir la pièce apparemment vide.

" Je commence à détester ma vie, murmura-t-il.

- Bienvenue au club. "

Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise et tituba hors de la cabine jusqu'à cogner un lavabo. Flottant au-dessus des cabines, le fantôme d'une jeune fille aux épaisses lunettes le toisait, les bras croisés et l'air autoritaire.

" Tu sais que c'est les toilettes des _filles_, ici.

- Euh... oui, mais... eh bien, c'était un peu urgent.

- Bien _sûr_ que c'était urgent. Personne ne vient jamais dans mes toilettes à moins d'y être absolument _obligé_. Personne ne veut être dérangé par Mimi la moche, Mimi la râleuse, Mimi _Geignarde_ ! "

Voyant que la jeune fantôme semblait sur le point de pleurer, Harry chercha précipitemment des mots rassurants.

" Eh... eh bien, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entrer dans les toilettes des filles, mais je suis content de l'avoir fait cette fois-ci. Je n'avais pas encore rencontré de fantôme intéressant, tu sais. "

Ses yeux humides redevinrent secs immédiatement, et elle lui fit un sourire plutôt étrange. A sa grande horreur, Harry se rendit compte qu'elle essayait de faire l'effarouchée.

" Tu penses que je suis intéressante ?

- Euh.. oh, oui, sans aucun doute. Je veux dire, le seul autre fantôme que j'aie rencontré, c'est Sir Nicholas. J'en ai vu quelques autres, de loin, mais ils sont tous... tu sais... _vieux_. "

Elle laissa échapper un petit gloussement de souris.

" C'est vrai... Je suis le plus jeune et le plus récent des fantômes de Poudlard. Mimi Brimesaule. Onze ans, morte en 1948 ici, dans ces toilettes. Et toi ?

- Harry Potter, à ton service.

- Ravie de te rencontrer, gloussa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon petit purgatoire ? J'espère que tu n'es pas vraiment malade, mais si quelque chose devait t'arriver, tu serais le bienvenu pour partager mes toilettes.

- Oh... c'est très... généreux de ta part, mais je ne suis pas malade à ce point. Je sors juste d'une conversation avec Rogue, c'est tout.

- Oh, _lui_. Oui, j'imagine que ça explique tout. De temps en temps, j'ai des filles qui viennent ici en pleurs à cause de cet "affreux crapaud". Comme si elles connaissaient les sens du mot affreux. Si elles avaient dû supporter ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que j'ai subi à cause d'Olive Hornby, elles ne seraient pas aussi pleurnichardes ! C'est vrai quoi, c'est à cause d'elle que je suis morte après tout. Mais je le lui ai bien rendu ! J'ai fait en sorte que ses sept années à Poudlard soient les sept pires de sa vie. Elle gloussa.

- Euh... c'est... hum... Je suis content pour toi. Et, sans vouloir t'offenser, comment es-tu morte ? Est-ce qu'Olive Hornby t'a tuée ?

- Oh, non. Je pourrais la vaincre les yeux bandés dans un _vrai_ combat, dit-elle". Harry, de son côté, ne l'imaginait même pas capable de vaincre un bébé un peu curieux. "Non, je m'étais réfugiée dans les toilettes après une de ses insultes sur mes lunettes. Quand j'ai fini par sortir, je suis tombée sur de _grands yeux jaunes_, et puis... je suis morte. "

Harry ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec de grands yeux. Il y avait vraiment des trucs comme ça dans l'école, capable de tuer d'un regard ? Quoique, tout compte fait, ce n'était pas si extraordinaire. Voldemort était censé avoir un bureau dans une des tours, après tout.

" Oh, c'est _horrible_.

- N'est-ce pas ? gloussa-t-elle de nouveau. Tu ferais mieux de te rincer et d'y aller. Rogue fait des rondes quand il a fini de noter ses copies, pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'élèves qui traînent dans les couloirs. Il aime bien donner des retenues aux Gryffondor et aux Poufsouffle pour flâneries. "

Harry, écoutant ses conseils, alla au lavabo se rincer la bouche et se laver les mains. Il remarqua avec étonnement que le robinet d'un des lavabos avait la forme d'un serpent. Se remémorant les paroles de Rogue au sujet de statues animées, il lui murmura un petit bonjour tandis que Mimi était occupée à divaguer sur l'_horrible_ expérience qu'était la mort. A son grand amusement, le robinet lui répondit.

" Tu pourrais la faire taire ? S'il te plaît ? "

* * *

><p>Le professeur Rogue se retrouva à monter les marches de la tour est le samedi après-midi suivant. La première semaine de cours, toujours l'une des plus stressantes de l'année, avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il avait assigné tellement de retenues que les Sleuw n'auraient pas à lever le petit doigt pendant au moins dix jours.<p>

Il fit une pause près d'une des fenêtres de la tour, contemplant les jardins devant le château, et vit quelques-uns de ces élèves qui avaient échappé à toute sanction. Drago et Hermione marchaient vers le lac, main dans la main. Potter les suivait à quelques mètres. Il portait un large panier, aidé par une des nouvelles Serpentard, Natalie Cypher. Fermant le cortège, Clyde Houghton marchait coincé entre Crabbe et Goyle, et Ron Weasley traînait une nappe derrière lui.

Des Gryffondor et des Serpentard, faisant un pique-nique ensemble. S'ils n'en viennent pas aux mains, on pourra ajouter un miracle de plus à la longue liste des miracles de Poudlard. Secouant la tête, Rogue reprit son ascension et s'arrêta devant un mur complètement nu.

" _Verdania_, " dit-il, tapotant sa baguette sur une des pierres. Il ne se passa rien de visible, mais il se remit tout de même en marche, traversant le mur avec toute la facilité d'un fantôme.

" Presque en retard ! Vous prenez des risques, non, Professeur ? " le réprimanda Bellatrix, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil. Pettigrow s'était fondu pratiquement hors de vue entre deux bibliothèques, et semblait vouloir prétendre être invisible.

Leur maître était assis à un magnifique bureau d'acajou, parcourant des documents tandis qu'une plume flottait à côté de lui et prenait note de ses remarques et pensées silencieuses. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans l'école, et Rogue ne put s'empêcher de penser, pour la millième fois, que Voldemort avait peut-être nommé Bellatrix directrice parce qu'il savait qu'il finirait de toute façon par diriger l'école lui-même.

" Les souterrains sont un peu plus éloignés que votre bureau, madame la directrice, dit-il avec indifférence, prenant place dans un des fauteuils. D'autant que j'ai observé quelque chose d'intéressant en chemin qui sera probablement utile à notre réunion. "

Voldemort leva les yeux de ses papiers, indiquant au professeur qu'il avait son attention.

" Potter est dehors, près du lac, pour un pique-nique... "

Bellatrix pouffa de dédain.

" ... avec quelques Serpentard. "

Cette fois-ci, elle eut l'air stupéfaite. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers un télescope posé près d'une fenêtre ouverte et y passa un long moment en silence.

" Est-ce que c'est Drago ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Oui, et votre nièce Hermione Granger. Elle et Potter sont meilleurs amis depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés pendant les classes d'été. D'après ce que j'entends, ils sont plutôt proches, et puisque Hermione et Drago sont inséparables...

- Intéressant, dit Voldemort, et la plume à ses côtés se mit soudain à écrire avec frénésie. Donc il n'a pas encore été converti à l'opinion anti-Serpentard des Gryffondor ?

- Je ne sais même pas si Potter est au courant qu'il est censé ne pas aimer les Serpentard, intervint Pettigrow, capable de contrôler son bégaiement sans Nagini dans les parages. Personne n'ose dire quoi que ce soit de mal sur les Serpentard devant Granger, et encore moins adressent la parole à Potter... s'il est au courant, il s'en fiche.

- Il accorde plus d'importance à sa relation avec ma filleule qu'à prouver qu'il est un vrai Gryffondor, conclut Rogue.

- Et Drago est d'accord avec ça ? demanda Bellatrix, l'air déçue.

- Drago est comme Potter, il ne se soucie que du bien-être de Hermione. C'est déjà un prince parmi les Serpentard, il sait qu'il n'a rien à prouver à personne. Il garde les autres première année tranquilles et loin des deux Gryffondor. Impossible de dire s'ils deviendront amis ou pas. Encore une fois, cela dépend probablement de Hermione.

- Quand cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe est-elle devenue une telle manipulatrice ?" grommela-t-elle, retournant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil d'un pas furieux. Rogue lui jeta un regard glacial.

"Votre _nièce_ n'est pas une manipulatrice. L'amitié entre elle et Potter est authentique, et Drago et elle ont toujours été très proches. Vous, 'Cissa et Lucius étiez pareils. "

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien de plus. Voldemort avait l'air amusé par l'échange.

" Je veux que tu parles à Drago, Severus, dit-il. Encourage-le à s'entendre avec Potter. Il sera plus facile de garder un oeil sur lui s'il a des amis parmi les Serpentard.

- Ce sera fait, Seigneur.

- Bien, maintenant vous tous, dites-moi ce que vous avez pu trouver sur le garçon. "

Pettigrow, qui en avait le moins à dire, parla en premier. Il confirma surtout ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Granger était la meilleure amie de Potter, suivie par Clyde Houghton. Potter était un paria parmi les Gryffondor à cause de la mauvaise publicité qu'il avait faite à la maison pendant la Cérémonie de début d'année, mais cela commençait à se tasser. Pettigrow ajouta quelques anecdotes sur ses habitudes - le garçon était presque avare avec ses fournitures scolaires (bien qu'il garde tout de même quelques feuilles de brouillon pour gribouiller des dessins peu flatteurs de Rogue et Ronald Weasley), était très discret et réservé, et était l'objet de la sympathie des jumeaux Weasley (il soupçonnait que Fred avait le béguin pour le jeune garçon). Il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire pendant la première semaine de cours, et ses opinions anti-Voldemort ne dépassaient jamais le vague grommellement. Une fois son rapport terminé, Pettigrow fut autorisé à partir, avec une nouvelle mission et un petit paquet sous le bras.

Bellatrix prit la suite. Ses informations provenaient de documents officiels, la plupart traitant de la vie de Potter avant son arrivée en Angleterre. Il était allé à une école primaire allemande, à Cologne, et avait reçu des résultats corrects. Il n'était inscrit dans aucun club de sport, mais avait reçu quelques récompenses artistiques, dont une première place dans une compétition départementale. Les Potter s'étaient installés en tant qu'artistes dans un petit deux pièces, et s'en étaient pas trop mal sortis. James Potter s'occupait principalement de sculptures en argile, avec un peu de travail du verre et des métaux. Lily Potter était surtout intéressée par l'aquarelle. Tout semblait indiquer que la magie n'était jamais utilisée dans leur foyer, ni même discutée, mais impossible d'en être vraiment sûrs sans accès aux archives magiques allemandes. Harry n'avait probablement jamais considéré ses parents comme autre chose que des moldus un peu excentriques. Ils avaient été abattus dans leur appartement par un voleur qui était mort d'overdose d'héroïne avant d'être attrapé. Leurs oeuvres avaient été vendues aux enchères, les recettes placées dans un compte pour leur fils pour sa majorité. L'argent était entièrement moldu, mais donnerait à Harry un portefeuille confortable.

Du moins, cela aurait été le cas si la famille de sa tante, avec qui il vivait depuis, n'avait pas drainé ce compte autant que possible. C'était une famille aussi moldue qu'imaginable. La tante était mère au foyer, l'oncle vendait des perceuses, et le cousin était probablement le plus gros et le plus stupide des garçons du comté. Aucune trace d'une quelconque éducation en Angleterre pour Harry, mais les rapports d'ARES indiquaient qu'il parlait anglais couramment et qu'il était compétent en maths et en sciences.

" Soit il était scolarisé à domicile, soit il a appris par lui-même, soit il avait plusieurs années d'avance en arrivant en Angleterre. Ses parents l'ont gardé à l'écart de la magie, mais il s'en est tout de même bien sorti pendant les leçons de Timbal, cet été. Il n'aura pas plus de difficultés que les autres enfants d'héritage moldu, probablement même moins si ma nièce se met à l'enquiquiner vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

- Et comment M. Potter se sent-il vis-à-vis de la mort de ses parents ? Est-il toujours en colère ? Déprimé ? Porte-t-il encore le deuil ? demanda Voldemort, la plume à côté de lui inscrivant machination après machination sur le parchemin.

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a pas eu d'évaluation psychologique. Il n'a jamais été voir un psychothérapeute, ARES n'a détecté aucune anomalie dans son comportement, et il semble stable et équilibré.

- Mais personne ne pourrait oublier une telle expérience ; rentrer chez soi et retrouver ses parents, morts, leur cerveaux éparpillés sur les murs du salon, intervint Rogue, son doigt traçant le contour de sa tasse de thé.

- Quoi ? D'où tirez-vous cela, aucun rapport n'en parlait !

- Je n'accorde que peu d'intérêt aux informations de seconde main, dit-il, tournant vers elle un regard féroce. Vous devriez en faire autant. Vos rapports sont affreusement incomplets et trompeurs.

- Vraiment, Severus ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'air à la fois intrigué et amusé. Pourquoi ne nous éclairerais-tu pas ? "

Le compte rendu de Rogue fut beaucoup plus captivant. Il avait apporté quelques-uns des dessins de Harry faits à ARES, pas des oeuvres de maître, loin s'en fallait, mais le talent était clairement là. Il avait son témoignage personnel, sur la famille du garçon, ses conditions de vie, l'ampleur de sa première magie accidentelle, son test d'aptitude, l'obtention de sa baguette, quelques visions et impressions obtenues lors de leur brève connexion mentale, plus un millier d'autres petits détails, avec la promesse d'en obtenir encore davantage dans le futur.

" Il n'a peut-être rien contre les Serpentards, mais il ne vous porte pas pour autant dans son coeur, Seigneur. Il a gardé tous ses souvenirs de ses parents et de son ancienne vie, et, bien qu'il ne soit pas malheureux d'avoir été retiré aux Dursley, il est opposé à votre politique de retrait des enfants de moldus à leurs familles. Il a la naïveté de croire qu'on devrait donner aux moldus la possibilité d'élever leurs enfants magiques.

- Penses-tu qu'il serait plus conciliant si on lui retirait ses souvenirs ? "

Rogue y réfléchit quelques instants, et fut surpris par la vitesse à laquelle la réponse lui vint.

" Non. C'est un Gryffondor. S'il se doute un instant que vous ou quelqu'un sous vos ordres a agi ainsi, il vous marquera comme son ennemi pour le reste de sa vie. Il vaudrait mieux contourner cet obstacle, s'attaquer à la source de son ressentiment. Montrez-lui de la gentillesse, et il se haïra lui-même de vous en avoir cru incapable.

- Attraper des mouches avec du miel plutôt que du vinaigre, c'est bien cela ? Et comment pourrais-je donc lui montrer une telle... _gentillesse_ ?

- Quand l'opportunité se présentera. Le faire maintenant ne ferait que le mettre sur ses gardes.

- Attendre et observer, donc. Tu sais que je ne suis pas un homme patient, Severus.

- Il ne va nulle part, Seigneur. "

Voldemort émit un ricanement sinistre et regarda ses serviteurs avec un sourire féroce. Lestrange n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Pas vraiment étonnant. Sa position lui donnait accès à de nombreux documents, mais limitait son contact avec les élèves eux-mêmes. Severus, par contre, avait dépassé toutes ses attentes. Ses responsabilités, à la fois comme professeur à Poudlard et comme représentant d'ARES, l'avaient mis dans une position très commode pour réunir des informations sur sa cible. Cerise sur le gâteau, il était en plus en bons termes avec certaines des plus proches connaissances de Potter.

Différents plans commençaient à prendre forme dans son esprit, un monde de possibilités se déployait devant lui. La plume à ses côtés fusait comme un colibri frénétique, projetant quelques gouttes d'encre verte dans sa course. Il pouvait déjà voir ses ennemis se retourner dans leur tombe tandis que Harry succombait à son influence, transformé en un être sombre, superbe et à _lui_.

" Je suis content de vous deux, dit-il, surtout pour calmer la directrice, dont la rancune d'avoir été clairement surpassée était évidente. Néanmoins, étant donné que Severus est le mieux placé pour surveiller Potter, je vais le charger de me tenir informé sur ses activités. Je m'attends à un rapport toutes les deux semaines au plus tard. Vous pouvez y aller. "

Severus hésita un instant, et Voldemort lui ordonna de dire ce qu'il pensait.

" Potter ne sait encore rien à propos de ses parents, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne laisse échapper quelque chose malgré le Tabou mis sur leur nom. Comment souhaitez-vous gérer cela lorsque ça arrivera ? "

Voldemort réfléchit un instant.

Je fais confiance à ton jugement et à ton intelligence, Severus. Fais en sorte de réprimer tout sentiment séditieux de sa part, dit-il, lorsqu'une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit. Interdis-lui l'accès au coffre de sa famille. Sa dépendance financière envers Poudlard pourrait s'avérer utile dans le futur. Je te donne la permission d'utiliser tout moyen qui te semblera nécessaire.

Severus s'inclina en signe d'acquiescement. Les deux serviteurs quittèrent ensemble la pièce.

Dans les escaliers, Bellatrix se retourna violemment vers Rogue et l'apostropha.

" Qui donc crois-tu être, pour m'humilier ainsi ? Reste à ta place ! "

Severus eut simplement un petit sourire calme.

" Ma place, chère Bella, a toujours été aux côtés de notre maître, pour le servir par tous les moyens... y compris ceux dont tu n'es _pas_ capable. "

Elle émit un sifflement de chat enragé, fit demi-tour et descendit furieusement les escaliers. Il la regarda partir, contemplant la folie qui l'avait fait la provoquer. Elle était toujours la directrice, après tout, et avait les moyens de rendre sa vie... difficile. Il retint un haussement d'épaules. Oh, peu importe. Les maîtres des potions ont eux aussi besoin d'un peu d'amusement de temps en temps, après tout.

* * *

><p>NdT: Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre qui a eu tant de mal à sortir. Je vous fais toutes mes excuses pour le délai, et, si je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre semblable dans le futur, je peux au moins vous dire que les prochains chapitres devraient arriver plus vite (n'attendez pas un miracle non plus, hein). En tout cas, tant que je ne mets pas de note indiquant que j'abandonne la fic (ce qui ne devrait jamais être le cas), vous pouvez restez assurés que je continue de bosser dessus, même très, très lentement.<p>

Bonne lecture !


	14. La Monture de Choix du Prince

**Livre I**

**Chapitre 14 : La Monture de Choix du Prince**

La semaine suivante fut une profusion de nouvelles expériences et de sueurs froides.

Ses premières tentatives d'enchantements magiques ne furent guère encourageantes, mais Harry reprit vite espoir ; il s'en sortait quand même mieux que la plupart de ses camarades, y compris les Sang-Purs. Professeur Flitwick affirma même que son potentiel magique semblait plutôt élevé (quand Harry fit fondre la tasse qu'il devait ensorceler pour garder le thé au chaud).

Les devoirs, ce mal nécessaire, étaient souvent réglés rapidement grâce aux conseils de Hermione. Juste après la fin des cours, ils passaient quelques heures dans la bibliothèque avec Drago, ses trois petits sbires (qui restaient heureusement silencieux, bien que Ron lançât à tout le monde des regards dégoûtés), Natalie et Clyde. S'ils finissaient leurs devoirs assez vite, ils cherchaient ensuite une salle vide et travaillaient leurs enchantements – surtout les sortilèges et les métamorphoses. Dans ces moments, les garçons laissaient parler leur esprit de compétition, et les séances de lévitation devenaient rapidement des jeux de ballon prisonnier.

Harry ne savait pas encore quoi penser du frère de Hermione. Il testait Harry constamment, l'évaluait, vérifiait s'il valait la peine d'être fréquenté. A l'exception de Natalie, Harry trouvait les amis de Drago un peu bêtes. Le blond ne semblait les tolérer que pour ce qu'ils lui apportaient. Mais, de temps en temps, Drago disait ou faisait quelque chose de spirituel ou d'amusant ou d'osé, et Harry pouvait alors entrevoir ce que Hermione admirait en lui.

Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait le choix niveau amis. L'hostilité des Gryffondor avait clairement baissé au cours de la semaine, mais son association avec des Serpentard semblait en hérisser plus d'un. Hermione avait une excuse, Drago étant son frère, mais Clyde et lui étaient vus comme des traîtres. Personne n'était ouvertement insultant (pas encore), mais personne non plus ne semblait vouloir inviter les deux garçons aux activités communes. Clyde semblait d'autant plus blessé que certains de ces camarades étaient ses amis pendant les classes d'été, mais il ne se plaignait jamais.

Fred et George Weasley avaient essayé, sans succès, de convaincre Harry de les accompagner dans certaines de leurs expéditions. Ils semblaient croire qu'il prendrait plaisir à colorer en vert les cheveux de ceux qui le traitaient mal. Harry s'en fichait. Il avait au moins deux bons amis qui restaient à ses côtés malgré tout, et assez à faire pour occuper son temps, cela lui suffisait.

L'offre de jeter un mauvais sort à Rogue l'avait tout de même vraiment tenté.

Outre la quantité absurde de points déduits par Rogue (il avait dû rédiger deux exposés et nettoyer plusieurs fois la salle de sortilèges pour récupérer les plumes volant un peu partout), le professeur se contentait de nouveau de l'ignorer pendant les cours, et ne lui avait pas posé de nouvelles questions. Mais, de temps en temps, il avait l'étrange impression d'être surveillé.

Les choses avaient commencé à se calmer et se stabiliser lorsque, le jeudi suivant, Clyde le réveilla à une heure ridicule du matin en s'affairant bruyamment autour des lits.

" Clyde, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grommela-t-il, frottant ses yeux ensommeillés.

- Oh, désolé Harry, dit l'autre garçon, tout en continuant de fouiller partout. J'ai perdu ma deuxième chaussette.

- Alors prends-en une autre paire, grommela-t-il, puis tenta de se recoucher pour une petite heure de plus.

- Non, ce sont mes chaussettes _porte-bonheur_. Je vais en avoir besoin aujourd'hui.

- Hmm ? pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Harry, tu te souviens pas ? On est _jeudi_. On a les cours de vol ! "

_Cela_ le réveilla. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Les première année ne parlaient plus que de ça depuis l'annonce du lundi précédent.

Il était évidemment tout aussi excité.

Hermione était la seule qui ne semblait pas impatiente d'y être. Vu comme Drago souriait, et comme elle rougissait à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé, Harry avait conclu qu'elle avait finalement trouvé un sujet qu'elle ne pouvait pas apprendre dans un livre.

Harry se leva du lit à contrecoeur et se prépara pour la journée. Il retrouva la chaussette de Clyde sous son lit, où Rat-de-cale (comme Clyde l'avait surnommé) l'avait traînée pour réchauffer son nid. Le rongeur avait pointé son nez peu après le premier jour de classes, et semblait bien décidé à rester près de son sauveur. Harry ne savait pas s'il en était flatté ou irrité.

" Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? "

Harry regarda ce qui avait retenu l'intérêt de Clyde. Un petit livre relié de cuir était posé sur sa malle. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu auparavant, et il n'avait certainement pas été là la nuit précédente.

" Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un a dû l'oublier, ou l'a mis là en croyant qu'il était à moi. "

Légèrement curieux, il prit le livre. Il n'y avait aucun titre sur la couverture, et, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit à la première page, il put lire "Journal de ... ". Là où un nom aurait dû être écrit, il y avait à la place une tache d'encre rouge endommagée par l'eau. Il pouvait déchiffrer un 'o' et un 'J', mais le reste était illisible.

" Oh ! Jetons un coup d'oeil, dit Clyde, tendant la main vers le livre. Harry le mit immédiatement hors de portée de son ami.

- Non. Ce sont les pensées intimes de quelqu'un. S'il était à moi, je tuerais quiconque voudrait s'en moquer.

- Si c'était si important, il n'aurait pas dû le laisser là, à la vue de tous.

- Non. "

Clyde fit la moue, le fusilla du regard, et gémit ; Harry l'ignora complètement. Lorsque les autres garçons se réveillèrent, les yeux encore remplis de sommeil, Harry leur demanda si le journal était le leur. Personne n'avoua rien, et ils semblèrent même plutôt irrités qu'il osât les accuser de posséder un tel truc de filles. Stupéfait, et suspectant que quelqu'un voulait lui jouer un tour, il décida de donner le journal à McGonagall dès que possible. Elle connaissait probablement un sortilège qui en révèlerait le propriétaire, et si quelqu'un avait voulu lui faire une mauvaise blague, il le regretterait bien vite.

Il prit le livre dans sa poche et partit avec Clyde prendre le petit déjeuner. Hermione aussi était déjà debout, le nez plongé dans _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_, essayant de trouver la moindre astuce qui pourrait l'aider. Harry avait mal au crâne rien qu'à la voir aussi stressée. Le charabia constant qu'elle débitait d'une voix nerveuse, sur les balais, le Quidditch et les moyens de transport magiques n'améliorait pas les choses. A dire vrai, sa migraine ne fit qu'empirer au long du petit déjeuner, et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas pris froid. Quand les leçons de vol commencèrent enfin, Harry vida ses poches et posa leur contenu sur son sac, pour que rien ne soit endommagé s'il venait à tomber d'un balai, puis alla se mettre en ligne avec les autres Gryffondor et Serpentard de première année. Avec de l'air frais dans les poumons et la lumière du soleil sur sa peau, Harry sentit immédiatement sa migraine diminuer, mais il se sentait toujours assez fatigué pour vouloir aller faire une petite sieste quelque part.

Le professeur Gimms les étudia de ses yeux bleus perçants, cherchant de son regard habitué les fauteurs de trouble et les fainéants. En plus d'être leur instructeur de vol et l'arbitre officiel du tournoi de Quidditch de Poudlard, il était aussi responsable de plusieurs clubs, dont un d'équitation (où on montait bien plus que des chevaux ) et un autre d'escrime, et aidait Quirrell lors des leçons un peu plus 'physiques'. Certaines rumeurs de l'école disaient qu'il avait été un Auror, d'autres qu'il avait été un Mangemort. Harry avait failli demander confirmation à Hermione, mais avait finalement renoncé, sa curiosité pas assez grande pour passer outre le monologue assommant qu'elle finirait forcément par lui faire.

" Bien, commença le professeur Gimms, avant que nous ne nous y mettions, voici les règles de base. Tout d'abord, peu m'importe si vous _pensez_ être bon. Vous ne ferez pas voler votre balai plus haut ou plus vite que ce que je vous dis, et vous ne volerez pas tout court si je ne suis pas là. Si vous êtes assez stupides pour me désobéir, je vous ferai subir la pire punition qui me soit légalement possible de vous administrer... si vous ne vous êtes pas brisé le cou auparavant. "

Harry se demanda pourquoi tous les professeurs étaient aussi grincheux. Seul Flitwick semblait avoir quelque sens de l'humour. Ils vivaient dans un château enchanté, bordel, pas dans une forteresse orque ! Pendant qu'il était occupé à ruminer ces pensées et à ignorer sa migraine, Gimms réorganisa les élèves. Il se trouva soudain entouré par les sbires de Drago, Ron – le plus désagréable d'entre eux – debout directement à sa droite. Le rouquin lui lança un regard hargneux.

" Fais gaffe, lui dit Harry, d'un ton d'ennui, ton visage pourrait rester coincé comme ça.

Son expression se fit, si possible, encore plus furieuse.

" Très bien, tendez la main de votre baguette vers vos balais – comme ça – et donnez l'ordre à votre balai, avec fermeté et assurance. _Debout_ ! " Le balai du professeur sauta immédiatement dans sa main. "Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? "

Harry regarda les autres élèves donner des ordres à leur balai. Il fut vaguement amusé lorsque celui de Hermione roula sur lui-même et sembla s'endormir. Celui de Drago sauta tout de suite dans sa main, mais ce fut à peu près le seul. Les autres balais remuèrent ou rebondirent, mais ne s'élevèrent pas. Harry, voyant qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas se rendre plus ridicule, tendit la main.

" Debout, " dit-il d'une voix égale. Le balai se précipita dans sa main. Une sensation étrange le parcourut, semblable au jour où il avait reçu sa baguette. C'était une sensation de sûreté. La compréhension instinctive qu'aucun mal ne serait fait à Harry tant qu'il était dans ses mains.

" Impossible, murmura Ron, tu as triché. Un sale Sang-de-Bourbe n'aurait jamais pu...

" Réussir là où un Sang-Pur a _échoué_ ?

" Espèce de sale...

- Malefoy, Potter, bien joué, appela Gimms, l'air soudain de bien meilleure humeur. Cinq points chacun pour Serpentard et Gryffondor. Pour le reste d'entre vous, ne vous découragez pas. La confiance en soi est la clé. Si vous n'êtes pas certains que le balai vous obéira, alors il ne viendra pas. Continuez de vous entraîner, je vous montrerai ensuite comment les monter. "

Harry répéta ce même exercice en attendant les autres, mais finit rapidement par se lasser. Il chercha alors à voir s'il pouvait n'appeler le balai que partiellement, l'arrêtant à mi-chemin et le laissant suspendu dans les airs. A côté de lui, Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge à chaque fois que son balai hoquetait à ses pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie un 'DEBOUT!' très frustré qui fit enfin bouger le balai – ratant complètement sa main, mais pas son nez.

Harry fit semblant de ne rien voir, mais eut du mal à rester de marbre lorsque tous les autres élèves se mirent à ricaner. Ron ne resta pas bien longtemps le centre de l'attention. Alors que les derniers élèves réussissaient enfin l'exercice, la classe fut interrompue par un Serdaigle, un sixième année en robes de Quidditch, qui courut jusqu'au professeur Gimms.

" Monsieur! Quelqu'un a ensorcelé les balles de Quidditch! Le vif d'or charge les gens comme un cogneur et le souaffle fonce dans tous les sens à travers le terrain, s'exclama le garçon l'air désemparé. C'est un coup des jumeaux Weasley, j'en suis sûr! Qui d'autre aurait l'idée de faire une chose pareille? Et avec de l'équipement de l'école en plus! "

Les lèvres de Harry commencèrent à former un sourire, mais il le ravala vite en voyant la bonne humeur du professeur s'évaporer aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

" Restez tous où vous êtes ! Vous n'essaierez de voler sous aucun prétexte. Je serai vite de retour. "

Une fois ces ordres donnés, le professeur Gimms disparut à la suite du Serdaigle vers l'autre côté du château. Le professeur les avait à peine quittés de vue que Drago était déjà sur son balai, flottant confortablement juste au-dessus du sol. Hermione lui demanda de descendre, mais, plus elle se plaignait, plus il montait haut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à l'ignorer purement et simplement.

" Et toi, Potter ? Tu sembles avoir un peu de talent avec les balais. Viens donc profiter un peu de la vue. "

S'il n'avait pas eu si mal à la tête, et s'il avait été de meilleure humeur, Harry aurait été très tenté. Il se contenta à la place d'un regard désintéressé et d'un haussement d'épaules.

" J'attendrai. "

Drago fit une moue moqueuse, mais se remit vite à faire des cercles lents autour des autres élèves, se pâmant sous leurs regards fascinés. Hermione en devint encore plus outrée, mais se tut. Petit à petit, même Drago sembla s'en lasser (ou peut-être commençait-il à craindre le retour du professeur Gimms), et il se mit à descendre lorsque quelque chose derrière Harry capta son attention.

Harry suivit son regard et découvrit Ron debout près de son sac, tenant le mystérieux journal dans les mains.

" Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à fouiller dans mon sac ? "

Quand le rouquin se retourna vers lui, Harry sentit son estomac se nouer en voyant ses yeux remplis de joie sadique.

" Tu sais, dit Ron, ce n'est pas le genre de truc que tu devrais laisser traîner n'importe où. On dirait presque que tu souhaites que quelqu'un le lise. "

Harry avança vers Ron d'un pas déterminé.

" Il n'est pas à moi. Je compte le donner à McGonagall. Maintenant rends-le moi.

- Pourquoi ? S'il n'est pas à toi, je suis sûr que ça ne te dérangera pas si je te l'emprunte. Je te promets que je le rendrai à un professeur quand j'en aurai fini. Comme... Rogue, par exemple.

- Ron, claqua Natalie, arrête de faire ton emmerdeur. Rends-lui le bouquin.

- Tu n'avais aucun droit de fouiller dans le sac de Harry ! Si on le disait à un professeur, tu te prendrais une sacrée punition ! Même ton directeur n'accepterait pas que tu voles des affaires !

- Qui vous a parlé, sales Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Tu dépasses les bornes ! explosa Harry, se précipitant vers le rouquin qui se mit à paniquer et s'enfuit. Reviens-là, espèce de sale petite fouine. "

Ron se retourna, baguette en main. Harry donna un coup du balai qu'il tenait toujours et frappa son bras, projetant sa baguette dans le lac. Ron trébucha en arrière, manqua de tomber et attrapa un balai. Malgré sa prestation, jusque-là peu glorieuse, il parvint à se mettre dessus et s'éleva maladroitement dans les airs. Le balai hésitait, tremblait, volait par à-coups, et Ron semblait très mal à l'aise sans un sol solide sous ses pieds, mais il parvint tout de même à tenir sa prise sur le journal et fit une grimace moqueuse à Harry, en contrebas.

Pas pour longtemps.

Harry avait déjà monté son balai et flottait juste à côté de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le balai était calme sous ses mains, aucun tremblement, aucun sursaut. Harry n'en était même pas conscient, faisant confiance à son balai et à son corps pour le maintenir dans les airs. Son adversaire semblait à peine capable de faire flotter son balai tout en restant assis dessus. Et pourtant, leurs balais continuaient de voler, et, comme Ron avait instinctivement tenté de s'éloigner de Harry, il se retrouvèrent rapidement à vingt mètres dans les airs et au-dessus du lac.

" Rends-moi le livre et fais tes excuses à Hermione et à Natalie, dit-il, ou je te ferai tomber de ton balai et tu pourras rentrer à Poudlard _à la nage_.

- Harry descends de là ! C'est dangereux et le professeur sera de retour d'une minute à l'autre ! Dépêche-toi ou tu vas te faire renvoyer, " le supplia Hermione.

Drago, qui avait observé silencieusement le conflit, prit aussi la parole.

" Tu l'as entendue, Weasley. Vous pouvez régler vos comptes si vous voulez, mais faites-le les deux pieds sur terre. "

Ron eut l'air indécis. Harry ne l'en trouva que plus idiot encore. C'aurait dû être évident qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner... en tout cas pas dans les airs. Ron sembla finalement arriver à cette même conclusion et foudroya Harry du regard.

" On finira ça plus tard ", grogna-t-il.

Dans un dernier élan de malveillance, il jeta de toutes ses forces le journal en direction du lac. Harry le vit s'élever dans les airs et le temps sembla ralentir. Dans ses mains, son balai sembla soudain s'éveiller, et il crut ressentir des vibrations d'anticipation contenue. L'instant d'après, Harry filait comme une flèche et dépassait un Ron complètement surpris.

Le journal commença sa descente, et Harry inclina instinctivement son balai vers le lac. Il pouvait voir son ombre s'étendre tandis qu'il se rapprochait de l'eau, auréolée des milliers de reflets du soleil. Il s'approcha de plus en plus, jusqu'à pouvoir apercevoir en-dessous de son ombre les formes floues de plantes sous-marines et de gros poissons (des sirènes ?), puis continua son vol à l'horizontale. Il se cramponna fermement à son balai, rentrant les bras et les jambes pour améliorer son contrôle. Il était si près de la surface que ses jambes, s'il les avait laissées pendre, auraient probablement touché l'eau, le faisant s'écraser au passage. Mais ses jambes restèrent pliées. Son bras, par contre, s'étendit, et, avec une aisance parfaite, attrapa en plein vol le journal.

Son but atteint, il décéléra et prit prudemment un peu d'altitude, puis fit lentement demi-tour vers la berge. La scène qui l'accueillit manqua de lui faire lâcher prise. Le professeur Gimms était debout sur la berge, le visage de marbre et l'oreille de Ron pincée entre ses doigts, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry. Il flotta un instant sur place, l'incertitude et la peur commençant à poindre dans son esprit. Enfin, sachant que retarder l'inévitable n'allait pas le rendre plus agréable, il reprit lentement sa course vers le professeur jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur.

" Rentrez tous les deux dans vos chambres immédiatement, le temps que je finisse la leçon. J'irai dire deux mots à vos directeurs de maison, nous nous mettrons d'accord sur une punition à la hauteur de votre stupidité, " dit le professeur, toisant les deux élèves d'un regard menaçant.

Tous les deux observèrent le sol d'un air contrit, sans rien dire. Il relâcha Ron, qui alla tout de suite prendre ses affaires avant de disparaître dans le château. Harry, le pas traînant, passa à côté du professeur qui en profita pour saisir le journal et lui donner avec un bon coup sur la tête.

" Idiot ! "

* * *

><p>Le temps passé à attendre la punition du professeur Gimms fut probablement le deuxième moment le plus stressant de sa courte vie. Le premier avait été sa marche vers le bureau de la directrice, et plus il attendait, plus il devenait nerveux. Son imagination faisait défiler devant ses yeux toutes sortes de décisions cruelles et de punitions bizarres qui pourraient lui être infligées.<p>

Peut-être lui interdiraient-ils de voler pour toujours. Ou l'enfermeraient-ils dans les cachots pour un mois. A peine deux semaines après l'incident avec Nagini, ils allaient peut-être décider qu'il leur causait trop de soucis et qu'il valait mieux renvoyer.

Et ce n'était là que les punitions les plus gentilles.

Les plus sévères mettaient en scène Voldemort et le _Doloris_. Le professeur Rogue et une canne, un fouet ou une potion si atroce qu'elle ne pouvait être enseignée à l'école. Et, pire que tout, l'idée qu'ils pourraient briser sa baguette. Il ne savait pas s'il y survivrait.

Pour couronner le tout, il aurait fait tout cela pour rien.

Tous les soucis causés par ce fichu journal avaient fini par le décider à l'ouvrir, pour identifier son ou sa propriétaire et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il était vide. En dehors de la première page endommagée, il ne contenait pas la moindre ligne d'encre ou de crayon. Un des autres garçons l'avait probablement reçu en cadeau d'un parent et n'en avait pas voulu, l'abandonnant sur sa malle et refusant ensuite de l'avouer. Il avait été à deux doigts de le balancer dans la cheminée.

Il avait finalement décidé de le garder pour sa plaidoirie auprès de McGonagall. Ca ne le sauverait pas complètement, mais une preuve qu'il n'était pas à l'_origine_ de tous ces problèmes pourrait peut-être bien l'aider. Il essayait de s'imaginer Ron en train de s'expliquer auprès de Rogue, et le résultat était amusant, en tout cas dans sa tête. Malheureusement, le professeur ne déduirait aucun point, contrairement à McGonagall. Tout le monde savait qu'il préférait de loin donner des retenues plutôt que d'enlever le moindre point à sa propre maison.

" Hé, Harry, commença une voix derrière lui, suivie par une autre très semblable.

- On a entendu dire que tu...

Fred et George étaient soudain assis de part et d'autre.

" As vécu une aventure merveilleuse...

- Avec notre crétin de frère...

- Et attends maintenant ta sentence. "

Harry choisit de les ignorer, bien peu d'humeur à subir leurs taquineries. Au lieu de les décourager, ils se rapprochèrent encore plus, jusqu'à être presque blottis contre lui.

" On a aussi entendu que tu étais _fantastique_ sur ton balai. Comme un vrai pro plutôt qu'un débutant, dit Fred, posant un bras sur l'épaule de Harry.

- As-tu déjà pensé à rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch ? Notre dernier vrai attrapeur est parti l'année dernière, et on a dû mettre Angelina à sa place. Elle est poursuiveuse normalement, mais personne d'autre n'est assez petit pour la position, enchérit George, posant son bras sur son autre épaule.

- Elle s'en sort pas mal, hein, mais on a besoin de quelqu'un de vraiment doué cette année si on veut _enfin_ battre les Serpentard et gagner la Coupe. "

Malgré lui, Harry sentit sa curiosité s'éveiller.

" Serpentard gagne souvent alors ? "

Les jumeaux partagèrent un regard renfrogné.

" Chaque année. En tout cas depuis que Voldemort a pris l'école. Il assiste à tous les match des Serpentard, dit Fred. Je pense que sa présence intimide les autres joueurs et les fait perdre. _Surtout_ les Attrapeurs.

- Et j'imagine que vous voulez que je devienne votre Attrapeur.

- Et bien, tu as la bonne carrure, dit George.

- Et tu es rapide, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, continua Fred.

- En plus, tu as probablement une bonne coordination main-oeil pour attraper le livre comme ça en volant si près de l'eau.

- Et, bien sûr, Voldemort te hait déjà, alors... Hé, tu n'y perds rien de ce côté-là.

- Merci ! Et pourquoi ne pas me tatouer un 'Un Doloris SVP' sur le front tant qu'on y est ?

- Et risquer d'abîmer ta belle peau toute douce ?

- Jamais ! "

Les jumeaux finirent par _vraiment_ se blottir contre Harry, pressant leurs joues couvertes de taches de rousseur contre les siennes. Harry laissa échapper un grognement frustré et les repoussa tous les deux, puis attrapa un oreiller et se mit à leur taper sur la tête. Sa terrible erreur lui apparut clairement lorsque les jumeaux sourirent et attrapèrent leur propre arme duveteuse. La bataille d'oreillers qui s'ensuivit prit rapidement de l'ampleur et finit par impliquer toute personne assez infortunée pour se trouver dans, ou passer par, la salle commune.

Quand les professeurs McGonagall et Gimms arrivèrent enfin pour discuter de la punition de Harry, ils furent instantanément recouverts d'une fine couche de plumes et d'un silence tendu. Harry jeta hâtivement son oreiller à moitié déchiré derrière le canapé, priant qu'aucun des deux ne l'ait aperçu. A en juger par le tic à l'oeil de leur directrice de maison, cette prière semblait vaine.

" Messieurs Weasley, vous avez intérêt à ce que ces oreillers soient réparés et cette pièce rangée lorsque je reviendrai ou ce sont plus que des plumes que vous passerez le week-end à nettoyer dans la Volière. Potter, suivez-nous. "

Contrit, mais bien plus calme qu'auparavant, Harry trottina derrière les professeurs. Ils ne lui adressèrent pas la parole et, supposant qu'il leur fallait du temps pour calmer leur colère, il ne les perturba pas. Plutôt que de se rendre au bureau de McGonagall ou de la directrice comme il s'y serait attendu, ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur et le terrain de Quidditch.

A cause de la pause déjeuner, le terrain et les tribunes étaient presque vides. Il n'y avait plus aucun des première année ni aucun des membres de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul garçon, un sixième année que Harry reconnut comme un Gryffondor, une grande malle posée à ses côtés. Il observait Harry intensément et (était-ce son imagination ?) avec une lueur d'espoir.

" Alors, c'est lui ? demanda le garçon plus âgé.

- Oui, voici Harry Potter, répondit McGonagall. Le professeur Gimms pense qu'il est exactement ce qu'il vous faut.

- Quoi ? " dit Harry bêtement, complètement perdu. Cet autre garçon allait-il être en charge de sa punition ?

" M. Potter, dit-elle gravement, se tournant finalement vers lui complètement, voici Olivier Dubois. Il va nous aider à évaluer votre performance sur un balai. La nature de votre punition dépendra grandement de votre niveau de réussite à ces tests. Je vous conseille vivement de faire de votre mieux.

- Hein ? "

Le professeur Gimms lui attrapa la main et y flanqua un balai. " N'y réfléchissez pas trop. Contentez-vous de monter sur votre balai. Nous allons lâcher un Vif d'or. Plus vite vous l'attraperez, moins vous aurez d'ennuis. Compris ?

- Non !

- C'est parti ! " cria Dubois. La malle en bois était maintenant ouverte, et quelque chose de brillant et doré s'en échappa. Harry sauta sur son balai et se mit tout de suite en chasse. Il ressentit de nouveau cette sensation de sûreté lorsque ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Ses peurs et ses angoisses furent soufflées par le doux vent d'automne. Son tourbillon habituel de sentiments se simplifia en une sensation unique de liberté, et sa seule pensée se cristallisa sur la capture du Vif d'or.

Ce fut bien plus difficile que son premier vol au-dessus du lac. Le lac était à découvert, complètement plat et relativement sûr. Le journal avait suivi une trajectoire facile à prédire. Le terrain de Quidditch, lui, contenait une myriade d'obstacles : les tribunes, les murs du stade, les poteaux des buts. Et le Vif d'or volait comme quelque chose de vivant, zigzaguant entre les obstacles, plongeant, montant en chandelle, s'arrêtant, faisant des demi-tours, des spirales, des loopings, toujours à la vitesse d'un colibri.

Par deux fois Harry frôla les murs du stade pendant sa course, et une autre fois le sol à moins de quarante centimètres. Il chassa le Vif d'or entre et autour des poteaux de but et en apprit vite l'inutilité, tenta de prendre des raccourcis, de prédire la trajectoire de la balle dorée pour se tromper plus souvent qu'autre chose. Après une surprenante suite de virages, de demi-tours et de plongeons, le Vif d'or disparut.

Harry fouilla les environs frénétiquement, mais il aurait pu être n'importe où. Au dessus, en dessous, derrière lui, derrière les tribunes ou flottant dans l'ombre des poteaux, n'importe où. Il se força à rester calme, cherchant le moindre scintillement. L'attente s'allongea, une minute, puis deux, puis trois, et Harry sentit l'angoisse revenir.

Cela prenait trop de temps. Il ne s'en sortait pas bien du tout. Il allait se faire punir encore plus sévèrement pour avoir fait perdre son temps à tout le monde. Ils allaient peut-être le renvoy...

LA !

Il tomba comme une pierre – non, encore plus vite que ce que la gravité seule aurait pu accomplir, accélérant directement vers le sol. Son bras jaillit, sa main se referma sur un objet dur et rond. Mais il allait trop vite pour arrêter sa descente, et le sol remontait vers lui à toute vitesse. Il culbuta le balai pour le faire pointer directement vers le haut, et lui _imposa_ de monter. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter complètement avec aussi peu de temps, mais il s'agrippa fermement au manche et se prépara au choc.

Lorsque le sol ne fut plus qu'à un petit mètre, alors qu'il continuait de chuter, il dégagea ses jambes du balai et atterrit lourdement sur ses pieds. Ses genoux plièrent, il trébucha un peu mais resta debout. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant, avec les pieds enfin bien au sol, qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Son premier jour de vol, et il fonçait dans tous les sens comme un aliéné. Il était couvert de sueur et n'avait plus de souffle, et le balai et le Vif d'or semblaient pouvoir à tout moment s'échapper de ses mains tremblantes de fatigue.

" Oui, oui, OUI ! entendit-il Dubois crier. Il est parfait ! Il nous le _faut_ à coup sûr. "

Harry se retourna. L'autre Gryffondor sautait sur place d'excitation, presque au point de _danser_ autour de McGonagall. Elle semblait complètement abasourdie, et ses lunettes avaient complètement glissé de son nez. Gimms semblait calme et placide, mais la ligne de sa bouche esquissait un tout petit sourire. McGonagall se ressaisit soudain.

Elle marcha vers Harry et tendit la main. Hésitant, il y déposa le Vif d'or. Elle le leva à ses yeux, un sourire satisfait se formant sur ses lèvres. Le sourire ne disparut pas quand elle tourna son attention vers son pupille.

" Félicitations, M. Potter. Vous êtes dorénavant le nouvel Attrapeur de Gryffondor.

- _Hein_ ? "

* * *

><p>NdA: Harry joue de nouveau au Quidditch, Ron a des ennuis, les jumeaux Weasley sont peut être gays et un mystérieux journal apparaît... mystérieusement. J'ai bien aimé ce chapitre.<p> 


End file.
